Falling
by Mystic Blue
Summary: What if Hitomi wasn't able to go home at the end of the series? The conclusion is now posted. Enjoy this final bittersweet chapter :
1. Goodbye

ff1

**_Falling_**

_A/N: I wrote this out of pure boredom. I generally don't like sap, but after watching the end of Esca again (and crying, again) I felt compelled to write something about it. This isn't really a continuation, it's more of an "in between the scenes" thing, in its own little way.___

_Disclaimer: I don't own Esca, don't sue me. I'm writing this for fun, not because I disrespect the writer of Escaflowne *rolls her eyes at the article she read in the forum, which was completely demeaning to us fanfic writers*_   
  
**"I brought you your dinner!" Merle called from the streets of Fanelia, where everyone was participating in the big re-building.**   
** "Thank you very much," said a worker, wiping the sweat off his brow.**   
** It had been only a few hours since Hitomi and Van had escaped from Dornkirk's Fortress, but they had made it back to Fanelia, the original townspeople following, eager to help out with reconstructing their home.**   
** Behind the Fanelian castle was a beautiful forest. Amidst the many trees were Van and Hitomi, and the Escaflowne. Van was kneeling in front of the small graveyard dedicated to his mother, father, and brother. The young king said a few words to his brother as Hitomi stood a few feet away, watching him with sympathy. Van turned to the Escaflowne, which knelt in a ceremonial position, shaded by the protecting trees that surrounded it. The raven-haired boy jumped up onto its knee and reached his hand into the energist crystal, taking out the energist. The crystal glowed for a second and then dimmed.**   
** Van jumped down from his guymelef. "Thank you, Escaflowne." he said. He walked up to Hitomi. "Escaflowne should be kept asleep." he explained.**   
** "What happens now?" she asked him quietly.**   
** "My brother wished for a world, for a Gaia, in peace. I want to see what that world is like." he told her.**   
** "And I want to see that with you." said Hitomi, care in her voice. "Or can I? The truth is, I love it here. I love Fanelia."**   
** "If you want to, it'd be more than fine with me." Van smiled. "Hey, you know something? We can see each other any time we like. All we have to do is picture each other in our minds." he spoke gently, and you can hear in his voice the love he had for this girl.**   
** "Van..." her voice wavered, her eyes watered. A single tear fell down her cheek. She held out her hand, with the pendant in it. "Here," she said, and he put his hand underneath hers to take the necklace. "I'll never forget you," she promised, and at this point, Van took her hand in his and pulled her into his tight embrace, never wanting to let go of her. After a moment, Hitomi put her own arms around him. "I'll never forget you, not even when I'm old." she promised, dampening his shirt as she rested her head on his shoulder, crying. Van tightened his hold on her, bringing his head closer to hers.**   
** Around the forest, the spirits of old friends watched the lovers say their goodbyes. Balgas, Duke Freid and Marlene, Van's mother and father, watching their son with pride, and Folken, in the way he looked when he was still in Fanelia, before he joined up with Zaibach, his arms wrapped around Naria and Eriya.**   
** The couple was still holding onto each other, but Van raised his arm, the one with the energist in it. Hitomi looked up curiously, not letting go. Suddenly, the spirits of a few Draconians surrounded them, and the familiar pillar of light appeared. Slowly Hitomi was lifted upwards, still somewhat grasping onto the man she loved. But then, she was pulled away from him. Through tears as she ascended, she shouted down to him, "I'll never forget!"**   
** "Hitomi," Van said with a loving smile. Inside, he was going through the most vile form of torture--losing the one he loved--but he doesn't show it, he faced it with all the bravery he could muster.**   
** Throughout Gaia, Hitomi's friends and encounters watched as she headed towards home after the many months. After a few moments, the light disappeared.**   
** "She's gone." Van breathed, realization really sinking in. _And I never told her how I felt. _He looked at his palm, the one containing the special gift that Hitomi had left in his possession. Carefully, the young king draped it around his neck, the feel of the tiny globe burning him as he felt the memories of the girl from the Mystic Moon hit him mercilessly. He felt a tear forming at the base of his eye, but he flicked it away quickly. _Kings don't cry. _Giving one last look at the spot where his true love had last stood, he headed out of the forest.**   
** That was when he heard the scream.**   
** "VAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the boy in red recognized it instantly as being Hitomi, but where was she? He looked to the sky and saw her, plummeting towards her death.**

  
A/N: should I continue? As I said before, this is just for fun. It's unlike my other Fanfic (Sailor Mystic Moon), which I intend to finish, like it or not, I want to know if I should continue this or quit right now. Please review or criticize or flame or whatever.   
~~The recap of the ending of the last ep was taken directly from my site (err, okay, so I haven't exactly finished or uploaded the summary for ep 22, but..). The only changes is the tense that is used (I use present tense in all my episode summaries) and a few sentences are added as a reminder of what happened. 


	2. Catch Me...

ff2 **Giving one last look at the spot where his true love had last stood, he headed out of the forest.**   
** That was when he heard the scream.**   
** "VAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the boy in red recognized it instantly as being Hitomi, but where was she? He looked to the sky and saw her, plummeting towards her death.**   
  
** "HITOMI!" he cried, watching her fall. Swiftly but surely, he pulled off his shirt and jumped into the air, his majestic wings unfurling behind him as he did so. He flew as fast as he could to the falling figure. "HITOMI!!!!" he yelled again, only a few feet away from her. Flapping downward, he managed to firmly grasp her hand in his, and quickly put his other arm under her legs to support her. Then, he brought his other hand up to support her back, slowly guiding them back towards the ground.**   
** "Oh Van!" the girl sobbed, burying her head against his shoulder. Van felt her tears as they hit his skin.**   
** "It's okay, Hitomi," he tried to comfort her, but was greatly unused to that sort of thing. So he remained silent.**   
** Looking down below, he saw that most of the people of Fanelia had seen him. He didn't care. Most of them knew, anyway, from the incident that had happened when he was a child. They had all known that Varie was a Draconian, it only would have made sense that her son was one as well.**   
** Besides, Van had saved the girl he loved, nothing else mattered.**   
** His feet touched the ground, and reluctantly, he let go of Hitomi. She stepped a few feet away from Van, finding a large boulder to sit on in the shade of the forest's trees. She looked down at her sneakers, seeming to find interest in the shoes she had worn every day for the past several months.**   
** Van sighed and tucked his wings back into his back. Carefully, he picked up his red shirt and pulled it back over his chest. He then approached the girl... no, the woman, he had just saved. He crouched down in front of her.**   
** "Hitomi..." he began softly.**   
** "Thank you, Van." she said quickly. "For saving me."**   
** For a moment, there was silence. Then Van spoke. "Hitomi, what happened?"**   
** She didn't answer him at first. Her voice was barely audible as she formed the words. "I don't know." Her head was turned, as if hiding something.**   
** Van was generally an impatient person. But if he had to wait all day to get an answer, he would. He _had _to know what happened.**   
** "I... I was headed back home..." Hitomi began, her voice wavering. I was so high up... when suddenly, the light just... disappeared! That's when I started falling and now... here I am."**   
** The young king didn't know what to say. The pillar of light _vanishing? Malfunctioning?_It just didn't seem right... maybe... maybe it was because she didn't have the pendant in possesion! No, that couldn't be it. When Van raised the energist, he had the combined forces of the dragon's heart and the stone of tears. So what was it?**   
** "Lord Van!!" came a half-hearted squeal. "I'll be right back," he promised Hitomi, and went over to be tackled by the catgirl.**   
** "Oh Lord Van!" Merle wailed, hugging him close. From her position on the large stone, Hitomi could hear the sadness in her voice. "She's gone, isn't she? Hitomi is gone!" She held him tighter, tears beginning to form.**   
** "Wait, Merle--" Van began, but Merle continued.**   
** "You didn't even tell her, did you?" the catgirl said accusingly. "Now she's gone back to the Mystic Moon, and you never even told her--" she was cut off by Van's 'hush' motion.**   
** _Tell me? _wondered Hitomi. _Tell me what?_**   
**"Merle, you don't understand..." Van sighed, and decided to return to Hitomi. The pink-haired girl clung to his arm, and received the surprise of her life when they rounded the forest edge.**   
** "HITOMI!" she shouted gleefully, tacklehugging the unexpectant girl. Hitomi giggled and returned the hug, and then squirmed out of Merle's grasp. Merle eyed her carefully. "You're still here?" she asked incredulously. "But I thought..." she turned to Van. "Lord Van... _that's _the reason that you were in the sky? You brought her back?"**   
** The Fanel shook his head. "The pillar of light seems to have... malfunctioned." he said flatly.**   
** "Oh." Merle couldn't think of a better thing to say. She glanced furtively at Hitomi. _She didn't go back home... so why is she slightly smiling?_**   
** "Well Hitomi," the catgirl piped up. "If you're going to be staying in Fanelia a little longer than we thought, maybe we should arrange for some sort of room for you."**   
** Hitomi smiled a little and nodded. Immediately, the tailed girl grabbed Hitomi's wrist and lead the way to the castle, leaving Van to his thoughts. _So Hitomi is going to stay for a little while... _the notion caused Van's spirits to be lifted. He fingered the pendant that rested against his collarbone, half thinking about Hitomi, half thinking about a way to get her home. The only problem was, once here, he would never want to let her go.******

** "Sorry about the mess." Merle said, a sweatdrop appearing on her head. The castle had been thoroughly damaged from Dilandau's rampage. It had only been a few days since the citizens of Fanelia had returned and had started to work on their reconstruction. The castle had remained, for the most part, untouched, as upon their return, the king had not been there. Sunlight flooded through the giant holes that were apparent in most of the rooms. The floors were covered with fallen boards and rubble. Windows were smashed, leaving sharred glass edges and shutters that hung onto the windowframe by only a sliver of wood. The paint was peeling, and fallen snuffed torches littered the ground. In the main hall, the carpet was torn as if by some savage beast, and the throne was only half there. It seemed that everything had some sort of charred mark, as if Dilandau himself had personally seen to it that every object in the castle be scorched.**   
** "It's a wreck." commented Merle, as if Hitomi was unable to see it for herself. "Most of the rooms was completely destroyed. There are one or two, however, that seem fine." Merle lead Hitomi down a dark hallway, carefully stepping over the ruins. She pointed to a pair of doors, which were quite demolished. "That's Lord Van's room." she said. Looking inside, Hitomi saw that it was a little less destroyed than the other rooms they had previously visited.**   
** "It's very nice." she remarked politely. Merle nodded impatiently before scampering up to a room a few doors down. It had no door, it had been ripped off its hinges and lay a few feet away.**   
** "This used to be one of the noblemen's rooms." she said, carefully walking in. "But now it's mine. The noblemen haven't returned yet."**   
** The room was in shambles. There were no windows, and Hitomi had to be very cautious so to not trip over the long boards that lay against the walls and floor.**   
** "I like the open windows." Merle said gleefully. "It makes it easier to get around Fanelia." she jumped up onto the windowsill and watched as the people down below worked on their homes. "So, Hitomi." she said, a sly tone in her voice. "Whose room would you like to stay in? Mine..." she grinned devilishly at the girl as she added, "Or Lord Van's?"**   
** "What do you mean by _that, _Merle??" Hitomi demanded angrily. Merle snickered. "I'll stay in your room if you don't mind." but silently, she wished she could stay with Van. But then again, what was the point? He probably didn't like her as she hoped.**   
** "What the--" Hitomi began, something on Merle's bed catching her eye. "How did _this _get here?"******

  
A/N: owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow!!!!!!!!! ; _ ; PAIN!!!! GAAAAAAHHHH!!!   
Sorry, this chapter wasn't written at my best. You see, I just had a _lovely _visit to a _wonderful _place called the orthodontist. Erggggg.... damn these braces!   
*will   
be   
fine* LOL   
Please read and review. I promise, the story will get interesting. If you are a V/H fan, you've come to the right place. In further chapters (if this is worthy of continuing), there will be some V/H fluff. But those chapters will come when I'm not in agonizing... agony. When I'm in pain, I write pain (right now, if I was doing a V/H 'romantic' scene, instead of a kiss I'd probably have it end up with the couple yelling their hearts out at each other... @_@)   
05.01.01 


	3. 

ff3 **.......chapter titles will come later**

**_Recap:_**   
**"What the--" Hitomi began, something on Merle's bed catching her eye. "How did _this _get here?"**

  
** "Hmm?" said Merle, looking up from her spot at the window, "How did _What _get here?"**   
** "My bag..." whispered Hitomi, pointing to the green and purple duffel bag that lay comfortably on the cat girl's bed. "I clearly remember leaving it in Asturia..."**   
** Merle chuckled a little. "_I _brought it back on my return to Fanelia. I thought that it..." she stopped.**   
** "Thought that it what, Merle?"**   
** "Nevermind." replied the catgirl hastily. "Well, it will be useful for you now that you're here, huh?"**   
** Hitomi nodded and began to rummage through her things, seeing that everything was there. Among the many items was many pieces of used paper. Gingerly, the short-haired girl pulled them out.**   
** _Memories... _Hitomi almost whispered aloud. And that was excatly what these pages were. Sheets and sheets of paper, filled with what Hitomi had written during her stay on Gaia. She wanted to remember everything she could about the events that had taken place.**   
** _I don't know where I am. The scenery is very much like Earth's, in a very primitive way, but it is not Earth. I have been informed by the boy who caused me to be here in the first place that this is another world entirely, called Gaia. The Earth and moon hang in the sky, and looking at them makes me homesick. I miss you, Amano, Yukari, mom, dad... even you, Mamoru. I'm currently residing in a castle in a country called "Fanelia". The ruler of this land is none other than the boy I saved from the dragon (though he denied it). He is currently a Prince, but is to ascend to King late this afternoon. His name is Van._**   
**_ A young girl visited me at my window this morning. She's an eerie mix... part human, part cat. I think her name is "Merle", but I could be wrong. Anyway, she appeared at my window, warning me not to get to close to Van (now what could she mean by that? Certainly she can't mean 'don't fall in love with him'! That's ridiculous. Van is so cold-hearted and arrogant, I could _never _love him) and then Merle began... _Hitomi stopped reading for a moment, reflecting. How ironic, that the one person she didn't like at all in the beginning was the one she was in love with now.**   
** _Is it love? _she wondered. _Or is it just another 'phase', like Amano and Allen? What, is it that I've gone through the brunette and blond phase, and now I'm moving onto raven-haired men? _it was not the first time during her stay on Gaia that she began to doubt her emotions. She put the papers carefully back into her bag.**   
** "You look tired." Merle commented, watching her the same way that a cat would, when it's hungry and knows that you are the sole keeper of its food. "Maybe you should get some rest."**   
** "Oh, I couldn't do that, Merle." Hitomi said modestly. "It would be rude to kick you out of your own room."**   
** "It's okay," the cat assured. "I should get out there and help some more, anyway."**   
** Hitomi smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Merle." she said, before getting under the covers of the bed, asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.**

** The first thing that Hitomi saw when she woke up was a cat's face, staring into her own.**   
** "AH!" shrieked the sandy-haired girl, jumping. "What's the big idea, scaring me out of my wits like that??"**   
** Merle crossed her arms defensively. "Well, _I'm _not the one who slept nearly a full day! Lord Van was beginning to worry about you."**   
** "I slept a _full day_?"**   
** "Mm-Hmm. It's a good thing that you woke up when you did. Lunch is almost ready." she tugged on Hitomi's arm. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go eat!"**   
** Despite her many protests of wanting to wear something else from her duffel bag, Merle immediately dragged her out of bed, down the long corridor, and turned to a set of doors that led to the balcony.**   
** "Here we are." announced Merle cheerily, opening the doors. Van sat on the fat railing of the balcony, one knee drawn up to his body as he watched the people down below. Hearing the creak of the doors, he looked up.**   
** "Hitomi!" he said with a smile. "I see you're finally up. How was your sleep?"**   
** "Fine, thank you." Hitomi said, her eyes straying from the young king to the food set out on a blanket on the floor. There really wasn't much; just a few fruits and vegetables.**   
** "I wish there was more I could offer you," Van said sadly. "But the kitchen was destroyed and the cooks have not yet return. There is no available food other than what grows in Fanelia."**   
** "That's okay, Van." Hitomi said with a smile. Graciously, she sat down to eat. Merle sat down beside her and began to gnaw on something she had caught in the forest that morning. It looked like some sort of insect, and Merle's expressions as she ate proved that she thought it was a nummy treat.**   
** The girl from the Mystic Moon bit into a star-shaped fruit and found that it tasted very much like a peach. Until this point, she hadn't realized how hungry she was. "Aren't you eating anything, Van?" she asked in between munches.**   
** "I'm not very hungry, actually."**   
** "Goodday, Merle! Master Van! And the woman who I cannot identify!" a young catguy waved from below. Curious, the catgirl poked her head over the balcony to see who it was who said it. The catguy smiled up at her, his dark brown eyes sparkling.**   
** "Kayulo..." she whispered, blush creeping to her cheeks. She watched as he smiled at her, and returned to helping with the work on a neighbour's house.**   
** "Who's Kayulo?" Hitomi said slyly, nudging the cat.**   
** "Err, no one!" Merle said, hastily shoving another "cat treat" onto her mouth. "Hey, he looks like he could use some help..." Merle said dreamily, thinking of the catguy. She said her goodbyes to Hitomi and Van, before running off to aid Kayulo.**   
** Hitomi giggled.**   
** "Merle's new love." Van said, equally chuckling.**   
** "Whatever happened to you?" Hitomi joked.**   
** "She gave up on me a long time ago..." Van said, looking up at the sky, deep in thought.**   
** Silence fell between them.**   
** Van shifted uncomfortably. "Hitomi..." he began softly. "I haven't found a way to get you back to the Mystic Moon." **_That's a lie you liar you haven't even looked you don't want her to go why can't you just tell her that instead and then maybe she would stay and then again maybe that's a selfish thing to ask and besides she probably doesn't love you_   
**"Van, it's only been one day." Hitomi said seriously. **_And I hope it can be longer I want to stay in Fanelia with you Van for just a little while longer you know I never really got to know you as well as I would like and now I've just come to realize how much you mean to me and I can't let you go not now not just yet_   
**For a moment, nothing more was said, the pair just sat, looking into each other's eyes, as if the solution to Hitomi's predicament was hidden within them. Van suddenly felt his cheeks go hot and abruptly turned away. "I'll speak with my advisors today." he said carefully, waiting for his cheeks to cool. "Perhaps they will figure out something that we haven't."**

  
A/N: Okay, so this chapter is short. No romance yet, but there will be. Prolly by chapter... um..... 5 or 6? *lol* That is, if I should continue. :-/ As I said, this is a fanfic that can be continued or discontinued depending on what _you guys think. _I will feel no pain in deleting it, it's only an extra fanfic that I work on when I'm stuck in a rut with my other Fanfic, _Sailor Mystic Moon._   
05.09.01 


	4. Ideas

ff4 **Chapter 4: Ideas******

** "So you see, gentlemen, that is our predicament. Any thoughts and/or ideas are thoroughly welcomed." Van sat at the head of what was left of the conference table. About 5 advisors sat alongside him. Van had just come to explain about Hitomi being unable to return to the Mystic Moon.**   
** The noblemen huddled together and began whispering_ [raspberries, strawberries, raspberries, strawberries LOL] . _the young king waited impatiently for a response and it wasn't long before he got one.**   
** The advisor with the long grey beard and mustache stood up. The teen in red immediately recognized him as being someone he had seen in Asturia before.**   
** "Your Majesty," he began with a cough. "We have formulated what may be the most hopeful idea for the situation."**   
** "I'm all ears."**   
** "Well, Sire, as I was in Asturia a few weeks ago, I noticed that Lord Folken, your late brother--" Van winced at the term "late"--"was working consistantly on a project. He recovered some part of the Vione that led Asturian advisors to believe it had to do with the power of the DragEnergist crystal in the guymelef Escaflowne, and in the girl's pendant. From what we have heard, though it may simply be town rumours, that piece that was recovered from the Floating Fortress is what caused Lord Folken and the girl to be transported to Zaibach."**   
** "That is correct."**   
** "Lord Folken's lab was left intact. It has not been touched since his... departure. Perhaps if we used his machine, we could send miss Kanzaki back to her world?"**   
** Van looked thoughtful for a moment. "You might have an idea there, Gudevo. Unfortunately, I have no idea how to work such a piece of equipment."**   
** "We had an idea for that, too." piped up another advisor.**   
** "Oh?"**   
** "What about Lord Dryden of Asturia, your Highness? He is known to be quite the technician."**   
** Van rubbed his chin decisively. "Yes, that sounds like an excellent plan. Where is Dryden at the moment?"**   
** "I believe he is in Daeledus."**   
** "Very well. Is the messenger here?"**   
** "No, Sire, he has not yet returned. Perhaps someone else may take his place for the time being?"**   
** Van's eyes gleamed. "I know just who might be interested."******

** "_Me_?" the youth's deep brown eyes sparkled. "But Lord Van, this is such an honor! Surely..."**   
** Van shook his head stubbornly.**   
** "Kayulo, you are known in Fanelia as being the best 'locator'. Daeledus is a large country, it won't be easy to find Lord Dryden."**   
** Kayulo turned a bit red, deeply flattered by the thought of being chosen out of all the citizens of Fanelia to deliver a message to Lord Dryden. His king handed him the letter, and told him to give that to the Merchant prince when he found him.**   
** "I'll set out right away!" the catguy beamed. As if to contradict his motives, the sky suddenly darkened.**   
** "Maybe you should hold off until tomorrow." suggested Van. "The Gods don't seem pleased with the idea of you going today."******

** Hitomi shivered slightly. It was cold in Merle's room, especially without the windows to enclose the heat. Rain poured down outside, and every now and then a thunderclap struck. Hitomi didn't mind the storm, she just hated the coldness. She glanced at the catgirl, who lay curled in a ball at the edge of the bed.**   
** _Well, doesn't _she _look content! But then again, why wouldn't she? She's covered in fur! _groaning in exasperation, Hitomi got up. _What we need here is a nice little fire to spruce things up._**   
**Carefully avoiding the fallen bits of block concrete, Hitomi made her way over to the mostly smashed fireplace. Running her hands along the floor, she found two thin sticks and placed them in the fireplace. She rubbed them together, praying that the friction would bring forth a nice, blazing fire so that Hitomi could warm her frozen toes.**   
** Nothing.**   
** "Damnit!" Hitomi spat, throwing the utensils to the ground in anguish. She wrapped her arms around her body, shuddering again. A thought of Van suddenly struck her and she decided to go see how he was faring through the weather.******

** Van was faring rather well. He had managed to get a fire going in the fireplace, and was seated in front of it, cross-legged. His ruby eyes watched the flames dance, completely transfixed by something within the small blaze. His right hand was gripping the pendant tightly. He wondered why he still had it, he should have returned it to Hitomi. _No don't give it back don't give it back she gave it to you she wanted you to have it to keep it forever to remember you of her and her beautiful green eyes and hair and smile and_**   
**"Van?" came a tiny voice. A short haired girl poked her head through the doorway, her emerald eyes peering around the well-lit room. Immediately Van let his hand drop from the pendant.**   
** "Hitomi." he smiled warmly.**   
** The girl pushed the door open a little more. "May I come in?"**   
** "Of course."**   
** She crept in, as if walking normally would wake someone. She set herself down on the floor next to Van, who scooted over to allow her more room. Instantly, she raised her hands to meet the heat of the flames.**   
** Van's furtive gaze never left Hitomi. He watched her, as she warmed her hands. He watched her, as she shivered slightly. Gods, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and just hold her, making her feel toastier. _don't do it you fool remember the rule don't get too attached to her because you'll regret it when she has to return home_**   
**"Lousy weather, huh?" Hitomi said, trying to make conversation.**   
** "You're cold."**   
** Hitomi raised a brow. "I couldn't get a fire started in Merle's room. No wonder I failed the 'Wilderness Survival' test." she chuckled to herself. Van wasn't really listening. He frowned, and stood up. He crossed over to his bed and sat with one leg over the other. Something about his boots seemed to have caught his attention and he began to fiddle with them.**   
** "Van, what's wrong?"**   
** "Nothing."**   
** "I can tell when you're lying. Please tell me."**   
** "I think I found a solution to the predicament we're in."**   
** "Really?" Hitomi grinned.**   
** "My brother built a machine when we were in Asturia. Something recovered from the Vione."**   
** "I remember it." Hitomi's voice softened. That machine had been pretty much what had caused Folken's death.**   
** "Well, if I managed to find someone to start it up again, maybe it would be able to send you back to the Mystic Moon."**   
** Hitomi nodded. Van told her who he had in mind to rev up the machine and she nodded again.**   
** "A message to him will be sent out tomorrow. He will most likely respond in a week's time."**   
** _i don't want to go that soon no not that soon i pray it takes longer i want to be with van some more to see if what i feel is real or just another phase or what _Hitomi's mind raced.**   
** "That sounds like a good idea, Van." Hitomi said, trying to hide her disappointment that it would only be a little over a week before she would say one last goodbye to her beloved. Van was trying to do the same.**   
** "I'm going to go get some rest, Van. I'll need sleep for the big day tomorrow. I have no intention of just sitting around, I may as well make myself useful and help out."**   
** "If it's too cold in your room, you can always stay here." the words blurted out of Van's mouth before he could think of what it was he was saying. It had come out completely wrong. The two both turned beet red.**   
** "Err, I think I'll be fine, Van." Hitomi said, being the first to recover from the sentence that hung in the air. Quickly, she exited the room.**   
** "Stupid." Van told himself, before flopping back onto his bed.******

  
A/N: Woohoo, another "not-at-my-best" chapter. Gotta love 'em. :oP Later chapters will be more interesting, trust me! *lol* 


	5. A Hard Day's Nigh--er, Work!

ff5 A/N: Hey guys! I know I promised V-H romance around this time, but I'm going to have to break that. :-/ The mushy stuff may take as late as chapter 10! (LOL, providing I get that far)   
  
**Chapter 5:******

** Kayulo left early the next morning for Daeledus, in hopes that he would find Lord Dryden. Merle watched him from the missing window in her room, her eyes brimming with tears. Her sniffling awoke the girl huddled in the warm bed.******

** "Don't cry, Merle." she soothed the catgirl. "Your boyfriend will return to you."******

** "He's not my boyfriend," Merle said defensively.******

** Hitomi laughed. "Yes, of course not, Merle. That's why you look at him with big hearts in your eyes."******

** "You're one to talk." the cat shot back.******

** "What's _that _supposed to mean?"******

** Merle leapt onto the bed and began to lick her paw calmly. "Come off it, Hitomi. I know all about your feelings for Lord Van." Hitomi turned red but remained silent. "I'm amazed you guys haven't kissed yet." the catgirl continued. Then she stopped licking her hand to take a moment an examine Hitomi's face. "Or _have _you?" she moved closer to the sandy-borwn heaired girl, her eyes darting back and forth. "Hitomi, have you kissed Lord Van yet??" she asked excitedly.******

** Hurriedly, Hitomi shoved the catgirl off her. "Merle!" she chided. "I have _not _kissed Van." then she added, "And I don't feel that way about him." the cat was very skeptic of this.******

** "Oh rea--" she began but paused and sniffed the air. "It seems we have an eavesdropper." she commented mildly, looking over her shoulder. Hitomi turned pale as she saw a flash of red, black, and beige fly by the door. The sound of running footsteps echoed through the corridor.******

** "Oh, no, Van..." Hitomi's hand went to her mouth.******

** "I bet you're regretting what you just said, huh?" said Merle snidely. She sighed and threw some clothes at Hitomi from her duffel bag. "Come on, let's get some breakfast."**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

** As Hitomi predicted, Van was not at the "eating balcony", as Merle had dubbed it the day before. Some food had been set out, however. Again, it was not much. It was quite fitting. Hitomi wasn't very hungry after the foolish words that had popped out of her mouth.******

** "I'm tired of just sitting on my butt." Hitomi grumbled, watching the town progress below. "I'm going to go help." Leaving Merle behind to eat her nummy snail treats, the girl from the Mystic Moon set out to her room. Quickly, she changed into her track clothes so as not to get her uniform sweaty.**   
**Then she burst outside.******

** Fanelia was definitely very busy this morning. The previous afternoon's weather had thrown everyone off-track, and they were deperately trying to resume their pace.******

** Hitomi didn't know where to begin, it seemed that everywhere she looked there was something that needed fixing, someone who needed help. She decided it would be best to start at the first home, and move her way along.******

** "Excuse me, ma'am, can I help you?" she asked a petite woman in an apron who appeared to be having trouble with accessing the roof of her house to repair it.******

** "The seeress of the Mystic Moon? Of course, dear." Hitomi warily climbed the wooden ladder.******

** "What do you need help with?"******

** "The roof, dear. Do you see those planks there? They need to be nailed in properly. Those damn Zaibach scum completely destroyed our roof." she shook her head. "Here are the nails and the hammer." she paused a moment. "Mistress of the Mystic Moon,--"******

** "It's just Hitomi." the sandy-haired girl said with a smile.******

** "Forgive me. Hitomi, would it be alright if I attended to a different area of the house? Are you alright here?"******

** "Yes, it would be fine, thanks."******

** The woman left, quite pleased with the extra helping hand.******

** "Thank you so much, Lady Hitomi." the woman bowed respectfully. It had been 3 hours since Hitomi had begun her task, and at last she had finished it.******

** "It was nothing." Hitomi said with a smile. That was a lie. It had been a _lot _of work. Now she could feel empathy for the others. Wiping the sweat off her brow, she began her journey to the next house.**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

** Dusk began to set in slowly. Hitomi was grateful, for the work was slowly coming to an end. She had aided with reconstruction at 7 houses that day, for a total of 9 hours. Her feet were positively killing her. She collapsed into a seating position on a piece of debris, exhausted.******

** "My, my, don't we look beat!" exclaimed a hearty voice. Hitomi looked up and saw the familiar face of the wolfman who had first taken her to Fanelia.******

** "Ruhm!" she said with a smile.******

** "Ah, so you _do _recognize me. It's good to see you again, little lady."******

** "And you."******

** "You look thirsty. Can I get you some water?"******

** "That would be great, thank you very much." she took the cup and gulped down the cool liquid quickly. It felt wonderful against her dry throat.******

** Ruhm took a seat next to her. "I don't understand," he admitted. "I could have sworn I saw you being carried home by that light..."******

** "I was..." began Hitomi. "But something happened, and the light failed, and I fell..."******

** "And King Van caught you." he finished for her. He shook his head sadly. "Some people think that his wings are a curse... but personally, I think they are a gift."******

** "They're beautiful..." Hitomi whispered unconsiously.******

** Ruhm chuckled. "You're blushing, little one."******

** "Hey Ruhm! Give me a hand here, would ya?" came a voice.******

** "Coming, Lumer." he sighed and patted Hitomi on the shoulder. "Take care, seeress."******

** As he moved away from the fallen stone where Hitomi was, she was given a clearer view of the area surrounding her. Amidst the many citizens who were making an effort to return home, was Van. He was helping two other men lift a heavy board.... and his red shirt lay a few feet away.******

** Hitomi watched as he slowly managed to lift the wood with his companions. The fact that Van was shirtless gave Hitomi a good look at his torso. She had never really noticed how muscly he had gotten over the months; she had been too busy gazing dreamily at the blond knight.******

** With a last heap of effort, Van managed to push the wood up onto the roof, where some other waiting men immediately positioned it and began to hammer away at it.******

** Van smiled, pleased that his country was slowly working its way to being completed.******

** "Men, let's call it a day," he said, patting them amiably on the shoulder. The nodded and grinned,**   
**heading home for their awaiting suppers.******

** The young king threw his head back and poured a bucket of water over his raven-black hair before running a hand through it. The action made him look even more gorgeous in Hitomi's eyes and she couldn't keep herself from staring, her cheeks growing as red as strawberries. Van turned, his ruby eyes meeting hers, and for the first time, Hitomi noticed that he was wearing her pendant. She was completely touched. She had given it to him to keep, she had never expected him to wear it.******

** He smiled at her and reached for his shirt, pulling it over his head, much to Hitomi's dismay. Then he approached her.******

** "I see you've been hard at work as well," he commented. She answered in a nod. "Come, let's get something to eat," he invited with a grin. He held out his gloved hand to her, to help her up from her seat. Her eyes never leaving his, her delicate fingers reached out and clasped his own.******

** For a moment, time froze. Nothing existed except for them, locked in each other's gaze.******

** N_ever let go, Hitomi never let go._****__**

**_ I won't let go ever, I promise._****__**

**But the moment was broken as soon as Van let his hand fall from hers. They walked back to the castle in silence, both flustered.**   
  
A/N: arrrrrrggggg! Why can't I invent more interesting chapters? LOL It's all about introductions! I guess I'm too wrapped up in my other story (which, frankly, I think is 10000 times better) to make this one seem any good @_@.   
05.14.01   



	6. Clothes

ff6 Chapter 6? Already? dude! O_O 

** _"_**_It appears that anything in this new world is possible. I have met wolfmen and catgirls, and have seen robots that fly and battle with swords or shoot liquid metal from their claws. But what I have just seen tops all that easy: Van, the boy who I was brought to this world with, has wings. _He _was the one from my vision who swooped down to rescue me, it wasn't Allen. The raven-haired boy who I thought was a creep has just saved my life._   
_ "Upon waking up in an area far from the Dragon-Mine, I found that Amano had paged me. I clutched the small electronic device against me, sobbing as I realized how much I miss you, Amano. But my crying was stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Van, his amazing white wings stretched out behind him. So it was true, then, it had not been a dream. Van was an angel... my guardian angel, in a way. He had saved me._   
_ "Merle was awake within seconds, and immediately ran to her 'Lord Van', trying to hide his wings from me. A feather drifted down into my hands and I saw Van's past... a whole array of saddening stories, depicting the fated meeting of Van's parents; Goau of Fanelia, and Varie, a woman with wings._   
_ "I saw the brith of Van, and his first attempt at flying as a child. I learned that Van, his brother, and his mother were Draconians; descendants of Atlantis who, for the most part were hated and feared. I saw the disappearance of Folken and Varie, and the death of Van's father. I now realize what Van has gone through, and I feel what he must be feeling... loss._   
_ "We're now flying away from that spot, to Freid, to warn the Duchi of Freid of Zaibach's intentions. A few minutes ago, I rounded up my courage and told Van what I thought of his wings... I told him they were beautiful. I don't know why I needed to be brave for that little comment, from which the warmth in my cheeks has only begun to cool down. Why did I get all nervous about such a trivial thing? It's not like I'm in love with him or anything..."_   
**Hitomi smiled at the fond memory of seeing Van's wings for the first time. Carefully, she tucked the crumpled pieces of paper that had been her "diary" back into her duffelbag for safekeeping and walked over to the window. Bright morning sun filtered in and Hitomi shaded her eyes. Down below, she could see the people of Fanelia had already begun their work.**   
_Another day, Another dollar, _**she sighed to herself. She reached into her bag and brought out her track clothes. The smell was repulsive and she dropped them immediately. Hesitantly, she sniffed what she was wearing, a t-shirt and some jeans that she had slept in. It was even worse.**   
** "Well, looks like I have a plan for what to do today," she muttered to herself. She could already tell that her school uniform would fare no better in the odor test.**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The basket of clothes was becoming hard to balance, and the weight was pulled mercilessly on Hitomi's arms. All that morning she had wandered through Fanelia, asking if anyone had any wear they wanted to wash. It seemed to Hitomi that far too many of the citizens had answered "yes".**   
** Struggling a little with the load, she made one final round before heading to a little stream in the forest behind Fanelia's castle, a borrowed washboard in hand.**

** Three hours later, the clothes were strewn up in a long line of thread that attached to several trees, allowing for more room. Hitomi looked down at her uniform, and decided that it could use a wash as well. Glancing around to be sure that no one was there, she slipped out of her clothes, immediately jumping into the stream to conceal herself. She began to scrub her outfit clean.**   
** "I'll hang them later, when I have something dry to wear." she commented to herself aloud.**   
** The water was pleasantly warm, and Hitomi felt a sudden urge to take a bath. Reaching into her duffelbag which she had brought with her as a "Just in case" she pulled out a bar of soap and a washcloth.**   
** She had barely reached the point of scrubbed her toes when a shrill noise broke her bathing.**   
** "Hitomi!!!!!"**   
_Someone's coming!_**hastily, Hitomi jumped out of the water and pulled on the nearest item of clothing she could find, not bothering to look at what it was.**   
** "Hitomi!" Merle bounded into the "washing" area and spotted the sandy-haired girl. "Hitomi, Lord Van wants to see y--" she stopped, staring at Hitomi. A sly smile drew over her face. "You know, I really don't think that red is your color." she remarked with a smirk.**   
** "Red? Merle, what are you--" Hitomi looked down and turned as red as the shirt she was wearing. It was large, sleeveless, and had a small white string at the front.**   
** Merle continued with her taunting. "Lord Van told me to go find you... but it looks as though he found you first. I wonder what he looks like in a brown dress?"**   
** "You're not thinking that we... MERLE!"**   
** "Looks like that to me."**   
** "Well miss Kitty-Cat, sorry to disappoint you but Van's not here. I assume he's wherever you talked to him last."**   
** "Sure, sure."**   
** "Why is he looking for me?"**   
** "Why don't you ask the guy hiding in the bush wearing your outfit?"**   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
** In her newly cleaned uniform, Hitomi picked up the basket of laundry and began her tour of Fanelia, stopping every now and then to return the clothes she had washed. Eventually, only a few items were left. Among them was the red shirt that Hitomi had previously "borrowed".**   
** "Let me guess," Merle offered, catching up to the girl from the Mystic Moon. "You're going to return that shirt to Lord Van, and the two of you will pretend that nothing ever happened. Right?"**   
** "Nothing _did _happen." she turned her gaze to the young man who was helping reattach a door to its frame. He was again without a shirt, as his had been included in the washing. Losing some of her nerve but pushing forward nonetheless, she approached him.**   
** "Van?"**   
** "Hitomi!" he greeted with a smile, losing his concentration on the door entirely, causing the person on the other side to be surprised by a large door falling on him.**   
** "Here's your shirt, as promised." the girl from the Mystic Moon held up the red top. As she passed it over to him, she caught a whiff of the garment.**   
_(The smell of the fields... Van's smell.... I _love_ him. I love you, Van.)_   
**The memory passed through her like ice, chilling her, forcing her to remember that Van would probably never accept her as more than a friend.**   
** "Kayulo!" shrieked an excited catgirl, rushing over to greet the youth who had appeared behind Van.**   
** "Thank you, Kayulo." the young king said. "For completing that task for me. If there's anything that I can do to repay you..."**   
** "Nonsense, your Majesty. It was nothing." the catguy said, waving it away with his hand.**   
** "Once Fanelia is back in order, I promise, I will reward you." persisted Van. He pulled on his shirt and turned back the emerald-eyed girl. "I have something I need to talk to you about, Hitomi." he said nervously, his eyes darting back and forth from hers.**   
** "Of course, Van. What is it?"**   
** "Let's go into the forest, where it will be easier to talk, and get away from all the action for a little while."**   
** She nodded, examining him with curiousity. What did he have to tell her? Could it be possible that he felt the same way she did? Was this his confession? They started towards the forest.**   
** "Err, your Highness? A word?" came Kayulo's gentle voice.**   
** "I'll be right there," Van mouthed to Hitomi. She continued without him.**   
** "What is it, Kayulo?" Van asked. He glanced around. Merle had run off somewhere.**   
** "Lord Van, I... I can see what you're going to do."**   
** "What do you mean?"**   
** "I... I can't really say more than that... but I can tell you this: don't overdo it... be careful with what you say to her, your Highness." with that, the brown-furred cat turned back to his work.**   
** Van wondered what the cat was talking about, but didn't press the matter any further. He headed for the forest.**   
**______________________________________________________________________________________________******

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. -_-' Sorry for the bad chapter. *laughs* I am in constant putting-down of myself. I just really don't like this story that much (eep) because it's basically romance and later on it will be WAFF and fluff and my other one is WAY better in my opinion because it's actually original! I mean, come on! How many times has this VH paring been done? 100 000? 100 001 with mine. Sailor Mystic Moon is something entirely different, which is why I like it.   
But anyway, flame me, criticize me, suggest things, or comment or compliment me if you want. The review box is always there and always open. ^_^****

**05.25.01**   
**** ****

  



	7. Instincts

ff7 Chapter 7: Instincts 

**Van was sweating bullets. In his right hand was the letter he had received from Dryden through Kayulo. His grip on it was nearly destroying it, he was so nervous. He climbed up towards the forest and paused at the entrance.**   
** _Do it! _he told himself. _Come on, just go in and do it!_**   
**Taking a deep breath, he entered the wooded area. Hitomi was kneeling in front of his brother's grave, murmuring something. She hadn't noticed the teen in red just yet. Van approached her quietly.**   
** "Folken..." Hitomi whispered to the gravestone. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault you're gone, if only I hadn't..." she let her voice trail off, her eyes watering. She brushed her tears away hastily. "Folken, I understand what you were trying to tell me in my vision, but I think that what I feel is all in vain. You see, Va--" the sound of a cracking branch stopped her, and she looked up to find Van standing a few feet behind her.**   
** The young king was surprised to see Hitomi tearing up. It pained him to see her eyes watering, threatening to spill salty droplets down her cheek at any moment.**   
** "Oh Van..." sighed Hitomi, letting the tears flow. "It's my fault that your brother is gone, that you're left all alone without him..."**   
** _But I'm not alone, I have you. _Van felt his heart breaking at her self-blame. He kneeled down next to her and that's when impulse took over. He placed his arms around her and drew her into his comforting embrace. "Shh... it's okay...." he heard himself soothe her. He could feel the one he loved shaking with her sobs. Gods, he wanted to kiss the tears away. But Van knew he couldn't. She'd probably slap him for that, and he didn't want to risk losing her.**   
** Never breaking the hug, Van and Hitomi stood. Despite her sadness, Hitomi felt like she was flying. For the 4th time that she could remember, she was being held by Van in a way that, in her eyes, might be considered a little romantic.**   
** Van lowered his face to her ear. "No matter what, Hitomi," he began, his voice shaking. "You will never be to blame for my brother's death. _Never_." Hitomi heard his words and felt a million times better. In gratitude, she reached up and wound her arms around his back.**   
** Suddenly, Van pulled away. _No, no, NO! _he shouted in his mind. _It's just like when I said goodbye to her... I don't want to think about that. I _never _want to let her go._**   
**Hitomi looked at him for some explanation as to why he withdrew, but he turned away before she could see the melancholic look on his face.**   
** "Van..."**   
** "I received word from Dryden this morning." Van said quickly, cutting her off.**   
** "Oh." Hitomi's mouth didn't seem to want to function past that one word, she was still stunned that Van had pulled away. Somehow managing to regain her voice, she asked, "What does he say?"**   
** Van held up the letter, turning to face her. He opened it and looked it over again quickly before reading aloud.**   
** "**_Your Highness,_   
_ sorry to hear that Hitomi didn't make it back to the Mystic Moon safely, but I'm sure she'll be fine in your care._   
_ I read your letter over, and it mentioned the machine that Folken Strategos had resurrected from the Zaibach Floating Fortress wreckage. I _did _manage to get a glimpse of it as they were pulling it in, and it looks kinda complicated. I will, however, take a good look at it the next time I'm in Asturia._   
_ Unfortunately, due to the work I have to complete here, I won't be in Princess Millerna's country until one month from now. I do hope this will cope with your schedule._   
_ Drop me a line sometime,_   
_ Dryden"_   
**Van looked to Hitomi for her reaction. Hitomi didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Cry because it would mean another month until she was back on eEarth, or laugh because it would mean a full month more with someone she loved... who knew? Maybe, in that month, he would return her feelings.**   
** "What are you thinking about, Hitomi?" Van asked quietly.**   
** "Hmm?" she looked up suddenly, shaken from her thoughts. "Oh, it's nothing Van. It's unfortunate that it will be another month, but that's quite alright. I can help with the reconstruction of Fanelia!" she said cheerily.**   
** The king of Fanelia was pleased to see that she was taking the news so well.**   
**"Are you sure? If you really want to go home quite quickly, there may be someone else I can try..."**   
** "No, it's okay." Hitomi said hurriedly. "Dryden is trustworthy." it was a stupid explanation, but it wasn't as if Hitomi was about to confess her feelings to Van. Although she was terribly homesick, she still wanted the luxury of spending even another week with Van. Maybe during their last month together, she would tell him how she felt. **   
** Maybe. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
** Hitomi looked up at the little part of sky that could be seen through the leaves above. The light of the evening was quickly fading. She hadn't left the Fanelian forest yet. It had been hours since Van had read the letter from Dryden aloud, hours since the young king had exited the forest, inviting Hitomi to what he promised would be a dinner beyond the usual small amounts of fruit and bread. Hitomi had politely declined, saying that she was going to stay a little while in the wooded area. Van had looked concerned, but didn't push it. Halfway to the castle, he had paused for a moment, as a sudden flash of boldness struck him. He had turned around to tell her what he had been hiding, but she wasn't there, so he slowly shuffled home.**   
** "Van..." Hitomi said unconsiously. She was kneeling in front of the Fanel graveyard, pensive. For a while, when Van embraced her, she had felt the guilt of Folken's death just slide away. But now, it had been hours since the raven-haired biy had left her alone, and the pangs at her conscience were back.**   
**"Folken, I'm so sorry... it's all my fault... " she let her sentence trail off, not wanting to think about the horrible crime she had committed. She leaned back against the knee of the Escaflowne and let out a heavy sigh. It was late, the sun had vanished, and owl-like creatures began to hoot. The crickets chirped, singing a lullaby for the girl from the Mystic Moon. Hitomi found her eyelids drooping, and it wasn't long before she fell asleep.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Merle sat on Van's bed, yawning lazily. Her eyes swayed from left to right as her gaze followed the young Fanelian king who was pacing back and forth, clutching the pendant.**   
** "She'll be back soon, Lord Van." the catgirl assured. "I have a feeling that if she was in danger, you would have known by now." this comment eased Van a bit, and he stopped pacing. He flopped down on his bed with a sigh. Merle picked up the pendant for a moment and examined it.**   
** "You haven't told her yet, have you."she let the pendant drop back onto his chest.**   
** "No. How can I? She thinks of me as a friend, nothing more. She probably still loves Allen." Van said mournfully.**   
** "Wake up, Lord Van! She's crazy about you. If she still loved Allen, she would have married him. If she still loved Allen, she wouldn't have been so happy to see _you_ when you brought her back to Gaia. Has it ever occured to you that maybe she's as cold-footed as you are?"**   
** Van didn't answer. **   
** "Fine, don't believe me. Honestly, you can be so stubborn sometimes!" Merle left the room in a huff.**   
** The king let out another sigh. He looked at the clock on his wall, which had remained surprisingly intact. 11pm. Van decided it was time to check on Hitomi.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
** "Hitomi?" he whispered as he approached the spot where he had last seen her. She was nowhere to be found. He searched around the mini cemetery. A strange sound stratled him and he turned, instinctively drawing his sword. There was nothing there, except for the sleeping girl sitting against the Escaflowne's knee. Van smirked and silently put his sword back in it's scabbard. He made his way over to Hitomi, noticing how beautiful she was when asleep. Not wanting to wake her, he slipped his arms beneath her and lifted her up, carrying her back to the castle.**   
** After what seemed like a short time, he arrived in her guestroom, a room that she no longer had to share with the catgirl; a room had just recently been repaired and that's where Merle was staying. Carefully, Van set the sleeping beauty down on her bed. Hitomi let out a few tired noises but remained asleep. Van's hand slowly moved towards her head and he brushed away her honey-brown hair. Impulsively, he bent down and kissed her forehead.**   
** "Sweet dreams, Hitomi." he whispered. He left her room, closing the door behind him.**

__________________________________________________________________________________________   
A/N: Sorry it took me to long to get this chapter out. At last, we are having some romancey action! ^_^ more to come later! 


	8. Love's Labours Lost

ff8 A/N: Thanks to all who replied to my question. There will be no rival for Hitomi (that plotline has been overdone anyway) but there will be other obstacles for Van and Hitomi that will come later. I know I said that they would pro'ly kiss in chapter 10, but I'm going to have to go back on that. I'll leave when they kiss as a surprise. If they _do _kiss. >: ) 

**Chapter 8: Love's Labours Lost**

**Hitomi woke up quite early the next morning. At first she was bewildered at how she had wound up back in the guestroom bed, she clearly remembered having dozed off in the Fanelian forest. The sensation was quickly replaced by one of serenity.**   
** _Van... _she thought, noticing that her thoughts these days mostly consisted of one particular name. Vaguely, she could remember the events that had taken place last night. **_Van. It was Van, wasn't it, who brought me in._** Unconsiously she touched her forehead and turned red.**   
** "Now _that _part I'm _sure _was a dream," she assured herself. A tiny part of her subconscience knew it had really happened, but that tiny part was being ignored.**   
** Hitomi quickly changed her clothes, switching into the ones she frequently wore for track practice. An early-morning jog might do nicely.**   
** She tiptoed through the corridors. It must have been 5 am, no one was awake yet. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. Some movement on one of the back balconies. Curiosity struck and she decided to investigate. Slowly, she pushed open the double doors, unprepared for what she was about to see.**   
** There, in the middle of the balcony with his wings stretched out was Van. In his hand he gripped the pendant. Feathers were flying everywhere from the majestic white. His shirt lay a few feet away, unharmed.**   
** "Van." again with the one word that took up Hitomi's thoughts.**   
** He spun around, startled. "Hitomi," he said gently. He paused for a moment as his wings retracted into his back. "What are you doing up so early?"**   
_Your wings are so amazing, Van... how could anyone think they're a curse? _**Van turned beet red, and Hitomi realized that she had spoken aloud.**   
** "Thanks," he said feebly. "I was just taking a quick fly to stretch them out." he picked up his shirt and pulled it on. He turned to look out the balcony at the many trees below. Hitomi moved to be beside him.**   
** "It was the strangest thing," she said coyly. "Last night I remember falling asleep near the Escaflowne... yet when I woke up, I was in the guestroom bed."**   
** "Maybe you walk in your sleep."**   
** "Maybe a certain king decided to be a gentleman and carry me. Thank you, Van." she smiled. The Fanel grinned back at her.**   
**"You still haven't answered my question." Van said, eying the clothes she wore. "What are you doing up so early?"**   
**"I needed a run." she answered simply. "To clear my head."**   
** "Can I come, or have you gone already?"**   
** "No, I haven't. And sure you can come..." she winked at him flirtatiously. "If you can catch up with me!" she bolted from the balcony, running as swiftly and silently as a gazelle. Van was close at her heels.**   
** "No fair!" he whined in a half-whisper. "You had a head start!"**   
** Hitomi just chuckled, bursting outside into the sweet morning air. No one was up yet. The very occasional sound of a hammer whacking a nail into place echoed through the area. Hitomi continued to run through the streets, moving quickly towards her destination.**   
** It took her half an hour to get there, but she had run pretty fast. She noticed a little stream and scooped some of the water up into her mouth, sighing at its refreshness. She sat down on the ground to wait.**   
** About 15 minutes later, Van came staggering up behind her, looking completely beat. Immediately he drank some water from the little brook before collapsing next to the girl he secretly loved.**   
** "Awww, is someone tired?" Hitomi asked in a playful tone, patting Van's back sympathetically.**   
** "That's.... it." Van gasped weakly. "I'm... flying back... to... Fan... elia."**   
** Hitomi smirked. "On the Mystic Moon, we have to do half an hour of running before gym class. And you have to do even more if you want to do your best on the track team."**   
** Van rolled over, so that he was lying on his back, his hands behind his head. "The Mystic Moon," he said. "Hey," he added. "Isn't this..."**   
** "This is where we arrived when I first came to Gaia." Hitomi said. "After we first met." she closed her eyes and smiled. "'What's ypur problem? Are you always so pig-headed? I didn't help you for a reward, I just... I thought you were going to die and I got scared. The least you could do is thank me! I shouldn't have even saved you, I should have let that dragon eat you!'"**   
** Van turned on his side to face her. "You have an amazing memory," he commented. "All I remember from our first encounter is you slapping me." he touched his cheek for emphasis.**   
**Hitomi chuckled. "My memory isn't actually all that great," she admitted. "I just wrote it down. I started keeping a diary when I first came to Gaia. I wrote down my thoughts, feelings, and just the days events of this strange new world I was in. I wrote so..." he lip trembled slightly, "...so I wouldn't forget." she turned away.**   
**A long silence settled between the two. At last, Van spoke, gentleness in his voice. "Hitomi... would you have forgotten if not for your diary? Would you have forgotten Allen? Merle? Zaibach? Asturia? Would you have forgotten..." he fumbled with the last word. "...me?"**   
** Hitomi looked at him, horrified. "Of course I wouldn't! I made a promise to you, Van. I always keep my promises."**   
** The young king turned to lie on his back again, looking up at the Mystic Moon. "I'll never forget you either, Hitomi." he vowed. "How could I? You've done so much for this world. You played a big part in stopping the Destiny War, and you've helped out so much with the reconstruction of Fanelia."**   
** Hitomi choked. **_So, the King's true feelings are finally revealed. He sees me as nothing more than a strange girl from another world who helped him rebuild his country and end a war. How could I ever have even considered him liking me than more than that? Wake up, Kanzaki. You're living in a dream world. Van will never love you._   
**Noticing the long pause, Van asked her what was wrong.**   
** "It's nothing." she said tersely.**   
** Concern was etched on the Fanel's face. "Tell me," he pleaded. "I can see you're mad."**   
** "Just forget it." she started to stand up.**   
** "Where are you going?"**   
** "Back to the castle." she answered stiffly, still stricken by his words.**   
** "Wait, Hitomi, what did I say?" Van began, but the girl was already running back to Fanelia.**   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**The week went by at an excruciatingly slow pace, according to Van Fanel. He and Hitomi hadn't spoken much since that morning run. He still couldn't understand what had happened back there. He frequently tried to get Hitomi to tell him, but she would just make up some excuse not to speak with him, busying herself in helping others with the reconstruction. Frustrated, the young king turned to the one person who could help him.**   
** "Stop pacing, you're making me dizzy," Merle whined, sitting on the edge of the main balcony. Van didn't seem to hear her, as he continued to stride back and forth.**   
** "The only time you pace like this is when you're thinking about Hitomi." the cat commented. "So what's wrong this time?"**   
** "I need your help, Merle." Van said suddenly, stopping to face the catgirl with intensity. "Hitomi's mad at me at me for some reason, and she won't tell me why. I tried talking to her but she keeps brushing me off."**   
** Instinctively, the pink-haired girl glanced down at the streets below, where a girl in unusual clothing was occupied repairing a torn roof. She paused a moment to brush her bangs out of her eyes before returning to work.**   
** "Please, Merle. I need to patch things up with her. I don't want her to leave with so much resentment in her heart. Please, help me." A devilish idea struck the young king and he gave Merle his sweetest "puppy-dog-eyes" which he knew she had never been able to resist.**   
** "Fine!" Merle groaned, defeated by the look. "I'll find out, but then it's up to _you _to fix things." she jumped off the rail onto the balcony. "Hey Hitomiiiiiiiiiiii!" she called. "Up here!" the strange clothed girl looked up from her work and waved to the catgirl. But when she saw the raven-haired teen behind her, her gaze turned icy and she looked away.**   
** "You were right," Merle admitted to her "brother". "She's definitely angry."**

_You played a big part in stopping the Destiny War, and you've helped out so much with the reconstruction of Fanelia. How _could_ I forget you? _**the words ran through Hitomi's mind, over and over. The thought of what Van had said only made her work harder.**   
** "Hey Hitomi." Merle said from below. "Are you almost done with that roof?"**   
** "Almost." the girl replied, nailing in the final board. "Now I am." she hopped down.**   
** "Blech!" Merle exclaimed, taking a step back and holding her nose. "It's a good thing that the bath house was fixed yesterday. You don't exactly smell like roses. Come on, let's get you all squeaky clean for Lord Van." she grabbed the older person's hand and dragged her off to a little building near the edge of the town.**   
** "But Merle--" Hitomi tried to protest, but the catgirl shoved her into the bath house. She handed her a towel and got one for herself. She slipped out of her yellow dress and jumped into the water, purring at the warmness.**   
** Hitomi followed her lead and got in as well. "It's so nice in here!" she commented, leaning back in the underwater seat. "This feels nice after a long day of work."**   
** Merle watched her in a cat-like manner.**   
** "What?" Hitomi asked, flustered.**   
** "Why _are _you working so much lately, Hitomi?" the catgirl asked cooly.**   
** "Well.... because...."**   
** "You only have 3 weeks left on Gaia and you're working 9 hours a day. You should be spending time with Lord Van."**   
** At the mentioning of Fanelia's king, Hitomi let out a "hmph."**   
** "Oh wait, I forgot. You two aren't speaking to each other." Merle remarked. "First you're in crazy about him, then you won't speak to him. Love is so confusing."**   
** "I was never in love with Van."**   
** "Liar."**   
** "I was never in love with Van." Hitomi repeated.**   
** "Then why do you turn red every time I say his name?"**   
** "I don't."**   
** "Lord _Van_."**   
** Hitomi turned a slight shade of pink.**   
** "Lord VAN."**   
** Hitomi turned a darker shade of pink.**   
** "lordVANlordVANlordVANlordVAN!!!"**   
** Hitomi turned as red as a cherry.**   
** "LORDVANLORDVANLORDVANLOR---"**   
** "OKAY, OKAY! I admit it!" exclaimed Hitomi. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "yes, I do like him. But unfortunately, I doubt that he returns those feelings."**   
** "What happened?"**   
** Hitomi recounted what he had said.**   
** "Typical male," Merle commented, tossing it aside easily. "Lord Van is like that. His mouth doesn't connect with his brain. Trust me, Hitomi. He's nuts about you. He's just too stubborn to admit it. "**   
** "Maybe. Maybe he'll realize that what he said hurt me and apologize. I can be stubborn too, and I'll just wait him out. Knowing you, you'll probably go back to him and recount what's making me angry, so it shouldn't take that long for an 'I'm sorry'."**   
** "Nooooooo...." said Merle, looking away. Hitomi smirked and rose to leave. "Wait, Hitomi." Merle called her. "Stay a little longer. I have more to ask you about."**   
** "Oh really," mused the girl with the sandy-brown hair. She sat down. "Like what?"**   
** "I'm not as stupid as you think." the cat muttered under her breath. She looked straight into Hitomi's eyes. "Hitomi," she said calmly. "Why didn't the pillar of light work when it was sending you home?"**   
** The girl seated across from her paled. "I don't know." she answered, hastily getting out of the water, drying off, and putting on her clothes. "But I have to go, I forgot something in my room. I'll see you later, Merle." she ran out of the bath house.**   
** Merle sighed, leaning her head back. **_You're just like Lord Van, Hitomi. Always keeping secrets from each other. And I don't mean your hidden love._   


______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

A/N: Hey, this is a longer chapter! Yay! So what does Merle know about Hitomi that the girl from the Mystic Moon has been keeping to herself? Will Van ever apologize? Will the destined lovers ever kiss? What will the trip to Asturia be like? If there's no rival for Hitomi, what could possibly stand in their way? Are there too many questions left unanswered? *lol* don't worry, I'm not going to put in an evil threat such as "resurrection of Zaibach" or anything. There will be no evil at all, actually. But there will be obstacles. On for those of you who are anti-Allen, sorry, but he's not going to be an obstacle in the relationship between Van and Hitomi because the blond dude is my 2nd favourite character so I don't want to make him seem like the bad guy. ^_^' 

06.27.01 


	9. Fanelian Festivities

ff9

**_Chapter 9:_**

**Fanelian Festivities**

** Three hours later, Merle lazily strutted into the king's bedchambers. She noticed his absence, and concluded that the meeting with the Council must have taken longer than anticipated. She didn't mind. She would wait.**   
** It wasn't long before the raven-haired boy came in, looking beat from the meeting. He noticed Merle and smiled slightly.**   
** "Please tell me you have **_good_**news." he said wearily, removing his boots as he sat down beside her.**   
** "I have good and bad news."**   
** "Bad news first."**   
** "Well, you were more than right: Hitomi isn't exactly happy with you right now."**   
** "Did you find out why?"**   
** "That's the good news. Apparently, you stated that you would never forget her because of all the stuff she did for Fanelia."**   
** Van looked perplexed. "Yes, but what's wrong with that?"**   
** Merle resisted the urge to thwap him. "Well, think about it, Lord Van! She hopes that you'll say you'll remember her for who she is, for all the good times you had together. She doesn't want to hear 'I'll remember what you did for Fanelia' as the only reason you'll remember her."**   
** Again, the young king looked a bit puzzled.**   
** "How long is it going to take you to accept the fact that she likes you??" the catgirl demanded. Van didn't answer the question.**   
** "I have to apologize to Hitomi." he concluded. He rose to find her.**   
** "She's sleeping. And under these circumstances, I doubt that she'd be pleased to wake up to you."**   
** Van took this into consideration and decided to tell her in the morning.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** However, she wasn't there when he knocked on the door. In fact, for the next two weeks Van barely saw her. Although he tried to apologize many times, it was useless. She would turn away and busy herself in the reconstruction of Fanelia.**   
** "Hitomi, can you just stop for one moment, please?" Van requested about one week after Merle had explained to him why she was mad.**   
** "Why should I stop, **_your Highness_**," Hitomi returned icily. "After all, you want to remember me by the way I helped in Fanelia, don't you?" with that, she had turned away from him.**   
** Van had kept his ground, awestruck. She was taking this far more seriously than he thought. Van wondered, for the first time, if Merle had been right.**

** Three days remained until Van and Hitomi would leave for Asturia to take the green-eyed girl back to the Mystic Moon. The approaching days only caused more misery for the two teens. Hitomi wondered why Van hadn't apologized. She considered the possibility that he didn't care for her anymore, if he ever had at all.**   
** "You're not working today?" came a small voice.**   
** Hitomi looked up from the window that she had been gazing out. "Oh, Merle. No, I'm not feeling well."**   
** "I can understand that." the cat replied. "If I were in your shoes, I would feel sick. He hasn't apologized yet, has he?"**   
** Hitomi shook her head sadly. "It's as if he doesn't care. I know you told him why I was angry..."**   
** "Was?"**   
** The sandy-haired girl smiled weakly. "I'm going to find him to talk to him... I've been such a jerk."**   
** Merle jumped up on the windowsill. "Are you going to the festival?"**   
** "Festival?"**   
** "Yeah, you know. The one that's taking place on your last night in Fanelia."**   
** "I didn't know about it," Hitomi confessed.**   
** "Well now you do. You **_are_**going, aren't you? You're the guest of honor. The celebration **_is_**for you, after all."**   
** "Why...?"**   
** "For everything you've done for Gaia and Fanelia. To wish you a happy life back on the Mystic Moon." Merle paused for a moment. "There's a dance and everything, and Lord Van is going to be there."**   
**"Van..."**   
** "Maybe it's the perfect time to make amends," the catgirl offered lightly. "It's outside, so it'll be dimly lit. You know, a perfect 'romantic' mood."**   
** Hitomi's face brightened. "You may have something there." her eyes darkened. "But for the full effect of my apology to him, I'll have to resume my 'cold' act , won't I?"**   
** Merle nodded. "You can make it up to him on the night of the festival. Don't worry, I'll find some alone time for you two.**   
** The sandy-haired girl smiled. "You really believe he loves me."**   
** "I **_know_**he does."**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
  
** For the next 3 days, Hitomi had to withstand avoiding Van entirely, lest her feelings for him overcome her and she blurt out her apology right away, ruining the planned romantic moment. If everything went according to what Merle had concocted in that sneaky mind of hers, Hitomi knew she would probably find herself confessing to Van before she left for Earth. The very thought put a slight spring in her step as she walked through Fanelia's streets, offering a hand to anyone who might need it.**

** On the morning of the festival, Hitomi woke up early. She stretched and looked out her window. Her eyes sparkled at the wonderment of the decorations that had begun to be set up. There were flowers and ribbons that had begun to be set out, and although there wasn't much, Hitomi could tell that it would be amazing tonight.**   
** She sighed in contentment as she pulled on her track outfit, which she had dubbed as her working clothes. She pulled open the door to her room and was surprised to find a pink-haired 13 year old standing at her doorway.**   
** "Where are you going?" the catgirl asked.**   
** "To help, of course. The daily routine."**   
** "Oh no you don't." Merle slowly pushed Hitomi back into her room and followed, closing the door behind her.**   
** Hitomi looked perplexed.**   
** "You're not going to help out on your last day here." Merle informed her.**   
** "Then what am I supposed to do, miss Kitty-Cat?"**   
** "I'm going to teach you how to dance. You don't want to look like a klutz when you're dancing with Lord Van, do you? You'd shame him!"**   
** The girl from the Mystic Moon wrinkled her nose. "Fine." she gave in. "I wouldn't want to embarrass your dear king in front of all his subjects."**   
** "Good. Now, come on." Merle positioned Hitomi right in front of her. "Obviously you're going to play the woman's part, you don't want to end up dancing with Lord Van as if you were another guy.**   
** "Now, to start, we bow. But in your case, you curtsy." the teenagers bowed and curtsied and resumed their positions.**   
** "Then, you go like this..." Merle raised her paw to meet Hitomi's hand, and continued to show her the ways to dance like a Fanelian.**

** "This is too confusing!" wailed Hitomi, plopping onto the bed, exhausted, after many hours practice.**   
** "**_I _**don't find it confusing." the catgirl said, sitting on the windowsill.**   
** "You've been in Fanelia your whole life; you've had time to observe people."**   
** "Anyone can do the dance. It's really not that hard. I think you've got it by now, anyway. Do you want to give it one last go?"**   
** Hitomi groaned in exasperation and the catgirl took that as a yes. She grabbed the other girl's hand, hoisting her to her feet. They began to dance.**   
** "And One and two and 3 and four and one and two and three and four," Merle said aloud, leading the sandy-brown haired girl through the steps. "And one and two and thr---"**   
** A loud cough came from the doorway of Hitomi's room, and immediately, the women pulled out of the dance. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" the 14 year old catguy asked with a chuckle.**   
** "Oh, hi Kayulo." Merle greeted, blushing a little at the sight of him.**   
** "You wound me, Merle." Kayulo said, faking a hurt tone of voice. "I thought you had eyes only for me."**   
** "I'm sorry..." the catgirl grinned, playing along. She latched onto Hitomi's arm. "But **_she's_**the only one for me."**   
** Hitomi shook the pink-haired girl off, somewhat repulsed. She shoved Merle to Kayulo. "You can have her," she said, sticking out her tongue.**   
** "Great. All set for our little outing?" the catguy asked the blue eyed girl.**   
** "You bet!"**   
** "Where are you going?" asked Hitomi.**   
** "Um.. to get something at the market." Merle replied hastily. "We'll be back before the festival, don't worry." in the meantime, work on those dance moves." she waltzed out hanging onto Kayulo's arm.**   
** Hitomi let out a heavy sigh and faced the mirror. She began to practice the dance.**

** Merle returned just as the sun began to set, with a package in her arms. She set it down on Hitomi's bed.**   
** "Have you practiced?" she asked in a motherly tone.**   
** "Yes," Hitomi answered. "And I think I've finally gotten it."**   
** "Let's see." Merle got up and rehearsed the dance with the sandy-haired girl, quite surprised indeed to find that she was telling the truth. She sat down next to the parcel.**   
** "What are you going to wear to the festival?"**   
** "I was thinking about my uniform skirt with the white blouse." Hitomi answered nonchalantly.**   
** The catgirl clicked her tongue. "That won't do." she informed her friend.**   
** "I have nothing else."**   
** "You do now." she handed the brown package to the 15 year old. Slowly, Hitomi opened it and gasped.**   
** "Oh Merle! It's gorgeous!" she pulled out the long emerald dress. There were little golden leaf designs all over it, and a frilly scoop neck, similar to the one she still had from Asturia. The skirt part of the dress was a darker green, and it fell to her knees.**   
** "Try it on," Merle instructed. "I hope it fits."**   
** Hitomi changed behind a little screen wall and came out to look at the full-length mirror. The dress, **_[as it is in most VH fanfics :P] _**was absolutely perfect. It emphasized Hitomi's best features, including bringing out the color of her eyes.**   
** "It really looks good on you." the catgirl said. "Lord Van will love it on you."**   
** "Merle..." Hitomi whispered. "I can't accept this gift, it's too much."**   
** "It was nothing. It's... it's your goodbye present." she was surprised to find her eyes grow hot with tears. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm going to miss you. You've become like a sister to me..."**   
** Hitomi felt her eyes begin to water as well. If months ago, someone had told her that she would end up missing the little catgirl, she would have laughed. But now.. they had grown so close. She leaned over and gave Merle a reassuring hug. "I'll miss you, too. I'll miss our conversations and your strange little matchmaking attempts." she pulled out of the hug. "But I'm sure we'll meet again someday."**   
** Merle smiled, wiping the tears away. "I should go check on Lord Van. It won't work out if he's not there."**

** "What do you mean, you're not going??" Merle nearly screamed.**   
** "What's the point, Merle? Hitomi hates me, and the celebration is for her. My being there will only cause trouble." Van said mournfully.**   
** "Please, Lord Van. She's really not that mad at you anymore."**   
** "I'm not going."**   
** "BAKA!" Merle snarled, and slapped him. Her eyes widened in disbelief. She had just slapped the one person who she adored most in the world. Van's head was still facing the position that she had slapped it to. "Lord Van, I..."**   
** Slowly Van's gloved hand went to his cheek and he turned to look at Merle, stunned. Merle began to cry.**   
** "I'm so sorry, Lord Van. I just got carried away... Hitomi leaves tomorrow. This is your last chance to tell her how you feel. If you don't, you'll regret it, and I don't want you to be unhappy. Please, Lord Van!" Merle looked up at him with her watery blue eyes. Van drew her into an embrace and stroked her hair.**   
** "Don't cry, Merle." he soothed. "It's okay, I forgive you for slapping me." he pulled away. "But I'm still not going."**   
** Merle sighed in defeat. "You can always change your mind, Van." she said as she left the room sadly.**

** "How do I look?" Merle asked, twirling so that Hitomi could get the full effect of the dress.**   
** "Great." she smiled warmly. "Kayulo won't be able to take his eyes off you."**   
** The catgirl blushed. "Well, enough chit-chat." she said hurriedly. "Let's go already!" she grabbed Hitomi's hand and began dragging her out the room to the hallway.**   
** "Do I really have to do this? I shouldn't be getting all this attention..."**   
** "Quiet. You're going to the festival to see Lord Van." she lied. She hadn't told Hitomi that the raven-haired teen would not be attending. She didn't want to upset the poor girl on her last night in Gaia.**   
** The outside world buzzed with activities. The decorations were elaborate and beautiful, and everyone was dressed for the festivities. As Merle had warned, it was dimly lit, giving Fanelia a warm, romantic aura. People laughed and held hands in the streets, skipping along in all the excitement. Walking through the streets with Merle, Hitomi really got a look at how much things had improved. It would take another long while until the reconstruction was finished, but the people of Fanelia were good workers.**   
** "Miss, would you like a flower?" came a deep voice. A beastman was holding a little box filled with gorgeous roses.**   
** "No thank you, sir. I'm afraid I have no money on me." she smiled apologetically.**   
** "For the seeress of the Mystic Moon, it's free." he handed her a rose and walked off.**   
** "Thank you!" she called to him.**   
** "Here, let me see that." Merle said, taking the rose. She cut off half of the stem with her claw and reached up to tuck the flower in Hitomi's hair, held in place by her ear.**   
** "There we go." the catgirl beamed. Hitomi thanked her. "The dance doesn't start until about 9, so we have a while yet to wait. Do you want to check out some games in the meantime?"**   
** Hitomi nodded. It was her last night here, may as well have some fun. She hoped to see Van soon. The fact that she had blown him off so much over something so trivial had really begun to tear her up inside.**   
** They headed for the first game they saw, a beanbag toss. Hitomi was recognized as the seeress and the owner of the stand allowed her and Merle to play for free. The girl from the Mystic Moon wasn't especially good at games that required accuracy, but wasn't surprised when Merle won a little stuffed creature (that looked very much like a purple dinosaur to Hitomi).**   
** "Yipee!" Merle let out a cry of victory, holding up the little dinosaur. "I won I won I won!!" she turned to Hitomi excitedly. "But now I'm hungry. Let's eat!"**   
** The two young women made their way over to the "town square" where an immense table of food had been set out. This was not the usual breakfast of fruit, bread and the occasional piece of meat that Hitomi had experienced for the past month. This was a banquet. There were salads and vegetables, fruits, cheese, wine, large loaves of bread, and at the very center of it all was the most looming roast that Hitomi had ever seen. Judging from the edibles set out, she guessed that Fanelia's cooks had returned recently.**   
** Immediately, Merle grabbed a plate and began to pile food on it. When it was at the point where it was almost too heavy to carry, she stopped and sat down against a house. Hitomi put on her plate a few vegetables and a piece of the roast which one of the cooks was only too happy to slice for her. She sat down next to Merle and dug in.**   
** "Thith ith delithith!" she said, her mouth full. Merle had crammed too much in to answer.**   
** Their dinner was over in about 15 minutes, and Merle lay on the ground, holding her stomach.**   
** "I ate too much," she stated, letting her tongue hang out. "I can't move."**   
** "Well, I hope you learned a valuable lesson from this experience."**   
** "I hope I'll be okay for the dance..." she murmured.**   
** "You have one hour to get better. Just don't eat anymore and you should be fine."**   
** "My my my, " came a voice. "Looks as if there's one kitten here who had too much to eat."**   
** "Aren't you observant, Kayulo." Merle said sarcastically. "What are you doing here?"**   
** "I was just taking a walk around the festival." he bowed to Hitomi. "Thank you for all you have done here, m'lady." he turned back to Merle. "I'm going to continue my walking, it's such a beautiful night. I'd ask you to join me, but you seem ill."**   
** "Suddenly, I'm feeling better!" the catgirl declared, jumping to her feet. "Let's go!" she hesitated. "You'll be alright alone, won't you Hitomi?"**   
** "I know my way around. I'll manage just fine. But I'm worried about leaving you two alone."**   
** The cats turned red. Merle opened her mouth to protest put Kayulo brought a finger to her lips to shush her. He was taking this one.**   
** "M'Lady, if I were you, I would not be concerned about Merle and me. I would be far more concerned about you and Fanelia's king being alone. Oh wait! I recall a little 'bird' telling me that some 'alone' time **_would_**be arranged for you and Master Van. Merle, perhaps we should stay with her to make sure that she and our King do not get into trouble, hmm?"**   
** The catgirl giggled a "Bye, 'Tomi!" and began to walk off with her crush.**   
** "Wait, Miss Hitomi.." Kayulo scurried back to her side. "Pay attention to hooded shadows... running into one may be beneficial--"**   
** "Come on, let's go already," Merle said, gripping the catguy's arm and dragging him away, leaving Hitomi with a dumbfounded look on her face.**

_Bored**. **_**Hitomi thought to herself. It had not been very long since she had been left alone, but there really was not much to do. She had already tried most of the games. It was close to the Dance, but Van had not yet made his appearance. She began to wonder if he was coming at all. As she walked through the streets thinking of him, she barely noticed the figure in her path who was walking in the opposite direction. Her head in the clouds, she managed to smack right into him. He stumbled and fell to the ground.**   
** "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Hitomi exclaimed, rushing over to help him up. "Are you okay?"**   
** The figure looked up and nodded, his identity hidden by a large hood. Seeing who it was who had knocked him over, he scrambled to his feet. He bowed and quickly strode off.**   
_)Pay attention to hooded shadows... running into one may be beneficial)_   
** "**_He_**certainly seemed to be in a hurry." she commented. Something glistened on the ground, catching her eye. She bent down to pick it up. It was a little magenta globe with a golden point, tied to a thin gold chain. **_My pendant_**, Hitomi realized. She held the item in her hand and looked in the direction that the hooded stranger had left for. **_Van?_   
  
**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**   
A/N: Originally, this was planned to be only one chapter. However, when I looked at the length and realized, "Oh dear, it's longer than my longest chapter (chapter 17) of my Sailor Mystic Moon fanfic, I decided it could stand to be cut in half. Please read and review! 


	10. Dances of Harmony and Melody

ff10

**_Chapter 10:_**

**Dances of Harmony and Melody**

**"Laaaaaaaadies and gentlemennnnnn!" boomed a deep voice. A short and stubby man stood in the middle of the town square. A couple of young men were carrying the large table out of the way. "Wellllllllcome to the Fanelian Festival, honoring the Mistress of the Mystic Moon." there was a round of applause. Hitomi, who didn't particularly enjoy being the center of attention, stood amidst the crowd, where only one or two people had acknowledged her but thankfully, had not made a big fuss.**   
** "Now, before we begin the usual dance, we would ask that miss Hitomi Kanzaki make her appearance here, next to me, where everyone can see her so that she may receive the ultimate praise for what she has done."**   
** Hitomi turned crimson and began an attempt to get as far away from the town square as possible. However, something relatively big blocked her way.**   
** "Now now, little lady," Ruhm said, looking down at the seeress. "Come on, be a good sport. Make an appearance. After all, this festival was dedicated to you. It was Lord Van and his catgirl's idea to honor you in front of Fanelia. So please, don't let them down." he gave her a gentle push towards the area dubbed as the "dance floor", where the announcer was waiting. Reluctantly, she stepped up next to him.**   
** "Ladies and gentlemen, Hitomi Kanzaki!" people threw flowers and praise and applause and the 15 year old, who was turning beet red.**   
** "Now you have seen who has contributed largely to this country," the announcer said, "So now let's get on with the dancing!" again, more cheering erupted from the wave of people. "This year, however, why don't we propose something. Because of our very special guest, why don't we have a demonstration of a dance from her world to start us off? Miss Kanzaki, the dance floor and the musicians are all yours." the man bowed respectfully, pointing to the little huddle of musicians nearby.**   
**Hitomi was completely mortified. Dance? In front of this many people? She hoped she wouldn't screw up. She looked at her surroundings, wondering how she would pull this off. She spotted the pink-haired catgirl approaching her from the crowd with a strange item.**   
** "This is part of Lord Van's gift to you." she said in a voice so low that it was only audible to Hitomi. She held up a fairly new portable CD player. "He had seen it at the market earlier, but he was too busy today to go and get it, so he relayed the task to me. He said that somehow, this thing-a-ma-jig plays music, and I should put that round disc from your bag in." she handed Hitomi the electronic and then whispered in her ear. "I believe the 2nd part of Lord Van's gift comes when you two get some time alone." with that, she returned to Kayulo's side in the crowd.**   
** Hitomi put the CD player on the ground and pressed the "skip" button until it reached the 15th track. She decided that this "dance from her world" would be one that she had used in a dance competition at her school. She stood in the ready position and waited for the 8th beat of the song before she began to move.**

_Tsuki no mukou aoi Searchlight kasanaru_   
_Totsuzen mai orita Angel, sou kimi wa dare?_

**She stepped to the right and left, raising her arms in the air only to drop them at her sides again. She kicked her foot against the ground.**

_Ima unmei no tobira ga hiraku So Just Fall In Love_   
_Munasawagi suru kono shunkan wo nogasanai Don't Stop, Baby_   
  
**She made a motion with her arms and then dropped to one knee, before springing to life again, sending her skirt twirling high. She was thankful that she had decided to wear her pink track shorts underneath her dress.**

_Yakesouna kimi no Mystic Eyes_   
_Mujakina egao de Breaking Down_   
_Kimi dake ni hitomi no oku no aizu_   
_Hatenai tabi wa hajimaru mou tomaranai mune no kodou_   
_Kimi wo saratte yukitai_

** "Yay, Hitomi!" Merle's voice was lost amidst the cheers of fellow citizens. She looked up at Kayulo and blushed. He noticed this and smiled, gathering enough courage to wrap his arm around her.**

_Yamikumo ni korogatteku Day By Day_   
_Tsuyoki de kimagure na Angel anadoranai_

**Hitomi hunched over, and slowly rose up again, in the process showing a little bit of cleavage. She hadn't meant to do this, but it had been part of the dance competition and she couldn't shake it or else the rest of the dance would have flubbed up.**

_Dakedo kanjite guuzen ja nai motto Heart To Heart_   
_Kogoeta yume wo atatameaeru futari nara All Right Baby_

** Merle grinned at her friend, who had turned out to be an excellent dancer. She was also grinning because of the warmth that surrounded her shoulder; Kayulo's comforting arm. The catgirl was content until something struck her nose. _Lord Van?_**

_Nanimokamo tokasu Mystic Eyes_   
_Suikomarete iku Time & Time Boku dake ga hitomi no naka ni Crush_   
_Eien no ai ni mukatte hikari yori mo hayaku hashire_   
_Kimi wo mamotte Yuku tameni_

**Merle looked around frantically. Lord Van was here! Now the plan could work. But where was he? Looking around, she spotted a hooded figure about 2 people away from her. She whispered something into Kayulo's ear, and he smiled knowingly, releasing his arm. The catgirl made her way over to the unidentified man.**

_Nee kikoeru? futari no mirai umarekawaru oto ga_

**Hitomi clasped her hands together and put them out in front, as if she was pushing away from something. She jumped up. touched the ground, and spun around.**

_Moe agare kimi no Mystic Eyes_   
_Hontou no egao de Touch My Heart_   
_Kimi dake ni hitomi no moku no aizu_   
_Yasashii Kiss ni idakare mou tomaranai mune no kodou_   
_Kimi wo saratte yuku kara_

**She did one final kick and punch before raising her hands in the air and then curling them downward, ending the song in a bent-over position. The audience erupted into roars of cheers and praise. More flowers were thrown. Hitomi grinned and instinctively clutched the pendant that was once again around her neck. She turned off the CD player and set it aside.**   
** Merle had reached him. "I thought you weren't going to come." she said. The figure pulled off his hood.**   
** "I had to see her." the raven-haired king answered. He gazed at the flustered girl in the green dress who was standing in the middle of the "dance floor". "Gods, she is beautiful." Van murmured.**   
** "Why don't you tell **_her_**that?" Merle asked.**   
** Instinctively, Van reached for the pendant, only to find that it was no longer with him. Sensing his distraught, the catgirl simply pointed to the young woman in green who wore a necklace with a magenta pendant.**   
** "And nowwwww...." boomed the announcer, who had stepped up next to Hitomi. "...the moment you've all been waiting forrrrrr...... the FANELIAN FESTIVAL DANCE!" everyone cheered.**   
** Hitomi, who still felt unused to what she had learned through Merle, tried to slink away.**   
** "Ohhhh, no you don't!" the announcer said. "As the champion danceress, you must begin the dance. I assume you know how?"**   
** Hitomi nodded weakly.**   
** "Good. Now grab a partner and lead us on!" he smiled.**   
** Hitomi didn't budge.**   
** "Come, now, miss. There must be **_someone_**you'd like to dance with."**   
_Yes, I'd like to dance with Van, but he's not here. He ran off when I bumped into him... _**she clutched the pendant as she timidly shook her head.**   
** "Well then. Is there any young man out there brave enough to try and dance with the beautiful seeress of the Mystic Moon?" the announcer asked loudly.**   
** Kayulo jokingly began to step forward but Merle shot him a "don't you dare" look and he relented. A few other young men tried to step forward but stepped back into the crowd, too shy.**   
** "Come on, boys! Is there no man who wishes to tempt his fate by dancing with miss Hitomi?"**   
** No one.**   
** Merle was growing frustrated. "Here's one!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, shoving Van onto the dance floor. The crowd gasped and Hitomi looked away.**   
** "It's nice to see that our country is led by a king brave enough to dance with the Mistress of the Moon." the announcer cracked, causing a bit of laughter from the citizens. He led the king over to the awaiting girl. Hitomi refused to look at him, but she could sense that he wanted to be there as little as she did.**   
** "Music, please!" the loud man snapped his fingers and stepped out of the dance ring. The music began. Van bowed and Hitomi curtsied. As she rose from the stance, her eyes met his and her heart melted. She began to feel the music in her movement and every step was done perfectly. From the point of the curtsy on, her eyes never left him unless it was required as part of the dance. As they danced, the people in Fanelia smiled knowingly. It was no secret that the king had feelings for the girl with the normally strange clothes.**   
** "Ah, they've had their fun. Our turn!" Merle declared, grabbing Kayulo's hand and pulling him to the dance floor. They followed the pattern of the music. Other couples began to join in.**   
** Van's hand was on Hitomi's back and hers was on his shoulder. They held hands, as required in the dance. Hitomi looked up at him with sparkling green eyes.**   
** "Hitomi," he began tenderly. "I'm so---" but he couldn't finish because it was time to switch partners with the nearest couple. Merle had made sure that she and Kayulo were the nearest couple. Swiftly, Hitomi found herself dancing with Kayulo. He chuckled as he saw the sad look that crossed her face when she had to leave Van's arms.**   
** "You seem to be the perfect match for Master Van," he whispered. "When you dance together it is like you are playing a song, you are melody and harmony. Without melody, harmony is just a dull tone. Without harmony, melody is a page of confusing notes. It describes your relationship with him, doesn't it?"**   
** "Such wisdom from a 14 year old," Hitomi smirked playfully.**   
** Kayulo twirled her around. "I've been around Merle far too long."**   
** "She means a lot to you, doesn't she." it was more of a statement.**   
** "Yes." he smiled thoughtfully. "It's almost time to switch partners again. I can tell you're eager to return to your love."**   
** Hitomi smiled, blushing.**   
** "That reminds me," Kayulo added, raising his hand to meet hers as part of the dance. "Merle, the matchmaker she is, played another little trick to get you and Master Van together."**   
** "Oh?"**   
** "She altered a part of this piece of music so that it repeats far more than it's supposed to. This song normally lasts about 5 minutes. It now lasts about 20."**   
** Hitomi giggled. "Let's hope no one catches on too quick."**   
** "For both our sakes. Alley-oop!" within a second, Hitomi was back in Van's arms. He looked down at her and smiled.**   
** "Hitomi..." was all he said.**   
** "Van..." she returned. "I'm sorry for being so cold-hearted towards you. I--"**   
** "Shhh..." Van whispered, giving her a gentle smile. "You're more than forgiven."**   
** For the next minute, neither of them spoke. It came time for the partner switch again.**   
** "I see you two have made up," Merle observed when she was Van's partner and Hitomi was off with Kayulo. "But you haven't kissed her?"**   
** "Merle!" Van said, turning a rosy color.**   
** "Lord Van, you have about 12 hours left to spend with this girl. And 12 hours left to tell her how you feel. This may be the last time you see her, Lord Van. Do you really want to risk it?"**   
  
** "It seems that things between you and Master Van have improved." Kayulo commented. "I noticed that earlier, you had a cold demeanor towards him. Why is that?"**   
** "He said something that hurt me, in a way."**   
** "Ah. Love is such a confusing thing..." Kayulo smirked.**   
** "What?"**   
** "Look over my shoulder, it appears you have a secret admirer."**   
** Hitomi did as he instructed and saw Van looking at her. As soon as their eyes met, they both looked away."**   
** "Aww... they're bashful!" the catguy noted aloud.**   
** "How are things between you and Merle?" Hitomi asked hastily.**   
** Kayulo winked, indicating that he was not about to tell her. He spun her back to her original partner.**   
** Unlike when she danced with Merle's crush, when she was with Van they were mostly silent. She didn't mind, though. Just being held in his strong arms was enough.**   
** "This song seems to repeat a lot, doesn't it." Van noticed after about 5 minutes, looking down at Hitomi. She smiled up at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't mind," she whispered, her voice barely audible. She closed her eyes.**   
** For Van, being like this was pure bliss. He still had his hand on her waist, his other hand occupied as it held Hitomi's. He closed his eyes as well, resting his head slightly on Hitomi's head. They slow danced in a circular motion, not bothering to follow the correct steps anymore. Time seemed nonexistent as they moved at a slow, romantic pace, just holding each other. They were too much in a dream-like sequence to notice the music decreasing in speed, then coming to a serene end. They were too busy to note that the crowds had cleared from the floor, giving the lovers room. Despite the music's end, they kept dancing.**   
** "Harmony and Melody." Kayulo murmured, watching them with his paw-hand on Merle's shoulder.**   
** A few moments later, Van opened his eyes, coming face to face with the knowing smiles of Fanelia's people. He lifted his head from Hitomi's, and she stirred, moving from her position and letting go of Van's hand.**   
** For a moment, not a sound could be heard, until Van coughed loudly. "Um, yes, on with the festivities then!" not wanting to disobey him, the citizens went about with their business, smirking at the music-less minutes that had gone by when the lovers danced.**   
** Hitomi was very embarrassed. As Van spoke, she took the opportunity to escape. When Fanelia resumed its activities, Van was surprised to find that his dancing partner had vanished. So, he did the logical thing. He spoke to Merle.**   
** "The went that way," Merle pointed in the direction where the girl had run. "And she looked as red as a Peloria."**

_What just happened there?_**Hitomi asked herself, instinctively touching the pendant. **_What happened during that dance? We must have been dancing without music for a good 5 minutes. I could feel his heart beating. It was going as fast as mine... was Merle right? I have to tell him how I feel. I leave tomorrow... Oh, Van..._   
**she was sitting by the outskirts of town, where things were dead. Everyone was attending the dance. From her spot in the dim light, she could hear the musicians starting up a new song, declaring another dance, one that she probably didn't know the moves to. It didn't matter. Even if she did know the steps, she would probably end up mortifying herself again.**

** "Just how do you know that no one will interrupt them?" Kayulo asked Merle as they sat a few meters away from the dance floor. She just giggled and pointed to a sign off in the distance that was very close to where Hitomi had run. With his killer eyesight, Kayulo could read, _"_**_Warning: Entering past this point could result in a very slow, painful death by a wild cat**"**_   
**"But Merle, there _are _no wild cat--ohhhh." he smiled at her knowingly.**   
  
** Hitomi looked up at the sky, as if searching for the answer of what to do. It was a beautiful starry night. But the most prominent beauty in the sky was the mystic moon. Hitomi was suddenly hit with a wave of homesickness. She was surprised to find that she was also quite tired.**   
** "The stars are really something tonight aren't they." came a voice behind her. Hitomi spun around, startled.**   
** "Van."**   
** "Is this seat taken?" he motioned to the empty spot next to her.**   
** "No, by all means, sit."**   
** He calmly sat down on the cool grass. For what seemed like an eternity, neither of them spoke.**   
** "So, Van, my mysterious hooded stranger, who were you hiding from?" Hitomi asked, breaking the silence.**   
** He smirked. "You know the answer." His hand rose to meet his neck, where the pendant used to be.**   
** _He knows I have it, _the sandy-brown haired girl thought. She could feel the pendant hidden underneath her scoopneck. _If he wants it back, he can get it himself, _the naughty part of her mind that hardly ever surfaced added.**   
** Another dead conversation occured. All that could be heard was the chirping of the crickets, and the distant laughter of the people on the dance floor.**   
** Hitomi yawned slightly, realizing that she wasn't just tired, she was _exhausted. _Impulsively, she leaned her head against Van's shoulder. He stiffened slightly, surprised.**   
** "Hitomi, I... I'm sorry." he said.**   
** "For what, Van?" she asked sleepily.**   
** "For what I said, when we had that run."**   
** "It's okay....." Hitomi could feel slumber invading her mind and body.**   
** "I didn't mean what I said." he was getting nervous.**   
** "Hmmm......?" she found herself becoming more and more detached to the conversation, although the back of her mind was telling her to stay awake, it was a crucial moment. However, her lack of naps overcame the notion of staying awake, and she soon found herself in a dreamworld far, far, away.**   
** "Hitomi, I love you." Van blurted out. "That's why I could never forget you. You mean so much to me..." he bit his lip, waiting for her reaction which he was sure would be bad. He waited, but not a sound was uttered. Looking down at Hitomi, he saw that she was fast asleep. He smiled. So the sleeping beauty hadn't heard his confession after all. He would tell her tomorrow, before she left.**   
** Carefully, he scooped her up and carried her back to the castle, as he had done so many weeks ago.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**   
*Author's Note: Ee hee hee hee hee! I wonder how many of you are pissed off that they didn't kiss in this chapter. I mean, come on, it was perfect! Had I been in Hitomi's shoes, I would have. If Rosie (redflye) had been in Hitomi's shoes, she would have... well, let's not get into _that, _hmm?   
Hitomi's dance was actually somewhat of a description of what _I _had to do (with my dance group) for a dance competition. If you hadn't figured it out already, Hitomi was dancing to _Mystic Eyes. _And no, that was _not _the song my group chose to do for the competition. We chose "1, 2, 3, 4".   
The dance scene took me forever to write because I had the dance scene from _A Knight's Tale _stuck in my head (Heath Ledger is sooooo hot!), you know, when they dance all warped-like to "Angel" by David Bowie. If you're trying to visualize (or listenize) the music to which Hitomi and Van were dancing to, think of the Escaflowne BGM, "Fantasia of the Wind". I think that's from Escaflowne, anyway.   



	11. Dreams and Driving

ff11

**Chapter 11:**

**Dreams and Driving**

~   
"Mmm..." Hitomi stirred and her eyes fluttered open only to see Van, carrying her back to the castle. "Van?" she asked, seming unsurprised to be in his arms. She chuckled a little. "I'm awake now, you can put me down. I'll walk, I could use the excercise."   
"After that spectacle you put on? I doubt you'll need excercise." he put her down nonetheless and the two of them continued walking. Most of the citizens were still at the dance.   
"I think the spectacle _we _put on topped my little dance." Hitomi said, winking at him.   
He blushed furiously and was thankful for the dim light. "I wish someone had told us that the music had ended. I feel like a fool."   
"I don't. I'm glad the song went on longer. I don't know _why_ it did, but I don't care. I don't care that most of the people of Fanelia saw us dancing together like that. I enjoyed that dance... it gave me some more time to be closer to you, Van." she reached out and touched his arm. He froze.   
"Hitomi..." he whispered, longing for courage to tell her.   
Hitomi moved towards a large piece of rubble and sat down. Van instinctively followed, setting himself next to her. He noticed that she was turning bright red. She turned her face away.   
"What is it, Hitomi?" he asked tenderly.   
"Van... I... I wasn't asleep when you told me why you would never forget me." her voice wavered nervously. "The _real _reason."   
The raven-haired man was speechless. He searched desperately for the words needed to reply, but all he came out with was a blank. What would happen now? He waited for her to cast him a menacing look or just leave abruptly. But she didn't. So, Van, being at a loss for words, impulsively reached his hand out and cupped her face in his hand, forcing her to look at him in the eyes.   
"Gods, you are beautiful." the words popped out of his mouth suddenly. Curse his disobedient tongue. He just couldn't help himself, at the sight of her sparkling eyes and her figure, illuminated by the light of the moon.   
"Van..." Hitomi whispered.   
Again, impulse took over and he slowly moved his head towards hers. Hitomi pulled away. The young king mumbled an apology but Hitomi brought a finger to his lips to silence him. She reached behind her neck and pulled off the pendant, then draped it over his head. She smiled at him and then slowly started to lean in to kiss him. Van noticed this and grinned. _So Merle was right_. The pair both closed their eyes, only centimetres apart. 

**"Lord Van!" came a shrill voice. "Lord Van!!"**   
  
So close... "Hitomi..." Van breathed, moving abruptly, nearly touching his lips to hers-- 

**"Lord Van! Lord Van! It's time to wake up!" Merle shouted. She took a quick glance to the clock on his wall. "LORD VAN!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, frightening some birds and piquing the curiousity of the people down below.**   
** "Mghfshkjn..." the young king answered, groggy. His eyes opened weakly to the face of a blue-eyed catgirl.**   
** "Good morning, sunshine." Merle said sarcastically.**   
** Van sat up in the bed and raked a hand through his messy hair. "It was a dream." he deduced.**   
** He sat up, raking a hand through his hair before letting it fall to his neckline. _A dream,_ he deduced with a smirk.**   
**_What else?_**   
** "Get dressed," Merle instructed the topless teen. "The carriage will be here any minute."**

** "What am I missing, what am I missing?" Hitomi scurried around her room, peeping under boards and the bed,**   
**looking for anything she might have forgotten.**   
** Merle watched her from her favourite spot---the windowsill, where the sunlight would warm her as she stretched.**   
** "I know what you forgot." the catgirl said, licking her wrist.**   
** "What?" demanded the girl from the Mystic Moon.**   
** "You forgot to kiss Lord Van."**   
** Hitomi looked as if she was about to go insane but she refrained and tried to ease back into her calm demeanor.**   
**"How would _you_ know?"**   
** "Kayulo told me," the pink-haired girl answered simply. "He told me, when he saw you run off the dance floor,**   
**that you two wouldn't kiss, because you would fall asleep before any romantic things started to happen."**   
** "Oh really." Hitomi smirked, rummaging through her duffelbag. "And how did he figure this out?"**   
** "He didn't 'figure' _anything_ out. He _knew_. I'll let you put two and two together how."**   
** "Oh..." a soft gasp escaped Hitomi's lips as it clicked in her mind. She zipped up the duffelbag.**   
** "The carriage is here," Merle commented, looking out the window. She turned back to her friend. "I guess it's**   
**time to go."**

** "I'll take that, miss." a blonde man with a mustache said, pulling the duffelbag out of Hitomi's grasp. He loaded it**   
**into the trunk of the carriage.**   
** "Oh, thank you." Hitomi said.**   
** "What about you, yer Highness?" he nodded to Van. "Got anythin' to put back 'ere?"**   
** Van shook his head. "I... I won't be staying long."**   
** "Really?" the man said, checking the horses before hoisting himself up into the driver's seat. "You really should.**   
**Asturia is a might beautiful country, if I do say so myself." he looked down at Van and Hitomi, who were looking**   
**downcast. "Well come on, then. If you want to be in Asturia by this aft', you'd better be gettin' on in."**   
** "Right." Hitomi nodded.**   
** "Hitomi?" came a small voice. Merle was walking slowly up toward her, trying hard not to cry. She suddenly**   
**lunged at Hitomi, giving her a hug. "I'm glad that you were given more time on Gaia. I'll miss you!"**   
** "I'll miss you, too Merle." Hitomi said, slowly withdrawing from the hug.**   
** "Here," Merle said, handing her friend a little electronic object. "_This_ is what you were overlooking."**   
** "My pager?" the sandy-brown haired girl gaped. "When did you swipe this, you little cat burglar?"**   
** "Erm, nevermind. But I thought you should have it back."**   
** "Why don't _you_ keep it, Merle." Hitomi offered, handing it back. "Think of it as a token of our friendship... and**   
**a thank-you for all your little matchmaking attempts-" she glanced over at Van, who had entered in a discussion**   
**with the coachdriver-- "although I doubt they'll work."**   
** The catgirl smiled apologetically and ran up to Van, giving him a hug as well. "See you tomorrow, Lord Van." she**   
**said. She leaned her mouth over to his ear. "Don't forget to kiss Hitomi goodbye... _there's_ a way you can get her to**   
**never forget you." she whispered. Van chuckled and pulled away.**   
** "I'll try." he promised. He opened the carriage door for Hitomi, who scooted over to the other end to allow the**   
**king room. As soon as Van shut the door behind him and was seated, the carriage began to pull away.**   
** Instinctively, Hitomi stuck her head out of window, waving goodbye to the catgirl. Van also stuck his hand out the**   
**window and waved.**   
** The people of Fanelia gathered to watch, cheering and laughing and waving.**   
** Merle giggled as she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.**   
** "You really shouldn't have done that." Kayulo sighed.**   
** "what?" Merle asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at him.**   
** On the back of the retreating carriage, unbeknownst to its passengers, was a hand-written sign that said "Just**   
**married".**   
  
** Hitomi let out a deep breath as she gave one last look to Fanelia. _It will probably be the last time I ever see it._**   
**She curled her fists on her knees, using strength to hold the tears back.**   
** Van stared out the window at the passing mountains, deep in thought. Hitomi was going to leave him this**   
**afternoon. He had only a few hours to tell her how he felt. It seemed so little... but he _would_ tell her. If she left**   
**without him having said anything, he would never forgive himself.**   
** "Fanelia is so beautiful..." Hitomi started. "It's progressed so much since we returned from the Destiny War.**   
**Within a few years' time, it will be the green emerald that it once was." her eyes burned into Van's. "I'm sorry I**   
**won't be here to see that with you, Van." she added quietly, breaking the gaze.**   
** "Hitomi..." the young king reached over and placed his gloved hand over hers. Hitomi's hand tingled from his**   
**touch and she blushed. "You're welcome in Fanelia any time you wish." he withdrew his hand. "Even if you didn't**   
**help me slay that dragon."**   
** "What's this?" Hitomi said in mock-irritation. "So I didn't help you slay the dragon? For your information, Your**   
**_Majesty_, if it wasn't for me, you'd be lying in a graveyard.**   
** "Mmm... I doubt that. You see, I'm _far_ too agile despite my tendency to be pig-headed." he laughed.**   
** Hitomi leaned over as if she was about to slap him but instead, stopped her hand an inch away from his cheek and**   
**ran her fingers through his hair affectionately. Van stopped mid-chuckle, mesmerized by her touch. His amber eyes**   
**locked on hers and she froze as well. Unconsiously, she found herself moving her face closer to his. Van was also**   
**beginning to close the gap between them.**   
** All of a sudden, the carriage jerked, throwing Hitomi into Van's arms.**   
** "Er, sorry about that yer Mejesty."the driver called. "I must've hit a large stone or somethin'."**   
** Hitomi's face was redder than Van's as she lay sprawled in his arms, after having been caught by him. "Thanks."**   
**she squeaked, before returning to her seat.**   
** _What in the world just happened?_ Van asked himself, remembering how it felt when Hitomi ran her hand through**   
**his hair. _Was she actually leaning in to a possible kiss?_ he wondered. _Blast that stone in the road_. Now he would**   
**never know.**   
** "Hey, yer Highness? Is everythin' in there alright?" the coachdriver asked.**   
** Van glanced furtively at Hitomi, who seemed to have taken interest in the scenery outside.**   
** "Everything is fine." he answered.**

** "I spy... with my little eye... something that is green."**   
** Hitomi groaned, letting her head flop back. "Grass." she guessed.**   
** "Very good." Van said with a smile.**   
** "There's nothing else!" Hitomi answered.**   
** It had been hours since the little incident with the "Bump in the road". Hitomi had since taught Van how to play**   
**"I spy" in order to ease the boredom of the long trip, not to mention the tension that had been caused by a little**   
**stone. However, the game proved to get tedious rather quickly, as the scenery outside consisted of 3 things: Trees,**   
**grass, and sky.**   
** "I suppose you're right," the raven-haired boy admitted.**   
** "Er, yer Mejesty an' 'is lovely friend, I jus thought I would tell ya: we oughta be in Asturia within the next quarter-hour." came the coach driver's voice. "Sorry it's takin' so long."**   
** "Quite alright," Van called from inside. He turned to Hitomi to smile apologetically before gazing out the window at the Mystic Moon above. "You must be eager to get back home to your friends and family." he commented, his voice wavering slightly.**   
** "I am..." Hitomi admitted. "But I'm also going to miss it here. I'm going to miss my friends _here. _You, Merle, Allen, Millerna..." she sighed. "I'm happy to be going back... but I'm also sad. Gaia is like my second home now."**   
** He nodded, understanding, but also somewhat sticken. He had hoped that he was a little more than a friend in her mind. Maybe she was covering up for what she truly felt. He sincerely hoped so.**   
  
** "Princess, a carriage has been spotted on the outskirts of Asturia." a short messenger said, bowing respectfully to Princess Millerna.**   
** "That must be the carriage that Dryden sent for Van and Hitomi." she guessed aloud. "Thank you," she said to the little man. She flattened her skirt before walking to the courtyard in order to greet her guests. **

** "Well, 'ere we are, yer Mejesty." the man said, adjusting his hat. He jumped out of his seat and opened the door for Hitomi.**   
** "Thank you," she said politely, clambering out of the mode of transportation to get her duffelbag. Van jumped out behind her and offered her a helping hand with her bag, which she politely declined.**   
** "Why, Hitomi! Van. It's good to see you two again." a bubbly female voice greeted.**   
** "Princess Millerna," said the coachdriver, tipping his hat as he climbed back into his seat. "Will you or Lord Dryden be needin' my services anytime soon?"**   
** "No, thank you very much for offering to drive such a long way."**   
** "Not a problem, princess." and with that, he let out a "heeya!" and the carriage sped away.**   
** Millerna turned back to her guests, looking them over. Her women's intuition told her that no romance had budded between them, and she frowned for a moment.**   
** "You two look hungry," the princess said, masking her disappointment with a cheery smile. "Come, let's get you something to eat."**   
** Hitomi looked as if she was about to humbly protest, but she glanced at Van. Just the sight of him seemed to plead, "Yes, let's eat. Stay a little longer with me..."**   
** "I'm famished." she said brightly.**

** "You two certainly got here faster than expected." Millerna commented, as the servants bustled around the table, setting food and wine.**   
** Van nodded. "We weren't sure how long the trip would actually take, so we decided to leave a little bit earlier." he took a sip of wine.**   
** Hitomi glanced at the purple liquid warily. The last time she had Asturian wine, she had gotten just a little bit too tipsy. She had no desire to relive that experience.**   
** A long silence befell the room as the servants disappeared from the room.**   
** "So," chirped Millerna, at an attempt to make conversation. "What exactly happened? Why wasn't Hitomi able to go home?"**   
** "The pillar of light failed." Hitomi said, not looking up from her plate as she fiddled with her food. "We don't really know why." _liar._**   
** Van didn't say anything, just sat in the dining room chair, looking solemn. At last he spoke. "Where is Dryden now?"**   
** Millerna bit her lip. "Oh yes, that's right. Well, Dryden _was _here until early this morning. He left on business, but he should be back tomorrow. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but something urgent came up." she paused. "I'll set you up in a guestroom right away, Hitomi. As for you, Van, you don't have to stay." her eyes darted back from Hitomi to the young king.**   
** "That's alright. I'll stay. I have to speak with Dryden about something, anyway." the raven-haired boy said hastily. It was a lie that Millerna could easily see through. He still wanted more time to try for Hitomi's love, that was the real reason he wanted to stay, and if Hitomi hadn't been oblivious to little things such as that, she would have picked up on it right away. She sighed inwardly and finished her meal.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**   
*A/N: Just when you thought that I couldn't get eviller... >: ) when I showed this to my friend Rosie (redflye), she spazzed and attempted to strangle me. @_@ I don't doubt that some of you might wish to do the same. *ducks the flying vegetables* 


	12. Rain (It Washes Everything Away)

ff12 **A NOTE FOR LAUREL-CHAN!!: Warning: **This chapter contains spoilers. I suggest you skip over them. They start pretty much when Celena makes the scene. Don't worry, I marked them with little ~s. To all the other readers who DO know certain things about certain people, I'll change it later. -_-''   
________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

****

**Chapter 12:**

**Rain (It Washes Everything Away)**

** "Thank you, Princess." Van said quietly. "For the lunch."**   
** "Not a problem, Van." Millerna returned with a smile. "Although you and Hitomi didn't seem to eat much. I guess if I was in either of your situations, I wouldn't have either."**   
** "What do you mean?" Hitomi asked, cocking a brow.**   
** "My, look at the time," Millerna said, suddenly standing. "I suppose I should show you two your rooms.." she paused, grinning. "...Or will you be sharing one?"**   
** _Sharing... _that was the choice that entered their minds. They both turned red at the thought. "Separate." they said in unison, as if asking such a question had been ridiculous.**

** "..And this is your room, Van." the princess said, opening the door. "It's convenientlyacross the hall from Hitomi's." she added, putting a subtle emphasis on _conveniently._**   
** "Thank you." Van said quickly.**   
** "Well, I wish I could stay and chat for a little while longer, but I have a previous engagement. If you would like, Allen should be here any minute. I told him beforehand of your arrival and he seemed pleased." Millerna waved her hand as she walked out the door.**   
** The young king stepped over to the window, to look out at the beautiful display below. "Would you like to see the Asturian garden, Hitomi?" he asked softly. "It may be the last time you see it."**   
** "Van..." she whispered, saddening at the thought. "Sure."**

** The Asturian garden was one of the most well-known collection of plants and flowers in Gaia. People came from miles around simply to wander in its breath-taking beauty. Despite the time that she had spent in the country, Hitomi had never seen it, and was only too happy to be sharing the sight of it with someone who she loved deeply yet secretly. As she and Van walked aimlessly through the scent and sight, Van had to resist entwining his fingers with Hitomi's, for fear that if she rejected him it would disrupt the care that they had for each other.**   
** "It's so amazing here," Hitomi breathed. "But unfortunately, I'm not a Gaian florist. I don't any of the names of these flowers except for..." she pointed at some flowers that were bloodred with thorns on the stem. "...those ones. They look just like roses."**   
** "They _are _roses." Van said with a smirk. "How interesting that the names would be the same on your world and mine."**   
** She pointed to a couple of other flowers that looked similar to earth's plants, but the only one that turned out to be the same was the daisy. Making sure no one was looking, Van plucked one of the white flowers and put it in his love's hair as she blushed furiously. They sat down on one of the stone benches.**   
** _you are so beautiful, Hitomi... more beautiful than all the flowers in this garden. _He looked away.**   
** "I apologize, Hitomi. I had no idea that Dryden would be out of the country today."**   
** "That's perfectly alright." Hitomi smiled. "I was kind of hoping for one last day with you anyway." her eyes widened. Had she just said that aloud?**   
** Van blushed. "I was, too." he admitted. He felt little beads of perspiration beginning to appear on his forehead. It was now or never. "Hitomi.... the truth is, I--"**   
** "So there you are!" came a deep voice. A man with shiny blond hair and a young woman about Hitomi's age appeared at the other end of the garden, quickly approaching the two. He was grinning as he paused a few feet away from them. "Oh dear, did I come at an inopportune moment? Sorry. I'll leave you two alone now."**   
** Van shot him a "don't start" look and he chuckled.**   
** "It's good to see you again Hitomi. And you, Van." Allen said. Hitomi stood and he embraced her. The young king felt a pang of jealousy stab at his heart.**   
** "I suppose I should introduce you." from behind Allen came the young woman, her light blonde hair cut fairly short and her blue-eyed face transforming into a greeting smile. "This is Celena, my sister. Celena, this is Hitomi and Van."**   
** His sister nodded. "I remember them well."**   
**~**   
** Hitomi gaped. "Allen? You found your little sister?" she was so happy for him that she gave Celena a big hug.**   
** "Yes. In the most unusual place, too." he muttered. He noticed the flicker of knowing that passed through Van's eyes.**   
** "How are you, Van?" Celena asked carefully, noticing his slight regard of contempt towards her.**   
** "Fine." he said hurriedly.**   
** "I won't bite you, you know." the blonde girl said softly. "I'm sorry for burning down Fanelia. I know that I..._he _caused you a lot of pain."**   
** Hitomi looked bewildered. "What?" her eyes darted from the woman to Van to Allen, all of which were looking solemn. "Okay, I'm feeling left out. What's going on?"**   
** "She retained her memories?" Van asked Allen, his eyes never straying from Celena, almost fearing that if he looked away she would slit his throat.**   
** "Yes. A few days after the Destiny War's end, she started to remember."**   
** The raven-haired boy nodded.**   
** Hitomi was starting to feel slightly green from the way Van was looking at Celena. Was there something going on between them that she didn't know about? "Um, can someone please explain to me what is going on?"**   
** Allen closed his eyes and nodded to his sister. "We can trust Hitomi." he said.**   
** "Alright." Celena broke Van's gaze and turned to Hitomi. "You probably don't really know me by this name, or by this face. The one you're more familiar with is..." she paused. "Dilandau."**   
** "_What?"_**   
**Celena explained about her past after the kidnapping, about how they altered her fate to transform her into Dilandau. When she was done, Hitomi was left looking a little pale. "I see." she managed to get out.**   
** Allen's sister shrugged. "I don't usually tell people about my other side because usually they fear me when I do. Dilandau was a monster... and I carry none of his traits anymore. People have no reason to be afraid of me because according to the healer, he's not coming back."**   
**~**   
** Hitomi smiled and said something more, which Allen didn't catch. He was too busy watching the interaction between Van and Hitomi. It was clear that these two were not yet 'together' and he silently groaned in exasperation. _How long will it take them to admit their feelings?_ he wondered. _It's probably because they're afraid of being rejected by the other. _he sighed. He and Hitomi would talk later.**   
** "So, will you be staying long?" Celena asked the other two.**   
** "Another day." Van answered quietly. "Hitomi will be leaving tomorrow, and so will I. There's no point in my staying if she's gone."**   
** An uneasy silence fell. _Did I just hear right? If so, am I interpretting it right? He just wants to be here because of me?_**   
** "Van." Celena said with a warm smile that, in Hitomi's eyes, was maybe a little bit _too _warm. "Why don't we take a walk over to where the piece from the Vione was recovered, hmm?"**   
** Allen shot his sister a nasty look, not liking the flirtatious manner that she had suddenly taken on. She started to drag Van away, linking arms with him.**   
** "Wait--" the young king said, looking longingly back at Hitomi. "I can stay he--" but he was cut off. Celena pulled him away.**   
** Hitomi plopped down on the bench with a hmph and Allen sat next to her.**   
** "I apologize, Hitomi." the knight said sincerely. "My sister isn't usually like this. But don't worry--" he ut a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Van won't cheat on you."**   
** "Not you, too!" Hitomi groaned, moving away from the bench. "Everywhere I go, everyone always talks about Van and me as though we're married or something, but we're not!"**   
** "He loves you. You know that. I have no doubt that Merle has told you that, and I wouldn't be surprised if Van himself had said it."**   
** "He hasn't."**   
** "So maybe _you _should tell _him._" Allen suggested lightly, watching as Hitomi paced back and forth. "If you love him and it also works the other way around, then what are you afraid of? Certainly not rejection."**   
** "What makes you so sure that I'm in love with Van?" Hitomi asked, stopping her stride.**   
** "I can see it in your eyes." He answered simply. "The way you look at him, the way you smile a little more when he's around. And as for Van, well... he's always loved you. If you need proof of that, then just think of when you were sent back to the Mystic Moon. It was Van who took the Escaflowne and flew to you, simply because he wanted to see you again. If that's not a sign of love, then I don't know what is."**   
** "I do love him." Hitomi admitted.**   
** "And he loves you. Take my advice, Hitomi," the blond man said, standing. "Tell him how you feel before it's too late. Before you go back home. Otherwise... you're going to regret it." he patted her lightly on the shoulder and brushed past her, but then stopped. "What we once had, Hitomi," he said in a low voice. "Is nothing compared to what you and Van share."**   
** "Allen..." the girl from the Mystic Moon said softly.**   
** "It's alright, don't worry. I'm not affected at all." he flashed her a grin. "If anything, I encourage this. It's something that should have happened from the very beginning. We'll see each other before you leave," he called before walking away.**   
** Hitomi watched him leave with a new surge of hope springing up inside her. She toyed with her pendant for a bit, remembering that she had to give it back to Van before she left. Then, she reached into her uniform's jacket and pulled out some wrinkled paper and a pen. She began to write in her 'diary'. She hadn't written anything down yet, not since a few days before her arrival here. She had a lot to write down. In her mind, it seemed as though the most prominent incident (besides the music-less dance, of course) was what took place in the carriage. She had fully intended to kiss him then... and hey, hadn't _he _been leaning in as well? Hitomi could vaguely recall something of the sort occuring. The notion made her heart race and she scribbled down events that had happened.**

** She didn't know how long she sat there, but all she knew was that a few minutes away from completing her entry, it began to rain.**   
** "It's just spitting." Hitomi said, trying to reassure herself. But suddenly, the friendly little droplets turned into buckets of rain. "I'd better get inside." she ran towards the castle, using her diary to protect herself from the water.**   
** She arrived in the guestroom mostly soaking except for her head, which had remained pretty dry, thanks to her notes. She laid the diary sheets down on her bed, disappointed by the fact that the rain had smudged most of the words. _I'll have to re-write it later._**   
**_ "_Miss Hitomi?" came a voice at her door.**   
** "Yes?" she returned.**   
** "Princess Millerna has invited you to dinner with the Allen Schezar, his sister, Van Fanel, king of Fanelia, and herself. Will you be attending?"**   
** "Oh, yes of course! Thank you." _Dinner? Is it already that late?_**   
**"Princess Millerna also adds that it is somewhat of a formal occasion. Do you have a dress or should I find you one?"**   
** "Oh, no thank you." Hitomi called through the door. She had a dress alright. There was that cute green one that Merle had given her. According to the little catgirl, it had caused Van's eyes to bulge. The sandy-haired girl giggled at the thought. She slipped out of her soaking uniform and hung it over a chair to dry. She pulled on the dress and brushed her hair in order to look as best as possible. She had figured out that this meal would probably be her last evening one on Gaia, and the term "Last Supper" suddenly sprang to mind. She opened the door and walked out, deciding that before she went down to dinner she would make a quick stop at the restroom. She took a quick turn in the hallway and disappeared from view.**   
** A few moments later, Van, dressed in formal attire that had been loaned to him, arrived at Hitomi's door to escort her down to dinner. Her door was ajar **_[actually, her door was adoor :P] _**so he walked in.**   
** "Hitomi?" he whispered. No answer. It wasn't an especially large room, and it was clear that Hitomi wasn't there. He was about to leave when he spotted something on her bed. Was it a note of some kind? Van, being the type of person who never listened to the saying, "curiousity killed the cat" decided to see what it was.**   
** There were several sheets of lined paper, set one on top of the other. They were mostly blurred ink, but at the top of the last one, Van could vague make out "-itom-'s di-ry" he gasped, dropping the papers onto the bed again. He shouldn't be reading this! However, friends' voices began to swarm around his head. _She loves you, (Lord) Van, she's just too afraid to tell you, maybe you should be the first one, you're afraid of rejection? You shouldn't be, she loves you too, if only you could make yourself believe that..._**   
** He frowned and picked up the pages again. He decided the latest one would be the best one, as the most important incident involving him that he could remember was when Hitomi seemed to lean in to a possible kiss in the carriage.**   
** Unfortunately, the page was mostly blurry blue. However, some words and phrases he could make out.**   
_We saw Allen today. ---t feels like age- since I last saw -im. _**The next few phrases were mostly blurry, although Van managed to catch a **_-elena _**that he assumed was "Celena". **_-hey left Alle- and I alone. The t-o of us began a conver-----. It was ----- ---. ---------------- Al-en told me that he loves me. I admit-ed that I love him to-. I lo-e him SO much. ---conversation over, he said that we-- see eac- other again befo-e I leave. I -------------------------------------_   
**Van was shaking as he slowly placed the paper back on the bed. He had no desire to try and decypher anything else, the message was already perfectly clear. _So, Merle was wrong. Hitomi _does _love Allen. _He felt a tear form but he brushed it away. Taking a deep breath and trying to regain his composure, Van made his way down to the dinner table.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________   
A/N: *ducks more rotten vegetables that are being thrown at her head* Well *dodge* I told you that *dodge* there were going to be obstacles. *double dodge* What, you think that the stone in the road was.. "obstacle-ous"? *dodge dodge* Na-uh. And for your information, Van misenterpretted the letter. The ink blotches were very convenient, ne? Looking at the letter that Van read and then look at the convo between Allen and Hitomi. _You _fill in the blanks.   
**One more thing: **I'm going to be away for the next week or so, so you know what that means: no fic-y. That's why there are two chapters today instead of just one. So please, REVIEW! 


	13. Homeward Bound

ff13

**Chapter 13**

**Homeward Bound**

** "And remember, that time when I thought Hitomi was a handmaiden?" Millerna's voice droned on. "I asked her to carry Allen's bags, simply because I was judging her by the clothes she wore. Who would have guessed that we would turn out to be such good friends?" she smiled at Hitomi, and the girl in the green dress smiled back.**   
** The maid at the door had been slightly incorrect. Millerna, Hitomi, Van, Allen, and Celena were not the only ones at the "Last Supper". A few members of the Crusade were there, along with Princess Eries. The Mole Man had also snuck in, stealing Pyle's seat when the Crew member had excused himself for other matters.**   
** Currently, the people at the table were describing their first encounters with Hitomi, as she was the guest of honor.**   
** The Mole Man was up next. "I remember my first meeting with Hitomi. The little lady was wearing a pretty stone and it caught my eye so I went after it- "**   
** "-Which is where I came in." Allen said mock-gallantly. "That was my first encounter with Hitomi… saving her from an attacker. Of course, when I asked if she was alright, she referred to me as someone else and passed out." A light chuckle wove through the table and Allen nudged Hitomi playfully.**   
** As the memories continued, Van grew more and more solemn. His thoughts were stuck on what he had read… Hitomi's confession about who her heart belonged to: the blond knight in shining armor.**   
** The young king glanced at the interaction between Hitomi and Allen. Nothing was really happening, just a few smiles (that, in truth, were directed at everyone at the table), but at the moment, Van was so torn that something as simple as Hitomi asking Allen to pass the salt seemed, in his eyes, as though she was whispering "I love you," to the knight Caeli.**   
** "..of course, that's when my brother stepped in and kissed Hitomi to ward me off. It worked well, I must admit, as I was thoroughly disgusted. I doubt, however, that Hitomi was." Celena finished her say and glanced over at Hitomi, who was turning slightly rosy-cheeked at the memory. Van's eyes darkened. He had remembered that little incident, alright. That was when he had felt his first pang of jealousy towards Allen. At the time, he wondered why the hell he had felt like that, scoffing at the notion that he might feel something for the girl with the funny hair and clothes. But it seemed he had no reason to laugh at the tiny twang that pinched his heart at the sight of her being kissed--on the cheek, at that--because in truth, he had fallen head over heels with Hitomi. He had just been too denying of his heart and also, more importantly, too afraid to tell her.**   
** But now it was too late.**   
** Van was jerked out of Memory Lane when he felt all eyes on him. He realized that it must be his turn to say something. But, he didn't let one word go. He just sat silently, his gaze locked onto the flaming candle in the center of the table.**   
** "Looks like lover-boy is tongue-tied." Reeden chortled, but stopped abruptly when he realized that no one was laughing with him.**   
** "Van…" Hitomi broke the silence. "Do you have any memories of our first encounter?"**   
** He raised his head and her eyes met his. "You called me pig-headed," he said softly, evenly. "And then you slapped me." He stood up suddenly and excused himself.**   
** Everyone watched, mystified, as he left the room, a little storm cloud hovering over his head. Then their heads turned to Hitomi, to see what she was intending to do about it.**   
** "I don't understand…" he voice quavered. "That memory never bothered him before…" she felt Allen's hand on her shoulder.**   
** "Go after him, Hitomi." He suggested. "If anyone can cheer him up, it's you."**   
** "Having a pretty girl in your room will cheer any guy up," Reeden cracked, but Celena shot him a mean look and he immediately shut up.**

** "Dammit!" Van threw his fist against the wall in anguish. He jerked it back at the intense pain, falling to his knees like someone who has just been defeated. He continued to stay in that position on the floor, shaking.**   
** A gentle knock on the door broke through his anger for a moment.**   
** "Van?" came the voice that he had fallen in love with. He got to his feet and opened the door.**   
** "Hitomi." He stated flatly.**   
** "What's wrong?" she asked gently.**   
** "Nothing." He didn't know why he bother to deny that something was bothering him, he could see it in her eyes that she already know something was up.**   
** "Liar. Please tell me. Maybe I can help."**   
** Van smirked coldly at the irony.**   
** "What so funny? Don't play games with me." She begged.**   
** He stared at her icily. "Go to bed, Hitomi. You leave tomorrow, and you wouldn't want to be late in going home, would you? This conversation is over, I'm going to sleep."**   
** "You can't go around pretending nothing bothers you." She growled lowly.**   
** "Watch me." He countered, slamming the door shut.**   
** Hitomi was stunned. His words hit her like a punch in the nose and she recoiled as though she had actually been hit.**   
** "Damn your stubborn side, Van Fanel!!" she shouted, unaware of the tears that had begun to streak down her face. She burst into her room, closing the door behind her with great force. Eventually, she fell asleep.**

** The sun was what woke Hitomi Kanzaki up the next morning, shining its brilliant rays on the sleeping girl. She groaned and considered covering her head with a pillow but the idea soon vanished as she remembered that today was the day. She hoisted herself out of bed, smoothing the green dress that she hadn't bothered changing out of the night before. Hastily, she pulled the garment over her head, then tugged on her brown uniform skirt and buttoned up white blouse that went with it. She left the room, glancing at Van's door. It was still tightly closed, indicating that he was not yet up.**   
** She bounded down the stairs, taking two at a time, to the dining room. Allen, dressed rather casually, was the only person there. Breakfast had been set out, however.**   
** Hitomi rook a seat across from him and poured himself some juice. She sipped it slightly and felt Allen's crystal-blue eyes upon her.**   
** "What?" she asked.**   
** "How did things go with Van last night? When you didn't come back down I considered checking on you. I decided against it, lest I interrupt an important moment between you and the king of Fanelia."**   
** Hitomi lowered her glass and for the first time Allen noticed the bags under her eyes.**   
** "That bad, was it?"**   
** She slumped back in her chair. "When I tried to talk to him, he slammed the door in my face. All I asked was 'What's the matter, Van?'. Allen, what did I do wrong?"**   
** The knight Caeli frowned. "You didn't do anything wrong, but he--" he stopped mid-sentence, his eyes focusing on something behind the sandy-brown haired girl. "Good morning, Van." he greeted cheerily, while at the same time noting the bags under the young king's eyes. "Sleep well?"**   
** Van didn't reply. His face was set in a stubborn way, a manner which Allen recognized instantly as being the same one that the boy bore on his face during their first encounter. Somewhere along the lines, Van's pride had been damaged, and something had toyed with the most valuable part of him... his heart.**   
** The raven-haired lad took a seat at the end of the table. A servant was soon hovering over him, offering juice and other breakfast foods. Van shook his head to dismiss him. "I'm not hungry, thank you."**   
** A long silence entered the room after those 5 little words had been uttered. Van continued his stern appearance and Hitomi was casting furtive glances at him, exchanging concerned looks with the man who sat across from her. At last, Allen asked: "What troubles you, my friend?"**   
** '**_Friend'? _**Van thought to himself. **Friends _don't take away each other's heart's desire. You _**know **_what I feel for Hitomi, Allen. _**He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut short by a gentle cough. Millerna, clad in her princess's gown, her gloved hands clasped in front of her, took two dainty steps into the room.**   
** "I have just been informed that Dryden has returned, and is waiting in Folken's laboratory." she said quietly, carefully. She looked to the green eyed girl. "Hitomi, it's time."**

**They seemed like a troop, walking slowly, dismally, through the streets of Asturia to Folken's laboratory that had been hidden away. Not many people knew about it, and Millerna intended to keep it that way. All the same, people would stop their work as they watched the 5 people move towards the hidden lab. Hitomi walked up at the front with Millerna on her left and Allen on her right. Behind them, Celena walked with Van, who didn't seem to have changed his mood. Furtively, her brother would cast glances at her to make sure she didn't try anything with Van. If she had it would have been completely out of character, but he concluded that it was better to be safe than sorry.**   
** "Here we are," Millerna announced flatly as she pushed open the door of the building. In the far right was the door that led to the basement, Folken's lab. As they approached it, it swung open and Dryden appeared.**   
** "Hey," he greeted, meeting them halfway. "You're right on time. I was just tinkering a bit more with the fate-alteration generator that Folken had worked on. It's working fine."**   
** Millerna nodded. "It's.. good to see you again, Dryden." she said softly. Something passed between them at that moment, something that was not easily identified.**   
** "So," Dryden said hastily, breaking the gaze. He turned to Hitomi, who was fiddling with the strap of her duffel bag. "Are you ready, Hitomi?"**   
** "Yes," she lied, looking away. "But I need a few moments to say goodbye."**   
** He nodded in understanding and took a few steps back to give her room. Hitomi first turned to Celena.**   
** "I never really had a chance to know you... the _real _you... but you're a good person, Celena, and I'm glad Allen finally was reunited with you." she gave Celena a quick hug, which the surprised girl returned.**   
** "I'm glad to have met you. My brother has told me so much about you." she smiled at Allen.**   
** Hitomi withdrew from the hug and turned to Millerna. "Princess--"**   
** "Just Millerna." she corrected lightly, her voice wavering.**   
** "right," Hitomi chuckled slightly, blinking quickly to trap the tears. "I never thought that I would grow to adore you as one of my best friends, but... " she paused to throw her arms around the woman. "You are, you really are. I know we'll see each other again someday, and I'll always remember you."**   
** Millerna hugged her friend tighter. "Goodbye, my friend Hitomi."**   
** There was one last person that Hitomi had to say goodbye to, before she, Van, and Dryden went down to Folken's lab to send her home.**   
** Hitomi noticed as the crowd took a few steps back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Van, still stoney-faced. "Allen," she said to the blond man. Immediately, he dropped to one knee, taking her hand and kissing it respectfully. "I'm not royalty. Please stand." she said. He did as he was told. "Allen," she repeated. "You were one of the people here on Gaia who helped me adjust. When I first met you, I felt better about being here because you resembled so much Amano, a friend on the Mystic Moon. You were like him in so many ways. You were caring, and considerate, a true knight Caeli. Sure, there were times when you did some things that I didn't exactly appreciate, but everyone has their faults." she reached up to hug him, and he returned the embrace. "You helped me to have courage..." she whispered in a voice so low only he could hear it. "Courage to confront Van, which I intend to do before I leave." he pulled out of the embrace and winked at her.**   
** "Good luck," he said, grinning. "I know you can do it."**   
** "Is that everyone?" Dryden asked. Everyone nodded solemnly. "Alright then. Hitomi, Van. Let's go."**   
**They walked silently to the door, the 3 people left behind saying their final goodbyes. Hitomi waved to them with slight tears in her eyes until she shut the door behind her.**

** Dryden thumped down the stairs, Van behind him, and Hitomi after that. She rubbed her arms nervously.**   
** "It's really not that hard," Dryden said calmly. "You just place your hand he--" he stopped, frowning.**   
** "What is it, Dryden?" for the first time since breakfast, Van spoke.**   
** "Damn!" he cursed under his breath. "The fate generator seems to be malfunctioning. It won't turn on."**   
** Hitomi's face brightened.**   
** Dryden growled. "Come on, you piece of dirt!" he yelled at the machine. He gave it a swift kick and suddenly, it whirred to life. "nothin' to it." the merchant prince declared, as if he had known what to do all along. "Van, come over here so I can teach you how to work this baby." he patted the fate accelerator affectionately.**   
** The young king uncrossed his arms and made his way next to Dryden. Their voices became a soft murmur as Hitomi busied herself by looking at the laboratory. It had remained untouched since Folken's...**   
** "...you have the pendant, right?" she could hear Dryden say. "It's necessary for the procedure."**   
** "Yes, I believe Hitomi still has it." Van answered.**   
** "Good." Dryden clapped his hands together. "you know what to do?"**   
** "Yes."**   
** "Good." he repeated. "Then I'm out of here. I know you two are probably dying for some time alone to have your goodbyes."**   
** Van glared at him.**   
** Dryden ignored the look and turned to Hitomi. "If I don't see you again, which I probably won't, I wish you a good life. Try coming back for a visit sometime, if it's possible."**   
** "I'll drop you a line sometime." she said to him, and smiled.**   
** He looked at her with curiosity. "'I'll drop you a line'?" he repeated. "What does that mean?"**   
** "You used it in your letter, remember?"**   
** The merchant prince scratched his head a moment and shrugged. "I've never said that before, and I don't know what it means. Anyway, I'll leave you two alone now. It was nice meeting you, Hitomi."**   
** "Likewise."**   
** He trudged up the steps and shut the door behind him.**   
** Hitomi looked at Van, whose expression was unreadable in the dim light of the fate-generator. "Well," she said, her voice shaky. "I guess this is it, huh."**   
** "Yes... I guess it is." he returned. He wanted so badly to kiss her then, but what good would come of that? She already had someone.**   
** "I'm really going to miss you, Van." she whispered. "You changed my life... for the better." she moved towards him abruptly, unable to stand being so far apart from him. She needed to be in his arms more than anything at that moment. She threw her arms around him, letting the captive tears finally go free. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, she said, hugging him tighter. That's when she noticed something that nearly broke her heart. Van was not hugging her back. His arms lay loosely at his sides and his hair was covering his eyes. He turned away from her, causing her arms to break away from him.**   
** Van began to follow the instructions that Dryden had given him. Hitomi took a few steps away from him, overwhelmed with sadness. It was clear that Van no longer cared anything for her.**   
** As he continued the instructions, a pink light began to shine from beneath Hitomi's clothes. She pulled out her pendant, which was glowing brightly. "Van..." she whimpered. He had completed all the tasks except one. Carefully, he placed his hand on the small circular area on the control panel. The machine was whirring frantically now, and a bright blue light encircled Hitomi.**   
** "I'm sorry, Hitomi..." Van whispered, a tear falling down from his cheek.**   
** Hitomi began to rise up in the light, ready to be sent home. Her tears continued to flow. "Goodbye, Van..." she whispered, her words lost in the whirring of the machine as she rose higher... homeward bound.**


	14. Back and There Again

ff14 *A/N: Okay, time to be honest here. How many of you thought that the previous chapter was the last one? Hee hee! ^_^ Anyway, this ~AN~ is just to say that sorry redflye, I used the title of your fic as the title of this chapter. :P   
08.08.01 

**Chapter 14:**

**Back and There Again**

  
** Van clutched at the machine in an attempt to control himself. Why was life so unfair? He had lost the woman he**   
**loved to one of his closest friends, and now she was gone, back to her own world. He would probably never see her**   
**again. He sighed, taking his hand off the circular panel. The machine's whirring slowed down and then came to an**   
**abrupt stop.**   
** A piercing scream broke through the heavy silence. Van spun around and saw Hitomi, falling towards the floor.**   
**Immediately, he ran over, skidding on the ground, catching her in the nick of time before she hit the cold, hard**   
**cement. She was breathing heavily and her cheeks were stained with the tears that continued to flow. Van cradled**   
**the girl he loved in his arms, trying to soothe her.**   
** "Shh... it's okay..." he whispered. Hitomi hid her face on his shirt, crying out the last of her tears. After a few**   
**minutes of just sitting there with her in his arms, Hitomi calmed down, and spoke. Her words were muffled in Van's**   
**shirt, but he could make them out well enough.**   
** "It happened again. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."**   
** He looked down at her tenderly. "Help what, Hitomi?" he spoke softly, slowly, and for a moment nothing existed**   
**in the world except for them.**   
** "Van, I--" she began, but was cut off by the door bursting open.**   
** "Hitomi! Van! What happened?" Dryden asked, clambering down the stairs. Allen was right at his heels. At the**   
**sight of the knight Caeli, the memories of Hitomi's diary came flooding back to Van and he released his hold on her.** **He got to his feet and helped Hitomi get to hers, failing to notice the look of disappointment on the girl's face.**   
** "What happened?" Dryden repeated. "Hitomi, you're still here? Did you even try it yet?"**   
** "It seemed to be working fine, but suddenly the pillar of light failed." Van answered.**   
** The merchant prince stroked his chin and looked at the fate-generator. He placed his hand on the circular panel**   
**and nothing happened. He frowned and gave the machine a hearty kick. Nothing. He gave it an even heartier kick.**   
**Again, not even a spark of life was displayed.**   
** "Damn." he muttered. He growled and gave it one last kick. Allen put his hand on the man's shoulder, suggesting**   
**that Dryden stop kicking the thing because that could lead to its total destruction. Dryden nodded. "It just has**   
**some bugs that need to be fixed." he said casually. "Give me a day, and I'll have it up and running. I've dealt with**   
**this kind of stuff before, I can already see what the problem is." A lie, and a bad one at that, but they let it go.**   
** "Well then, Hitomi." Allen said, moving over to the sandy-brown haired girl. "One more day in Asturia." he bent**   
**down to her ear and whispered, "One more day with Van."**   
** Van's brows furrowed. He couldn't hear what Allen was saying, but he was positive that it had to do with how the**   
**knight and Hitomi would be spending the day together. He had no place here. He turned quickly, running up the**   
**stairs.**   
** "Van!" Hitomi called out to him, but he had already disappeared.**

** Hitomi lay on her bed, letting the rays of the late morning sun wash over her. It was a fairly warm day, and the**   
**girl was dressed in her track outfit. Her uniform was folded neatly on a chair nearby. Her arm moved frantically as**   
**she finished re-writing the smudged parts of her diary. She had already added in what had happened earlier this**   
**morning, and how Van seemed to have suddenly taken on a cold air. She frowned at the thought and folded her**   
**diary neatly away in her bag. Hitomi's head flopped back in dispair, for some reason finding herself utterly bored.**   
**She thought back to when she was on Earth.**   
** That's it! she snapped her fingers at the idea. Back on the "Mystic Moon", she often ran to clear her head or**   
**erase her boredom. There was no reason she couldn't do it here. Grinning, she burst out the door.**

** Asturia was such a gorgeous country for a run. There were so many sites to see, so many people to wave hello to**   
**as you passed by. A beautiful melody ran through Hitomi's head as she moved through the streets, lifting her spirits**   
**and putting an extra spring in her step.**   
** Her late-morning run wound down as she returned to the courtyard. She exhaled loudly and took a seat by the**   
**fountain, relaxed by the sound of the water. It was so peaceful here, now that the war was finally over.**   
** "Hitomi." called a rich, mature voice. The girl turned and saw Allen, appearing from the shadows of the**   
**courtyard halls. He was dressed casually, without his uniform. He walked over to her, taking a seat beside her.**   
**"How are you?"**   
** "I'm alright." she said, trying to sound a little disappointed. After all, she was supposed to have gone home**   
**today, but certain "errors" had quickly changed that.**   
** "I'm sorry that you were unable to return to your world today." Allen said sincerely. "I'm sure that Dryden will**   
**have the fate generator up and running by tomorrow. Although, I have this distinct feeling that 'technical difficulties'** **were not the main cause of its disfunction." he looked directly into Hitomi's eyes, as if analysing her, searching for**   
**the truth behind his assumption.**   
** At that moment, Van had passed by the courtyard, unnoticed by Allen and Hitomi. He froze, mid-step, at the sight** **500 feet from him. It was the girl from the Mystic Moon and the blond knight, locked in a gaze that Van could only**   
**dub as "lovesick". Despite the logical side of his brain which told him to leave, turn away before he got any more**   
**crush, Van stayed, hidden in the bushes, watching the "lovers". He was too far away to hear them, but that didn't**   
**matter. Seeing them together like this was proof enough of his claim.**   
** "A-Allen..." Hitomi said, tearing away from the look in his eyes which said, 'you don't fool me'. She stood**   
**abruptly, reaching around her head to remove the pendant. "Here." she said, holding out her palm which held the**   
**necklace. "Will you time me? I might have improved since the last time I ran."**   
** "Sure." said the knight with a smile, reaching out to take the pendant.**   
** Van's eyes widened in sadness and shock. So, Hitomi had given him her pendant, to keep forever. It stung too**   
**much to watch anymore, so he quickly turned away, walking back to castle.**   
** Allen looked at the pendant, a little confused. "After all the amazing things I've seen this stone do, I would never**   
**have expected it to keep time. Um... how does it?"**   
** Hitomi mentally thwapped herself. It was Amano whom she had explained the "one cycle a second" to. Hastily,**   
**she repeated it for the "Gaian" version of Amano and he nodded in understanding. She then mapped out 100**   
**meters (she had run it enough to remember how many paces long it was) and set herself up on the finish line. It**   
**wouldn't be the same as running on a real track, but it seemed to make Allen forget his wise assumptions for the**   
**time being.**   
** "Ready..." Allen drew out the word as Hitomi prepared herself. "GO!" the pendant in his hand dropped to a**   
**swing and Hitomi took off like a rocket. "One... Two... Three...."**   
** Hitomi was racing faster than before. At the finish line, she imagined Van, giving her a gentle smile. He was her**   
**motivation. It was as though some voice in her head was telling her that if she could run the 100 metre under 13**   
**seconds, he would stop the icy mood that he seemed to have acquired.**   
** _Come on, Kanzaki... faster!_ at last, her feet flew past the sticks that she had set out to represent the finish line.**   
**She stopped a few paces after it, slowing down her speed and catching her breath. Allen walked up to her cooly, his**   
**hand open to give her back the pendant. She took it and pulled it over her head, tucking it underneath her track top.**

** "The pendant swung almost 13 times. More like 12 and three quarters." Allen informed her.**   
** She gaped at him. "Are you sure?"**   
** "I'm positive."**   
** She let out a cry of joy and hugged him spontaneously before breaking away and giving a jump of excitement. "I**   
**did it!"**   
** Of course, Allen was perplexed, so the green-eyed girl explained to him how, back on the Mystic Moon, she had**   
**forever been trying to beat 13 seconds. And now she had done it, all because of a secret motivation. _Thank you,_**   
**_Van._**

**Hitomi was so hyped up about her achievement. She was very excited, prepared to tell Van about what she had**   
**done. Unfortunately, the young king was not at lunch. Hitomi asked Millerna his whereabouts, but she just shook**   
**her head apologetically and said she didn't know.**   
** The girl with the sandy-brown hair spent the remainder of the day outside, alone, enjoying the sights of Asturia**   
**while she was still able to. She kept wishing she would accidentally bump into Van, but she experienced no such**   
**luck. That was most likely because she never bothered checking the one place he might be.**

**"How are the reparations coming?" the dark-haired teen asked as he sat on the steps leading down to Folken's old**   
**lab.**   
** "W-ell... not bad, I guess, Your Highness." Dryden's muffled voice came from behind the machine. "This baby**   
**seems to have blown a lot of fuses somehow, and I'm about halfway done fixing them."**   
** "It's taken you all day to do just half?" Van was incredulous.**   
** "I'm a little rusty with repairing." he admitted sheepishly. "And I'm tired. I'm gonna take a break." he hoisted**   
**himself out from behind the machine, his face black from the exhaust of the machine. He grabbed a cold drink that**   
**he had set out for himself earlier and gulped it down quickly. He wiped the moisture from his lips before setting the**   
**glass down again.**   
** "But Van," he began. "If this is her last day here, what are you doing hanging around with me? You should be**   
**spending the day with the one you love."**   
** Van jerked his head to the side in a stubborn manner. "What makes you think I love Hitomi?"**   
** "Come on, your Majesty. Everyone knows you do."**   
** "I don't. And even if I did, she's busy giving her heart to someone else."**   
** "But--" Dryden tried to explain to Van that Hitomi didn't feel anything for the Knight Caeli, who the merchant prince automatically assumed was the "someone else", but it was too late.** **Van had vanished out the door.**

**"Sorry for this," Dryden Fassa lightly patted Hitomi's shoulder in apology. "The fate generator experienced a real blast. I worked on it as much as I could today, but I know that it's going to take me tomorrow as well in order to finish it." he returned to the meal that had been set out for him.**   
** Allen, seated across the table from Hitomi, glanced at her furtively. She didn't look surprised by the news that Dryden had not completed his task. She looked entirely unphased, in fact, and that bothered the blond. How much did she know about the machine's failure?**   
** "But I'm sure you wouldn't mind an extra day here." Celena piped up.**   
** "No." Hitomi replied with a smile. She glanced down at her food-filled plate, which had remained mostly untouched since its arrival in front of her.**   
** Suddenly, Millerna slammed her fork down. "Hitomi Kanzaki, why don't you _eat _something? You've been sitting there in a quiet mood, pecking at your food like a bird."**   
** "I'm sorry." Hitomi squeaked. "I guess I'm just not very hungry at the moment. I guess the realization that I'm not going home as soon as I thought kind of brings me down... I miss my world, my family and my friends on the Mystic Moon."**   
** _Perhaps. _Allen thought to himself. _But that's not the reason that you're so silent._**   
**"Has anyone seen Van?" the sandy-brown haired girl asked, not noticing the strange look that flashed through Celena's eyes. "I should tell him the situation."**   
** "Lord Van'sh up on the rooftop," Mr. Mole's slurry, lisp-like voice volunteered. Gaddes rolled his eyes as he wondered how the old man had snuck in. "I think he'sh practishing with hish sword."**   
** Hitomi bowed her head gratefully and excused herself to go find him. She hoped that he wouldn't be as icy as before, the wound from her 2nd departure attempt still stung bitterly.**

**_Swish.. Swoop... _Van loved the sound of the blade of his sword coming in contact with the crisp night air. It made him feel powerful, confident. With the strong hilt in his hand, he felt as thought he was in total control.**   
** There was really no reason to practise; the war had been over for more than a month. But with the Fanelian crest near his hand, he felt his mind clear of all its anxieties.**   
** Then, came that one word, in a voice that could shatter the wall he had slowly built up around himself over the years.**   
** "Van?"**   
** He growled at the interruption, sliding the blade back into his blue scabbard. Why did she do this to him? Come out here, pretending to be concerned about him. Didn't she know that by doing this, it was crushing him even more? She was bringing up his hopes and then allowing to fall, crashing mercilessly against the cement.**   
** "Hitomi." he said, careful to show no emotion in his voice as he jumped down from the ledge.**   
** "The Mole Man said you were practising with your sword up here... why? The war is over, and you're an amazing swordsman, Van."**   
** He noticed how she blushed faintly when she said this, and he wondered why. Perhaps she always turned slightly rosier when she complimented someone. After all, hadn't she blushed when she told him his wings were beautiful? She had been infatuated with Allen at the time, so why turn pink at another man?**   
** "It doesn't matter." he said gruffly, and brushed past her. She stiffened and spun around, grabbing his arm.**   
** "Van, what's happened to you?" she whispered, her bright green eyes pleading the truth while at the same time, threatening to water over. "You.. you've changed. You're so cold and distant now... tell me, please, what did I do to provoke this side of you?"**   
** He laughed cynically, and the hollow sound echoed painfully in Hitomi's ears. "After all this time... you can't tell me that you still don't understand." he shook his hand out of her grasp and proceeded down the steps.**   
** "Van!" Hitomi called after him, but he wouldn't look back.**   
** Hitomi sighed and walked to the ledge to look out at the Asturian night. The stars were glorious in the night sky, but the girl paid no attention. She was focused on the larger of the two moons in the sky. She was too lost in thought to hear the footsteps behind her. But she did feel the hand on her shoulder.**   
** "Van?" she spun around excitedly, hoping it would be him, coming to apologize for his rudeness.**   
** "What happened?" asked the blond knight, shattering Hitomi's hopes.**   
** "Allen." she said in a deflated tone. "Nothing."**   
** "You can tell me," Allen persisted.**   
** "It's Van, of course. Allen, what did I do wrong, to make him be like this? He's so... cold. And I don't think... I don't think he loves me anymore, if he _ever_ did."**   
** "Perhaps he's depressed by the fact that you will be returning to the Mystic Moon. I know that if my true love was leaving forever, _I _would not be in a pleasant mood. But I doubt I would be angry with the one I cared for. I suppose each man handles it in his own way, and unfortunately, Van's way is hurtful."**   
** There was a pause before Allen spoke up again, his eyes sparking. "Maybe _you _could get him to remove the strong barrier that he's built up around himself these past few days."**   
** "How?"**   
** The knight Caeli paused again, working out a plan in his brain.**

** Meanwhile, Van's conscience had been bothering him and he decided to return to the roof to apologize for being so curt. He had thought it over, _really _thought it over, and chose to believe that maybe, just maybe, he had misinterpretted everything and Hitomi truly wasn't seeing Allen in secret.**   
** However, his original suspicions regained their ground when he stumbled upon a private meeting on the rooftop between Allen and Hitomi. Desperate to find the truth, he hid behind the large pillars, as Hitomi had done so many months before.**   
** Allen finished telling Hitomi the idea.**   
** Van scowled. He couldn't hear what they were saying, so with the grace of a cat he slunk 3 pillars forward to eavesdrop. He didn't manage to catch a single word of Allen's plan, but he heard and witnessed what happened after what Van assumed to be a huge promise of eternal love and devotion.**   
** "Oh Allen, it's _perfect!_" she squealed in delight, a beautiful smile crossing her lips in a way that made Van's heart ache. Spontaneously, the girl reached up and gave Allen a hug. When she pulled away, however, she frowned.**   
** "But do you think Van will understand?" she asked, concerned. "I don't know how he'll react to this."**   
** Allen thought about it for a moment. "The chances of him accepting it hold the same wager as the chances of him being against it... but it's a risk we'll have to take. If he doesn't understand, then just let me take the blame. It was my idea, after all, and you shouldn't be penalized. "**   
** Van choked silently. So _that _was what their little meeting had been about. They were getting married.**   
** "Get some rest, Hitomi. The big day is tomorrow." the 21 year-old's voice said casually.**   
** "Right." she made her way down the steps. Allen followed a few minutes after.**   
** Van, however, did not go back to his quarters. He stayed up all night, seated on the high ledge of the roof, brushing away the tears and rage that threatened him in unison. And for one, small, miniscule moment, he wished that if he fell off that roof, his wings would not sprout.**


	15. Shopping and Realizations

A/N: I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to post. I drew a serious blank when writing chapter 16. When that space was filled, I found that I was on a roll and could barely stop. I ended up writing chapter 16 and part of chapter 17 (originally I had wanted them to be in the same chapter, but it'd end up being way too long). So, sorry for the time it's taking me to post chapter 16. I have to adjust some things in it that completely contradict what I said in earlier chapters, while juggling school in my other hand. I re-posted this chapter because IT'S IMPORTANT THAT YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED in order to fully comprehend chapter 16. I'll try to have the next one up sometime this week. PLEASE review!****

  
****

**Chapter 15:**   
**Shopping and Realizations** ****

** Early the next morning, Celena rose from her bed in the small residence that she and Allen had called "home" since they were little. Slowly, she opened the windows, expecting sunlight to come streaming in, but instead, dark threatening clouds disapointed the young woman and she closed the shutters. She shivered and pulled on some pants and a sweater-like top. Her brother would probably frown down on this, insisting that if she was a true lady then she should start dressing like one. But what did _he_ know? Skirts were cold and breezy attire, but pants were warm. The old "lady killer" was most likely just frettish about his sister taking on boyish habits.**   
** "Don't worry, dear brother." she whispered to the sleeping figure as she by his room. "Dilandau is gone."**   
_That's what you think_**. a harsh voice in her head rasped. **_You know that you're beginning to lose your grip._   
** "Just shut up!" Snarled Celena. Then, in a low whisper, "I'm in control." That being said, she made her way over to the kitchen.**   
** It wasn't long before she felt the strong hand on her shoulder. "Celena." said the man behind her. He bent over and planted a kiss on her head, making her smile.**   
** "Good morning, brother." she said warmly as he moved over to the stove, setting out a frying pan and grabbing some eggs.**   
** "You're up early." Allen commented mildly, cracking the eggs over the frying pan.**   
** "I was hoping to go for a walk." Celena shrugged, biting into a piece of fruit. She knew what he was about to say next so she beat him to it. "And I don't intend to change my clothes. It's cold today, and a dress is simply not suitable for the weather."**   
** He glanced at her seeming somewhat defeated.**   
** "Dilandau is not coming back." she said tersely, finding herself growing frustrated with his exaggerated concern. "And if he _was_ to come back, it would be because of some catastrophical higher power, not because I choose to wear pants on a cold day."**   
** "Are you still going for a walk?" he quickly changed the subject.**   
** "Yes. I was hoping to go over the castle to see Hitomi. I really don't know her that well, and I thought it would be fun to spend some time before she leaves for the Mystic Moon."**   
** He nodded in approval. "I may join you later on. I would like to see Hitomi one last time."**   
** His sister eyed him in suspicion. She knew that the blond had once cared for Hitomi, but told her that he was no longer in love with the sandy-haired girl. Could he have been lying? She didn't stay to find out. Giving the 21 year-old a peck on the cheek, she made her way over to the castle.******

** Hitomi had barely slept a wink. She had lain in her bed last night, tossing and turning as the plan to get Van "out of his shell" ran through her mind countless times. She was so completely convinced that it would work, but when she opened her eyes to the gloomy morning, she took it as somewhat of a bad omen and began to doubt the plan's worth. She moaned, still tired from the late night. She quickly slammed the pillow over her head.******

** "Excuse me." Celena stopped a maid in the hallway of the Asturian castle. "Do you know where miss Hitomi is staying? In which room?"**   
** The maid motioned down the corridor but added that the girl from the Mystic Moon was still sleeping, and that perhaps Celena should check back in an hour.**   
** "Alright. Thank you." the sister to a knight Caeli smiled and decided that she didn't want to walk back home. She chose instead to go to the roof. She had heard Allen speak of the beautiful sight from the top of the castle. She had never seen it, though, and now should be a perfect time for it.**   
** She walked slowly up the curving staircase, running her hand along the stone wall for support.**   
** Celena arrived at the top of the stairs, moving over to the ledge. Immediately, she was taken aback by the stunning sight. Sure, the clouds took away some of the effect, but it was still an amazing view. She could see the sea, stretching out for miles and disappearing into the horizon. Celena could have stayed, lingering by the ledge as she watched the country below her. But a soft groan interrupted that.**   
** "Huh?" she spun to her right, startled to see a raven-haired man leaning weakly against one of the pillars. She recognized him immediately. "Van!" she exclaimed, rushing to his side.**   
** He blinked rapidly, trying to gain focus. He saw a face in front of him, with silvery-blonde hair. But, in his haze, her features were contorted so he couldn't really make out who it was.**   
** "Hitomi?" he asked.**   
** "Van, what happened?" Celena asked. She saw the large bags under his eyes and was very worried. What had happened? What was he doing on the roof?**   
** Van's vision clarified and he was able to recognize the woman. "Celena?"**   
** "Shh, it's okay. You look like you've had a bad night. Come, let's get you out of here." She moved his arm over her shoulders so that she could support him. He managed to stand and whispered a hoarse "thank you". She slipped her arm around his waist and helped him down the stairs. Slowly but surely, they were heading towards his guest room.**   
** At long last, they were there. Celena helped Van onto his bed and as he lay there, she asked if there was anything she could do.**   
_Yeah, turn back into Dilandau and torch Allen and Hitomi's wedding_**. Van thought bitterly. "No." he said instead.**   
** She sat down on the bed next to him. "Van, tell me, what were you doing on the roof?"**   
** "Nothing." he said curtly. "I just wanted to see the view."**   
** "Really? Funny. It's hard to see off the roof when you're sitting down against a pillar, looking like you've just experienced the beating of a lifetime."**   
_ You have no idea._   
** She lightly patted his foot sympathetically (she was too far to pat his hand) and found herself blushing. Van was watching her curiously. "I... I have to go." she said, hastily getting off the bed. "I'll check on you later."******

**"Okay, Miss Sunshine, time to get up." Celena promptly walked into Hitomi's room, opening up the windows. She walked over to the girl whose head was covered by a pillow and yanked the fluffy item away.**   
** "Hey..." Hitomi's sleepy voice protested. "Just 10 more minutes."**   
** "No way." the silvery-blonde pulled off the covers. "It's your last day on Gaia and you're going to spend it sleeping?? Sorry, my friend. You and I are going to the market to buy you a dress for tonight."**   
** "Huh?" Hitomi asked groggily. "Why, what's happening tonight?"**   
** Celena rolled her eyes. "A special dinner in your honor, of course."**   
** Hitomi smirked at how much Celena reminded her of Merle. "Great." she muttered. "Another dinner for me. So, has Dryden fixed the fate generator?"**   
** "The last I heard he's still working on it. Now come on, get dressed. We have much to do today."**   
** Hitomi slowly got dressed, reluctant to leave the warmth of the bed. "Let's go." she said, when she was ready.******

** The streets were quite filled, like a mall at 8:40pm on Christmas Eve.**   
** "It's always busy on this day of the week." Celena explained, dragging Hitomi along. After a long period of dodging people, they arrived at a calmer street.**   
** "There's a wonderful dressmaker down this street." Allen's sister informed Hitomi. We should be there in about 5 minutes if we keep up at this pace."**   
** Hitomi smiled, pleased that Celena had made such an effort towards her.**   
** But neither of them were really saying anything.**   
** At last, the blonde broke the silence. "Hey, Hitomi. Do you know what the matter is with Van?"**   
** "What? What happened?" Hitomi grew frantic. "Is everything okay?"**   
** "I don't know." Celena looked at her feet. "I found him this morning, on the roof. He looked like something had just happened to him.... something really painful."**   
** "Oh no, Van..." Hitomi's hand flew to her mouth.**   
** "We can check on him when we get back to the castle. I'm sure he'll be fine."**   
** And that was the end of _that_ conversation, because they had arrived at the dressmaker.******

** "Van Fanel, get off your ass." Van told himself gruffly. "Stop this foolish self-pity. A king of Fanelia doesn't lie in bed all day, sulking over some woman." he got up off his bed, as he had instructed himself. He decided that he would go check up on Dryden, to see if the reparations were coming along. Van didn't quite understand why Dryden was still pecking away at it, why no one had stopped him. After all, wasn't Hitomi staying on Gaia with her fiancé? Perhaps the fate generator was being fixed so that Hitomi would be able to go home, say goodbye to her family and friends, perhaps invite them to the cermony.**   
** Maybe checking the merchant prince's progress would not be wise. Nevertheless, Van wanted to go out. So, he pulled open to door to his room... and came face to face with Allen.******

  
** "Goodness gracious!" A tall woman with blonde hair tied back in a bun, with long strands out in front ran towards the two women that had just entered her shop.**   
** "Hi Qui." Celena greeted casually.**   
** "What happened to your friend, Celena? Was she robbed?"**   
** Allen's sister looked from Qui to Hitomi with a puzzling gaze. "What do you mean?"**   
** "Her clothes... was that all you could find for her to wear? She was obviously robbed of her original clothing if she's wearing those rags." she pointed to Hitomi's attire, her school uniform.**   
** Hitomi was turning red in anger.**   
** "Qui!" Celena snapped. "These _are_ her real clothes. My friend Hitomi here just so happens to be... not from around these parts." she was reluctant to say "the Mystic Moon" because the people of Asturia generally believed that the inhabitants of Earth were cursed.**   
** "Forgive my abrasiveness." Qui bowed low. "I had no idea."**   
** "It's okay." Hitomi said, allowing the anger to fade.**   
** "Now, what can I do for you ladies today?"**   
** "Hitomi needs a nice dress for tonight." the silvery-blonde woman explained. "It's her last night in Asturia so we're sort of having a special dinner for her. And," she added quietly, "There is a certain man who will be there whom Hitomi... would like to put a good impression on."**   
** "Ah." the 18 year-old nodded in comprehension. "Right this way. I think I have the perfect thing for you."******

  
** "A-Allen." Van stuttered, taking a step back into the room. He hadn't been expecting the knight Caeli, but had a good idea why his 'friend' was here. Evidently he was going to tell Van about his second proposal to Hitomi. But what could Van do? He hadn't prepared himself for a confrontation such as this, and was afraid that he would falter.**   
** "Good morning, Van." he greeted with a smile. "I see you're all ready to go, then."**   
** "Go where?" Van looked confused.**   
** "Shopping!" Allen exclaimed, and his eyes sparked with a passion that scared the boy-king. "I thought Celena told you? I came over so that we could get you a suit for tonight."**   
** Again, the blond was given a puzzled expression.**   
** "Don't you remember? It's Hitomi's last night here. We're throwing her a special dinner... I'm surprised that you, of all people, were not informed."**   
** "Well, I guess a lot of things are kept from me, aren't they." Van muttered under his breath. "I don't need a suit." he answered louder.**   
** "Allen fixed his eyes on the teenager in front of him. "Van Fanel, you'd better get used to wearing something other than that red top every day. As a king, believe me, you will be forced to wear proper ceremonial clothes. This can act as a sample of what will come." Before the Fanelian could produce another word, Allen was shoving him out of the room.**   
**** ****

** Qui finished the tightening of an amazing teal dress that she had selected for the girl with the funny clothes.**   
** "Your boyfriend will love this on you." Qui had said, her mouth full of adjusting pins.**   
** "He's not my boyfriend." Hitomi had replied instantly. **_If he was, he would not be acting like such a cad._****   
** "There you are, Hitomi." the dressmaker stepped back, giving Hitomi full view of the 3 mirrors. She gasped in amazement. "Celena! Come see her."**   
** Celena moved over and gasped as well. "Hitomi! You look great!" she spun around to face Quistis. "We'll take it."******

  
** Van groaned.**   
** "Sir, please stop fidgeting." the man with the very shiny head said. "I can't work if you insist on constant movement."**   
** "Trying on a suit really isn't that big a deal, Van." Allen stood behind him. "Don't you want to look good for Hitomi?"**   
** A small grunt was all he got as a reply, but at least the teenager no longer persisted with movement.**   
** At last, the suit was done.**   
** "Van, my friend. You look magnificent!" Allen grinned. "Hitomi will love it!"**   
** For a short moment, Van's wall slipped away and anxiety sparked in his eyes. "Really?" he asked. But then, the barrier drew itself up again. "So?"**   
** Allen frowned as they made their way out of the store after purchasing the ensemble. "Must you persist to deny your feelings for her?"**   
** "What does it matter?" Van shot back. He glared at the older man. How could he pretend that nothing was going on between him and Hitomi? "I know what's going on, you know." he said in a low voice. He tried to walk faster, not wanting to hear the words from Allen's mouth, but the black-haired boy was stopped in his tracks--literally-- when he accidentally crashed into a fellow pedestrian, sending them both sailing to the ground.**   
** "I'm so sorry!" she apologized profusely, gathering the large package that she had dropped before reaching over to help him with his. "Are you al--" she gasped. "Van!"**   
** He looked up and saw the woman's emerald eyes staring down at him in concern. "Hitomi?" he said, and felt himself being tugged back into a standing position by his blond comrade.**   
** "Van, are you alright? Celena told me that you didn't look so good this morning and I was worried."**   
** He shook his head, regaining his train of thought. "I'm fine." he snapped. He excused himself and stormed off to the castle.**   
** "What happened?" Celena came rushing up behind Hitomi. She was looking in the direction that Van had left.**   
** "I don't know," Hitomi bit her lip. She turned to Allen. "I hope your plan works."**   
**** ****

** "Exquisite." Celena murmured, watching Hitomi twirl her teal dress around. "You look great."**   
** "So do you!" Hitomi replied, motioning to the baby blue dress that Celena was wearing. "That dress really brings out your eyes."**   
** Celena smiled. "Your last night here." she said. "Are you going to be happy to be back home?"**   
** "Happy... but sad at the same time. Gaia is my home as much as Earth is. I have so many friends here... I'll be sad to leave all you guys behind."**   
** "I'm sure you'll return someday... for Van. He will be needing a queen eventually, you know."**   
** "Celena!" Hitomi's giddish look changed into one of unhappiness. "Besides, he's extremely upset with me for some reason... I don't know what it is, but he won't let me find out."**   
** "I'm sure it will all work out. My brother told me of the plan he mustered up. I think it will work, I really do. But speaking of the little devil, I better go check on him. My brother should be here shortly to escort you down to dinner." she grinned and left.******

** "Damn tie!" Van spat, throwing the cloth to the floor.**   
** "Van? Is everything alright? Can I come in?"**   
** "Yes." he grumbled to the person on the other side of his door.**   
** Celena poked her head through. "Are you ready to go? Everyone is waiting." She drew in a sharp breath, taken aback by how handsome Van was in a suit. She blushed faintly.**   
** "I can't get this damn thing tied." he muttered, picking up the cloth.**   
** "Let me help you." she offered. "I'm experienced at this; I've done it many times before."**   
** "Experienced? I didn't know Dilandau attended special dinners." he growled under his breath.**   
** She froze with the tie in her hands, wrapped around Van's neck and looked into his eyes, hurt. "Does it bother you that I was once Dilandau? Are you so afraid that I might suddenly revert back into him, that monster?"**   
_He has reason to fear you._** the nasty little voice in her head said viciously.**   
** Suddenly, Celena's eyes flickered from blue to red and she began to tighten Van's tie... to the point where his face was turning pink.**   
** "Are you afraid, Van??" she laughed maliciously in a voice that was both hers and a teenage boy's.**   
** "Dilandau..." Van croaked, barely able to speak.**   
** "Stop it!!" Celena screamed, and her eyes returned to their usual color as she released the tie. She looked up at Van, who was rubbing at his neck. "I'm sorry.." she squeaked, and burst from the room.**   
** The king of Fanelia was startled by the assault, to say the least, but he decided to act as though nothing had happened. He went down to the dining hall.******

** A few moments later there was a knock at Hitomi's door.**   
** "You look absolutely _stunning_." Allen breathed when she answered his knock. "I feel too humble to escort you to dinner, to walk beside you when you're this radiant."**   
** "Never a loss for words, huh Mr. Schezar?" she winked as she linked arms with him.**   
** "I don't believe so." he shot back with a grin. Slowly, they walked down the steps to the awaiting food.******

** Van stood behind his chair, impatient. He tried to tell himself that he was impatient because his stomach demanded nourishing, but he knew that he was lying. He was impatient to see Hitomi, on her last night on Gaia.**   
** And then, there she was, a vision in that teal dress. She was breathtakingly beautiful and he couldn't tear away his gaze. He felt his knees fail him, but luckily he managed to regain his composure. Then he noticed Hitomi's escort.**   
** "Please, you didn't have to wait for me," Hitomi bowed her head sheepishly as she released her grip on Allen's arm. She pulled out a chair across from Van.**   
** "Well then, I suppose that's our cue to dig in!" Dryden said with enthusiasm. He promptly sat down in his chair and the others followed his lead.**   
** The dinner was going fairly well. Everyone was dressed in their finest, even Mr. Mole, who had snuck in for the 3rd time. They were discussing this and that in a cheerful manner. It wasn't long before a quartet of musicians strolled in and began to play a slow but upbeat song on their stringed instruments. Allen stole a glimpse of Van, calmly eating his food, and then glanced at Hitomi, who had set her eyes upon the young king. She shook her head at Allen, mouthing the words "not yet".**   
** The special supper continued nicely. The servants would tour the table every now and then, refilling wine glasses and replacing empty dishes with new ones. There were a lot of people attending the special dinner, so the servers were never out of work.**   
** The musicians played on.**   
** Hitomi giggled at a joke that Celena made. She had seated herself at the table, ignoring the incident that had taken place earlier in Van's room.**   
** Allen and Gadus had engaged in an argument about fighting techniques. Millerna was speaking with Mr. Mole, asking him how he was these days, and he answered her politely. Dryden took a gulp of his fourth glass of wine and bragged to Reeden about his previous life accomplishments. Van sat, silently eating his supper, careful not to gain eye contact with anyone.**   
** The musicians played on.**   
** All seemed normal, calm, serene, _right_ even. But then something happened to change all that.**   
** Dryden downed his fourth glass and was now quite tipsy. "To Hitomi!" he shouted loudly, raising the empty glass and standing up. "For her departure tomorrow!"**   
** Everyone smiled (save Van, of course) and raised their glasses. "To Hitomi!" they chorused, and the guest of honor smiled politely.**   
** The glasses were lowered, but Dryden was still standing in front of his seat, next to Van.**   
** "But honestly, your highness," he said, pouring himself another glass. "What took you and Hitomi so long to get to Asturia? I returned from Daeledus over a month ago and have been sitting here in Asturia ever since, wonderin' when the hell you were gonna show up!" he laughed, finding what he just said to be extremely funny.**   
** The room went deadly quiet, to the point where a dropped pin would have made a loud echo in everyone's ears. The moleman stopped talking. Gadus and Allen stopped arguing. Millerna stopped giggled. Celena froze. The Crew members stopped goofing around. The musicians stopped playing. All eyes were fixated on Hitomi, waiting for her reaction.**   
** Her mouth hang slightly open and her eyes were filled with pain. "But... that letter... it was fake?" she looked at the raven-haired teen sitting across from her. "Is this true, Van?"**   
** Van jerked his head to the side, away from her interrogating gaze.**   
** "You _lied_ to me?" she asked weakly, in disbelief.**   
** He didn't say anything.**   
** A single tear rolled down Hitomi's face. She blinked rapidly, staring at the plate in front of her. "Excuse me." she said quietly, and walked quickly out of the room. Her stiffled sob echoed through the dining hall.**   
** The eyes that had been on Hitomi were now on Van, waiting for his reaction.**   
** Allen glowered at the young king and he stood up abruptly, slamming his hands on the table. "Van Fanel!" he yelled. "What is wrong with you??"**   
** No answer. Van just kept his head to the side.**   
** "Answer me, you poor excuse for a man!"**   
** At the insult, Van turned his head, glaring at Allen. He got to his own feet, facing the blond.**   
** By this point, everyone could sense that there was trouble brewing. The servants had scattered and the musicians were dismissed. Millerna excused herself, saying that she was going to check on the chef. Moleman ate the rest of his meal, thanked everyone, and dashed out as fast as his stubby legs could carry him. All the crew members appeared to develop a sudden urge to use the facilities. Celena carefully made her way towards the exit.**   
** Dryden was soon the only spectator left. "Oh great, a fight!" he grinned lopsidedly.**   
** "Come on, Lord Dryden." Celena came back and dragged the drunk man out of the room.**   
** "What the hell is wrong with you??" Allen repeated his question. "The woman you love has run off, in pain because you lied to her, and now you won't even go up and try to comfort her??"**   
** "'Poor excuse for a man'." Van echoed, shaking his head. "You're one to talk, Allen Schezar! Do you think I enjoy this? Watching the way you are with Hitomi? You know how I feel about her, yet you persist. Not only that, but you pretend as though nothing is going on!!"**   
** Allen's eyes narrowed. "'Going on'? What are you talking about?"**   
** "Tell me, when's the wedding? We can go out and get another suit like this one so I can attend in proper attire!" he said vehemously.**   
** "'Wedding'? Van, what are you talking about?"**   
** "Stop pretending, Allen! I know you and Hitomi are getting married. I heard it last night. "**   
** "I did not ask Hitomi to marry me."**   
** "Stop lying!!" he shrieked. "Just come out and say it! I'm tired of all these lies! I know it was you, who tampered with the fate generator so that you could spend one more day with Hitomi, so you could ask her to be your wife! I saw her give you her pendant, I saw the way you were looking at each other tonight at dinner, I... I read her diary by accident, okay? Though some of the words were botched up, I could make out enough to know that she confessed her feelings for you on the day we arrived and I know I did not dream up your proposal to Hitomi. 'Oh, it's perfect, but do you think Van will understand?'"**   
** Allen was chuckling softly.**   
** "What's so funny??" Van demanded angrily.**   
** "Van, my friend." the knight answered in a calm voice. "You have a knack for bad timing."**   
** "What's_ that_ supposed to mean?"**   
** "I never asked Hitomi to marry me. It's true, that I did, but that was months ago, and she declined my proposal because she was in love with you. You must have listened in at the end of the conversation on the roof because what we were discussing was a plan to make you stop acting like such an ass. Afterwards, Hitomi asked if I thought you would be okay, because the plan involved you and Hitomi dancing to a romantic tune; that's why the musicians were here. As for the diary notes, I never read her diary, but from what you tell me the words must have been conveniently 'botched up', because the topic of conversation between Hitomi and I was me wondering when you two would finally admit the feelings you share for each other. Hitomi gave me her pendant to hold for about one minute because it has a remarkable ability to keep time and she wanted me to use it to time her speed. And lastly,_ I_ had nothing to do with the malfunctioning of the fate generator, but I know that your dear Hitomi does. I've been trying to find out, with no luck."**   
** Van was speechless. Images of past events that led him to believe there was something between Hitomi and Allen flew through his mind, and then he saw them for what they really were: misinterpretations.**   
** "Allen." he said softly. "I'm so sorry... I had no idea."**   
** "You're forgiven. When a man is jealous, he is blinded, so his perspective is altered drastically... for the worse."**   
** "You think I was jealous of _you_?" Van sneered good-naturedly.**   
** "Of course you were." Allen returned with a devilish gleam in his eye. "Not only was I seen multiple times with the woman you adore, but I also have grace, style, and looks that you could only _dream_ of having."**   
** "Really." Van glanced at a piece of meat on one of the plates. He picked it up and launched it at Allen's head. It contacted with a wet _smack_ before slipping off Allen's face, leaving a red, greasy mess. "Oh yes indeed, Allen, I _long_ for your looks!" Van said in a mocking voice. "A bloody, oily face really causes female heads to turn."**   
** "Arrogant king!"Allen snarled, picking up an item from one of the nearby plates and throwing it at Van. He ducked.**   
** "You have quite the bad ai--" a piece of chicken smacked him in the face, shutting him up.**   
** A minor food fight continued until Van halted and said, "Wait! I have to go apologize to Hitomi!"**   
** Allen dropped the carrot that was in his hand. "Hmm.... wait, my friend. I have a better, more romantic way of making things up to her." he spoke softly, and with each word, Van's smile broadened.**   
** "Thank you." he said when the older man had finished. "I think I'm going to call it a night now. But wait... shouldn't we clean up first?" he motioned to the food that was scattered all around the room.**   
** "I'll just tell Millerna that the argument got a little out of hand." the blond offered.**   
** "Alright. I'll see you in the morning, Allen. And again, thank you."**   
  
** That night, after Van had cleaned himself of the ckicken grease, potatoes, vegetables, and wine, he silently crept over to Hitomi's room. He made his way over to the sleeping figure, whose cheeks were tearstained.**   
** "Oh Hitomi..." he whispered, tentatively brushing away the hair that had matted itself to her forehead. She didn't wake up, and he was glad. That would spoil everything. Carefully, he put a little piece of paper on his sleeping beauty and made his way back to his own quarters, a smile on his face.******

07.15.01****   
****


	16. You'll Find Me

A/N: I thought I should put in a couple little notes here. Kind of a disclaimer: I don't own Esca, but I do own this fanfic. I realize that I got kind of lazy and stole some stuff from Final Fantasy 8, as you saw in the previous chapter (the dressmaker's name) and will read in this chapter. Sorry, but I wanted something romantic, and I can't write a decent love note to save my life. So I had to steal it from Squaresoft. : P   
P.S. (25.12.01) Sorry I had to repost this guys, but I'm buying myself time. I really need to patch up chapter 17 (MANY errors in the first version, and in that chapter it's pretty crucial that you remember everything that happens in this chapter... things as little as the grocer. But I promise you, it will be worth the wait! 

__________________________________________________

**Chapter 16:**

**You'll Find Me**

** Van was awake early the next morning. He couldn't believe his luck! Hitomi was _not _pining for the Knight Caeli, as he had thought. So was it possible that she might hold slight feelings for the king of Fanelia? He couldn't think about that right now. He was going to apologize for his pigheadedness, and hopefully Hitomi would accept it.**   
** He glanced at her door while he passed her room in the corridor. It was still tightly sealed, indicating that Hitomi was dozing on.**   
** In the dining room, Allen was waiting for him. He had also awakened at an early hour, just so that he could see how things were going with Van.**   
** "You're certainly up at an ungodly hour," the blond mused. "Eager to see Hitomi?"**   
** Van didn't want to say anything, lest he spill out his heart and destroy his male pride. All he answered was, "Do you think she'll understand where to meet me?"**   
** Allen smirked. "Your Majesty, I have done such things to women before. I'm an expert on it. Trust me, she'll know."**

** An hour later, Hitomi turned on her side, very groggy. Her eyelashes felt heavy from the tears that she had shed during the previous night.**   
** "Van..." she murmured, her eyes threatening to water over again. "How could you?"**   
** Today was her last day on Gaia, the machine had been fixed. As much as Hitomi hated to admit it, she was anxious to get back home. What was the point in staying? Van treated her like a piece of garbage and now she had just discovered that he had lied to her.**   
** She sat upright in her bed, and heard the soft sound of something fluttering to the ground. She looked over the side of her bed and saw a small piece of paper. She picked it up. There was a daisy pinned to the top left hand corner. The note said, in carefully scripted handwriting:**   
_I'll be here._   
_ I'll be here waiting... so.... if you come here, you'll find me._   
  
_ I promise._

**The note had not been signed, and a location had not been given, but the daisy was clue enough and Hitomi had an idea who had sent this note, though it seemed completely out of character on his part. Little did she know that the words on the paper were Allen's (Van wasn't used to romantic messages, and pleaded with the older man to help him) but written by the king of Fanelia's hand. The daisy had been Van's idea, however, after he remembered that once, during a stroll in the Asturian garden with Hitomi, she had pointed it out, saying that on the Mystic Moon they called it a 'daisy' and was surprised to find that it held the same name on Gaia.**   
**"I don't believe this." Hitomi shook her head defiantly. "This is all just some beautiful dream. I'm going to wake up and Van will be the grouchy guy he was yesterday. And even if this _isn't _a dream, I won't meet him because this note doesn't change the fact that he lied to me." That being said, she gingerly placed the note on her night table and fell back asleep. After all, it was only about 8:30 in the morning.**

**"Dryden was informed that Hitomi would not be there until late this afternoon." Allen remarked calmly. "I know you and Hitomi will be eager for a lot of time alone."**   
**Van just glared at him. "She has to accept my apology first."**   
** "My friend, Ms. Kanzaki is head over heels for you. Sure, she's probably still quite upset right now, but can you blame her? You acted like an ass."**   
** "Thanks for the bluntness. You sure don't waste that gentlemanly charm on men, do you?"**   
** "Well, it's true. But I'm sure Hitomi will forgive you for your manner."**   
** Van looked at the clock on the wall. 9:30.**   
** "Hitomi will probably be up in another half hour." the blond man said, as if having read Van's mind.**   
** The young king stood. "I would wait all day for her." he told his comrade. "Allen, thank you, again, for helping me with this."**   
** The knight bowed his head. "Majesty."**   
** Van made a face at the royal title, knowing his friend was just saying it to annoy him. But he didn't stay any longer. He headed out to where he was to meet Hitomi and waited.**

**Hitomi, as Allen had predicted, was up and about at 10. She was scurrying across the floor of her room, bathing in the tub and taking out the beautiful dress that Merle had given her. It was summery, not too elegant, perfect for such an occasion. She tugged it on. Was Van really going to be there? Hitomi placed a hand over her stomach, hearing its desperate plea for food. Mixed in with the sensation of anticipation, it was not a pleasant feeling. She prudently opened the door to her room, her head darting around the corner to make sure no one was there.**   
_Why am I being so secretive? _**she asked herself. **_It's not like I'm doing anything wrong. _**Gingerly she touched the daisy that she had tucked into her hair earlier.**   
** "I might go. Might, might might." she muttered to herself. "Might. Not a definite yes. A might. He hurt me." a maid passing by looked at her curiously, and she straightened, realizing how strange she must have sounded.**   
** She headed down towards the dining room, eager to get some food into her impatient belly. Then a thought struck her: What if Van was there? It would be awkward. She turned on her heel, taking a quick left towards the side door. She could handle eating at the market today. It would be a wonderful opportunity to get last glimpses of the city around her... a last glimpse of this world. _My _**_world. _**the words popped into her head and she brushed them aside quickly. This was not her world. Her world hung over her head, the larger of the two globes. **_Yes. _**she nodded approvingly. **_Earth is my home._   
**The mental debate left her as quickly as it had struck her. She spied the market dead ahead, and left in search of food. She didn't notice the man in the shadows, watching her every move.**   
**Hitomi wandered the streets of Asturia, wondering where a proper place to grab a bite to eat would be. It was hard to pinpoint just one place, as everyone seemed to be moving about swiftly and randomly. Asturia on a weekday morning was not the best place to be if you were unfamiliar with the city.**   
** Finally, after about 45 minutes of desperately shuffling through the crowds, and fighting the growing pain in her tummy, Hitomi decided that whichever food vending booth next caught her eye would be the place where she ate.**   
** And then, there it was: a vision! A little booth with loaves of bread piled onto a platter and fruit on the side. Little tables and chairs made out of stumps of wood were set out in front of the booth. It was, in a bizarre and primitive way, a Gaian version of Earth's outdoor cafes.**   
** Hitomi was unfazed. Quickly, she brushed past the other pedestrians (what else could she have called the people in the market? This area was designated as being "carriage-free") toward the quaint "cafe".**   
** "Mornin', miss!" the owner said as he slowly chewed the blade of straw that was drooping from his mouth. "What can I do you for on this lovely day?"**   
** The tawny-haired girl's eyes never strayed from the loaves of bread. She smiled and asked for a chunk of it, and then pointed to the banana-like fruit nearby.**   
** "Anythin' else?" the man inquired, noticing the girl's starved gaze. "I've got a few dragon eggs here that'll really hit the spot."**   
** "D-dragon eggs?" Hitomi stuttered. She found her thoughts drifting back to a certain raven-haired king, and blushed slightly. **_Don't forget, you're mad at him! _she **told herself quickly. "Um, no thank you." she replied to the man, who had cocked a brow at her strange antics. She turned away and began to walk off with the food when the shop owner called her back.**   
** "Hey! Are you some kinda thief, girl? You hafta _pay _for that!"**   
** The 15 year-old froze. "I'm sorry, I don't have any money."**   
** "Then bring back that food! You want it, you pay the price."**   
** "Please..." Hitomi begged, her eyes large with sorrow. "You don't understand, I'm so hungry..."**   
** "Listen, kid. This is what _I_ understand. You sure as heck ain't some beggar with clothes like that! You look like you just walked out of the palace, and you expect me to give you a free meal? Forget it!" he reached out to snatch the food away from the** **frightened girl.**   
** "Excuse me, sir." a male voice interrupted sternly. "_I'll _pay for it." he reached into the pocket of his beige pants and pulled out 3 glimmering coins. He slammed them onto the counter and selected a yellow pear-shaped fruit for himself.**   
** "Let's go." he invited Hitomi, his amber eyes burning with anger. "He has no right to talk to anyone that way. We do not want to eat near such a curmudgeon. Come, I know of a nice spot just outside of the marketplace."**   
** The 15 year-old followed him out to a quiet area, where a lovely tree outstretched its branches, protecting the grass below it from the hot summer sun. The pair sat down beneath this tree, Hitomi with her legs tucked neatly beneath her, and him lounging around like any boy his age who didn't give a flying fig about their appearance.**   
** After a while, the sandy-brown haired girl found her voice. "Thank you... I'll pay you back somehow, I promise!"**   
** The teen smiled at her. "It was nothing, Hitomi."**   
** She would keep her promise, somehow. Gingerly, she pulled a small piece off her loaf of bread and popped it into her mouth. She chewed slowly and thoughtfully, and then swallowed. Unable to bear the stillness, she decided to make conversation. "So, how is Merle?"**   
** The brown-haired boy laughed as he broke open his piscus. "She was not happy about me leaving her in Fanelia, that much I know. She was afraid that I'd be eaten by a dragon on my way here, or worse: I'd find some other beautiful catgirl to fall for. However, the counselors asked me to check up Master Van, to see why he has not yet returned to his country."**   
** "The fate-alteration machine hasn't been working."**   
** Kayulo chucked, sipping at the piscus in his furry hand. "I know." he replied casually. "That's _your _doing. You want Master Van to stay, that's why you did it. And he stays because of _you._"**   
** Hitomi smiled weakly. "I used to think so. But he _lied _to me, Kayulo."**   
** "About Lord Dryden's letter?"**   
** "Yes!"**   
** The 14 year-old looked into her eyes, his own burning with an integrity that was far beyond his years. "Have you ever thought about _why _he lied? The answer is right in front of you. Your subconscious realizes, but your mind and heart do not. Trust me, seeress." he tapped his head. "I will not tell you what is to come and ruin the magic of it, but I do hope that you meet Master Van. It will be beneficial to both of you to both of your wary hearts." he paused and nodded to the banana-shaped fruit in Hitomi's hands. "Are you going to eat that?"**   
** "No thanks," she answered. "The excitement has overruled my hunger."**   
** "I understand."**   
** Hitomi looked at him curiously. "Kayulo, you certainly seem wise for someone who's only 14."**   
** The man grinned, a cat-like smile. "Whoever said I was 14?"**   
** She cocked a startled brow. "15?"**   
** "Nope."**   
** "16?"**   
** "No."**   
** "_17_?"**   
** He coughed loudly. "Just don't tell Merle, okay?"**   
** She sweatdropped. "I think I'm going to go see Van now." she said hastily. She jumped to her feet.**   
** Kayulo nodded. "You won't regr--" he froze, his eyes darkening at what was passing through his mind at the moment. It was an image of the future, what was to come very soon. He frowned, shaking it off. It was a fake, it had to be. He had only had one of those once before, when he was Merle's age. There was no other explanation... unless...**   
** "Bye Kayulo! And thanks again!" the girl from the Mystic Moon shouted. She was off in the distance, determined to meet her love and make everything right again.**

**Van Slanzar de Fanel twirled the stem of the daisy that was gripped precariously in his hand. His eyes were closed as he stood amidst the beauty. The late summer breeze wisped through his ebony hair and ruffled the plants that surrounded him.**   
** _Hitomi. _the one word had sounded so foreign at first. And now, so familiar. It had idly run through his mind at least a thousand times, the name of the girl he loved but denied his feelings for her both to himself and others. But his companions saw right through his fruitless attempts at concealing his emotions.**   
** Van had never been in love before. Sure, he had been in love with things--the fields, dragons, and sword fighting-- and he had loved his parents and his brother, and his best friend, Merle. But that was family. Never before had he felt something so deep, so utterly overwhelming for someone--certainly not a strangely-clad, short-haired female from the Mystic Moon, a land that was known to be cursed! She was a demon, according to legend, simply because she came from another world. But Van had his own demons within him, and he had revealed his curse, his burden, to Hitomi, on that fateful day...**

_"What an unreasonable young boy." the man with the pink hair remarked snidely. The girl in the pink dress with soldiers holding onto her arms squirmed in vain to get out of their grasp. The green snake around his neck slithered towards the helpless female as the pet owner introduced the scaly creature._   
_ "Stop!" commanded the black haired boy. "Leave Hitomi out of this!"_   
_ Suddenly, there was a strange sound and the soldiers were distracted. The young kind of Fanelia took this as a favor from the Gods, for it allowed him enough time to maneuver himself out of the binds and take possession of a soldier's sword. They were quickly disposed of, along with the pink-haired man._   
_ The boy in red instructed his best friend and that strange girl from another world to go hide, he would take care of the dragon mines. They did as they were told._   
_ Up in the air, on his dragon-like guymelef, he discovered something... the energists were resonating. But for what purpose? He didn't have time to think about that, for he heard a large _crack _as the ground below him tore open. Hitomi, the queer girl, and Merle, his cat-like friend, were gripping tightly onto the wall of a gaping crack. Hitomi, however, lost her grip and began to plummet towards her death._   
_ Van watched this from above, and screamed out her name. There was no question in his mind about what he had to do, what he _wanted _to do. He would save her if it killed him._   
_ "No!" he cried as he watched her fall, and he tore off his shirt. Without a second thought, he jumped from the guymelef. He reached the crevice and suddenly, pure white feathers burst from his back. He watched her eyes widen at the sight of him, at his horrible hideous secret. The curse of his heritage. With a flap of his beautiful wings, he reached out to her, tightly clasping his hand over hers._   
_ "You're... an angel..." she whispered, before her eyes rolled back into her head. Van wasn't surprised. She had almost lost her life, and then saved by a man who held the blood of a Draconian? That was trauma, alright._   
_ He lifted her limp body up into his arms, his left hand around her back and the other beneath her knees. Slowly, they drifted upward. At the top, his discovered Merle had also passed out. _Women. _he thought, with a roll of his eyes. He let Hitomi down for one moment, and scooped up his "sister". He carried her over to the Escaflowne (which had, of course, landed perfectly intact) and gently placed her at the front of the cockpit. Then he returned to the other fainted female, and held her with so much care it surprised him. He set her in front of him on the Escaflowne and they flew away to a secluded area. Van got out and set the women down gingerly, before setting down to his thoughts._   
_ The first thing that entered his noggin was that he was surprisingly cold. He had left his shirt at the site and had no will to go and retrieve it. He had a couple of spare ones in a compartment on the Escaflowne, but he didn't want to climb up the cliff and make a lot of noise, causing Hitomi and Merle to wake up. Hitomi. That was the 2nd message to intrude his brainwaves. What was he going to do? If she woke up and saw him here, with his wings hidden neatly in his back, she might think she dreamed everything. She wouldn't care that he was half-Draconian, that he was a curse._   
Wait! _he halted himself, plopping down on a rock. _Why do I care that she'll shun me? She's just some weird girl from the Mystic Moon. _He watched the fainted figure as her chest rose with each breath._   
_ "A...mano..." she whispered in her sleep, and the king felt a strange pang go through him. She had mentioned this "Amano" character at least a dozen times, and Van could have cared less. So why now, when she spoke aloud her dreams, did it bother him the most?_   
_ Cautiously, he made his way over to her, to see her better. He looked down at the girl, who, for some odd reason, looked suddenly beautiful to Van. Her sleeping form was so serene, so innocent, so... captivating. He found himself mesmerized by watching her, for the first time getting a really good look at her. Short sandy-brown hair (_Odd fashion, _Van mused, _For a woman.) _and delicate eyelashes. Her lips weren't as pronounced as a princess's, such as Millerna's, but there was the humble aura about her. She was slim, but not a twig, and she was wearing a dress that enhanced her physical features. But the most noticeable thing about her was her emerald eyes that would stare into you, as if searching your soul. Van found himself wanting her to awaken, just so that he could see her eyes._   
Who am I kidding? _he asked himself in disgust. _I am not falling for this girl from another world.   
_She abruptly began to stir, and Van made a decision. With a grunt, his wings unfurled from his back. He originally hadn't planned to show her that what had happened had been the truth, that he was of the accursed kind. But some strange mentality inside of him _had _to show her, show her that _he _had saved her, that he had revealed his deepest secret in order to protect her. He needed to show her what lengths he would go to protect her._   
_ Hitomi woke up._

**He remembered how she had told him that she thought his wings were beautiful, and he had replied that probably only she and Merle were the only ones who would say that. It had been a lie. Merle had never said that his wings were beautiful... she was just protective of them, of him. She didn't want his means of flight to make him cast out.**   
** He sighed, letting go of the past. He opened his eyes and wondered if Hitomi was actually going to come. He twirled the daisy between his fingers, knowing full well that he would wait all day for her if he had to.**   
** A sudden movement behind a nearby bush provoked his attention and his eyes sprang open. "Hitomi?" he called out hopefully.**   
** "Van?" came the inquiring reply. The 15 year-old girl stepped out of her hiding place, her eyes sparkling. Van's, however, had lost their luster.**   
** "A maid told me she saw you heading for the gardens... so I decided to follow you. I have to talk to you."**   
** "About what?" Van asked, trying to hide his disappointment at the silvery-blonde-haired girl who stood before him. Tentatively she stepped toward him.**   
** "About last night, in your room."**   
** The raven-haired boy crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an explanation. She had, after all, tried to kill him. "I thought you said he was gone." he growled.**   
**"I lose control sometimes." she admitted quietly. "Part of him is still with me, and sometimes he manages to take over..."**   
** "If Dilandau tries to kill me again, I won't be as hesitant to destroy him first."**   
** Celena ran her hand up and down her arm nervously, somewhat stricken by his words. But still, with the wind ruffling his hair in such a way, he was so indescribably attractive. Her heart thumped in her ears.**   
**"You'd be willing to sacrifice me for the sake of killing my other half?" she finally asked.**   
** The king realized his mistake and he let his guard down, allowing his arms to flop to his sides. "Look, Dilandau has to be gotten rid of of. Maybe the Asturian healers can help you free your mind of him. He isn't real anyway. Just a character made up by Zaibach sorcerers.**   
_Ha ha, what an idiot! _**the maniacal voice in Celena's head cackled.**   
** "You shut up!" the Schezar snapped, holding her head. Van took a cautionary step back.**   
** "He's come back, hasn't he?"**   
** Celena closed her eyes tightly, willing her pyretic self to leave. When she opened them again, she saw him, concerned about her well-being and... something else? Love, maybe?**   
** "Van..." she whispered pleadingly.**   
_What's wrong, little girl? Are you _afraid_? _**sneered the voice in her head. **_Don't you remember the rule? Want, take, _have.   
_No, I won't! _**she shouted in her mind, not wanting to alarm the Fanelian more than he already was. **_It's **wrong**_**.**   
_Want, take, have. _** the words echoed throughout her mind and body, seizing her, taking control. As if on cue, the sunshine faded away and the clouds above darkened.**   
_Want, take, have. _**she licked her lips as her once baby blue eyes turned an unmistakable burgundy. It only took her 3 strides to be directly in front of Van.**   
_Want, take, have._   
**He was clearly fearing for his life, with his left gloved hand dwindling on his scabbard. Celena reached out and gripped the sides of his head tightly in her hands.**   
_Want, take, have._   
**Without warning, the girl, transformed by the voice's chant, brought her lips to meet the raven-haired man's in a crushing kiss. Van's first.**   
_Want, take, _**have**_._   
  
**She was ready to face him now, she had decided. The catguy's gentleness had seen to that, and she was grateful. She stood at the edge of the garden, checking her dress for unnecessary creases, and adjusting the daisy in her hand one last time. Everything was raring to go. Perfect.**   
_Not quite, _**Hitomi frowned as she felt occasional pellets of water against her skin. **_Oh well, _**she brushed it off. **_I'll meet Van and we can find shelter together... _**her cheeks grew warm. **_But of course it will be cold and I'm so skimpily dressed, so Van will have to find a way to warm me up... _**she envisioned Van with his arms around her waist and hers behind his neck, bringing them closer into the embrace. Her face flushed with a higher intensity and she let out a nervous giggle.**   
** The sound of a snapping twig interrupted her daydreaming. Was it Van? Quietly, she moved forward a few paces and then hid behind a row of tall bushes. She knew it had to be Van. She chose to stay hidden and surprise him by jumping out.**   
** _Snap. _**_What on earth is he doing? _**wondered Hitomi. Tentatively, she peeled back the few leaves blocking her view. There was no mistaking what she saw. There, a few feet away from the unnoticed Mystic Moon girl, was Van and Celena, locked in a passionate kiss. Her hands were on his face as he clutched her shoulders. Tears began to well up in Hitomi's eyes.**

** Van was suffering under his own torment as "Celena's" tongue forced him to open his mouth. She had bruised his lips already, which lowered his defenses considerably. He tried, in vain, to wrestle out of her steel-like grasp as her sickening tongue found its way into his mouth. He could only be thankful that Hitomi had decided not to come.**   
** The rain was coming down faster now, but Van could still make out the sound of a stifled sob. **_Hitomi's _**sob. The bushes nearby rustled and the sound of foreign footwear against a cobblestone path could be heard.**   
_Hitomi. Damn it!_   
**For an instant, the red-eyed girl was distracted by the sound. The hindrance was broken slightly, but it was all Van needed to shove her off and away from him. She fell to the ground, her spiked silver hair returning to its original blonde coloring and setting back into place. Her eyes flashed purple once before they became as blue as the sky had been before the dark clouds had conquered it. She brought her hands up to her face and her knees up to her chin. She sobbed quietly. "I'm so sorry Van, I'm so sorry Van..." her muffled words were repeated over and over.**   
** But the man paid no attention to the female sitting on the ground, crying. He had to find Hitomi. **_Damn._

** Allen Crusade Schezar glanced out the window of Dryden's large new study area. "The rain is coming down at an alarming rate." he commented, thankful that he was safe and warm.**   
** Millerna bit her lip. "I hope that Hitomi and Van aren't caught in the downpour. I don't think they made it back to the palace.**   
** "Relax." Dryden said as he sat at his desk, his head resting on his palm in a lazy manner. "I'm sure they found shelter somewhere. Hell, knowing those two, I wouldn't be surprised if we discovered them getting on with the smooches. God knows that those two are taking a damn long time to confess."**   
** The blondes in the room turned and gave him disgusted looks, sure, he might have been correct about Van and Hitomi's whereabouts, and what they were doing, but the way he had put it was unnecessarily crude.**   
** "Has anyone seen Celena?" Allen asked. He wasn't really too concerned about the topic in question; Dilandau had been gone for over a month and his sister was showing no instability. Still, her whereabouts was a good excuse to change the topic.**   
** "Sorry," Dryden shrugged, "haven't seen her."**   
** "Maybe she went home?" Millerna offered.**   
** "Most likely." the Heavenly Knight agreed.**

** She was still running, but she couldn't really see more than 2 feet in front of her. She was soaked to the skin, but to her it felt more like she was soaked to the bone. The rain came down in heavy sheets that clouded Hitomi's vision. She was desperate for shelter, somewhere dry where she could pull herself into a little ball and just fade away. Away from Celena, away from Van, away from this whole damned world. She began to regret what she had done to stop herself from returning home.**   
** She let out an inaudible sob as she remembered WHY she had done it. It had all been a mistake. She had put off going home for _him_, but in the end he gave his heart to Celena.**   
** She shivered, feeling weak from the cold. She had to find shelter. But in the blinding rain, how could she? She ran faster, as if something inside her told her that she could outrun the rain, and her misery.**   
** Before she knew it, she could make out the darkness of a structure in the near distance. She didn't give it a second thought as she ran towards it.**   
** The inside of the building was dark and smelled of hay and... steel? The girl wandered in the large abandoned area. Her running show his something large that made a metallic scraping noise against the floor. Cautiously, she crouched over and picked up the heavy object. She knew instantly what it was.**   
_~_   
Scrape, scrape, scrape. _"If you go around with that nervous look on your face, something bad is gonna happen to you."_   
_~_   
**The file was dropped to the ground with a loud _CLANG_**_. So, that's where I am. _**She looked at her surroundings, which were suddenly clear despite the lack of light in the barn. The elevation loomed before her, presenting more memories. Without hesitation, she climbed up and sat on the hay. Reminiscences flooded her without restraint.**   
**~**   
_He's trying to make me feel better. the thought struck the girl._   
_ "Hitomi..." he began, allowing his dark hair to fall over his eyes as he hesitated slightly. "I want you to stay with me. Stay with me from now on, that is."_   
_ The sour fruit that Hitomi had been clutching so tightly fell to the ground, its juice spilling over the floor._   
_ "But, Van..." she stuttered, her cheeks pink. What was he trying to say?_   
_ "I WANT you!" he shouted, unable to stop his words from echoing through the windmill._   
_~_   
**She remembered, of course, that afterwards he had added on that he wanted her power. At the time, she had been so stunned that she hadn't bothered thinking 'the obvious' through.**   
** "There was a time," she spoke her thoughts aloud, "when he truly did care something for me... wasn't there? And now... I've lost my chance. I've lost my chance!" the tears came back then , streaming down her cheeks. She sobbed quietly but greatly and lay down on the hay in the rafters, curled into a tight ball. She would be going home soon... and this time, she decided, she wouldn't tamper with the pillar of light.**   
  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________________________   
**11.06.01**   
(St.late09t) 


	17. I Promise

A/N: I suppose this is necessary. I don't like to put A/Ns at the end of chapters because personally, I find it takes away from the effect... the end of this chapter is no different.   
Okay... apologies first, I guess. Actually, you know what? I honestly don't feel I have anything to apologize for. It took me over 4 months to get this chapter up, that much I realize, but I lead a busy life and often don't have time for the more amusing things.   
I wrote the original version of this chapter in early November, actually... I wrote it out by hand first. I typed it up, printed it out. I spent countless hours agonizing over single words and scenes to add to the effect. This is, in a sense, what most of you have been waiting for, so I wanted it to be optimal stuff. By the time I had come up with something I thought was acceptable, my computer died. Again. A brand-new frickin' computer just woke up one morning and said, "Yanno what? I'm going to cause a bloody ruckus for Allie. I'm sick of this "turn on, turn off, turn on, turn off" crap. I QUIT!" and it did. So currently I'm working on a half-@$$ refurb that has less than half the memory that I paid for (112 megs??? since when does that exist???). Anyway, the new semester hit by the time I got this heap. New semester tough. Very tough. Homework each night. Allie brain numb now. Allie go sleep. (-.-)z Z Allie have small time for Falling. Very small time. She take hard copy of Falling and have to retype dumb story. Dumb story. Dumb, dumb story. Story die. No! Van die. Hitomi too. And Merle and Allen and Millerna and Dryden and weird hermaphrodite thing. Yes. Grand massacre. [you have no chance to survive make your time. ha ha ha.]   
Sorry. As you can see, my noggin has just melted away into oatmeal. (The bit at the end is an excerpt from a song called "Invasion of the Gabber Robots").   
Enough rambling. This is the second-last chapter. I know I said it was going to be the last, but if it had been made the last it would ruin the effect. 18 is the last, and it's going to be LONG. I haven't exactly written it yet. I know the general direction that it's veering off to, though. Many of you are going to hate me. (Maybe I wasn't just crazy talking when I mentioned a grand masacre, ne?). But, c'est la vie. Enjoy this chapter. If you do, please leave a review. If you hate it, leave a flame. But please, leave something. I worked hard on this. Happy reading.   
Allie go sleep now. (-.-)z Z. Kutabare, conpyutaa.   
A/N 2: There is a mention of something in this chapter called _socrae_s. It's some form of Gaian currency that I made up. : P. One socrae is equivalent to about 50¢ Canadian.   
______________________________________________________________________________ 

**Chapter 17:**   
**I Promise.**

** He felt as though he had been walking for hours, but really it had only been about 45 minutes. He was soaked through and through and his voice was raw from calling for Hitomi, though he had given up a few minutes ago. He had strayed far from the palace, and the storm was worsening. He had to find shelter. He sniffled from the cold and with his free hand he brushed back his ebony locks to broaden the region of his misted view. In his other hand, he tightly gripped a daisy– the same one that Hitomi had ripped from her hair when she had run off. He didn't know why he had picked up this particular flower, nor did he realize that it was the very same one he had attached to the note to the girl he secretly cared for. All he knew was that some deranged gut instinct was telling him to keep it within his possession.**   
** "Damn it." he spat, but his words were carried away by the unfavorable weather. He was blinded by it, but was able to recognize where he was. He had come here often. The barn-like outline of a structure was only about a half-kilometer away.******

**She was still sobbing quietly when there was a loud noise of the barn door being heaved open. Hitomi froze, ceasing the tears. Who was it? Some lunatic, intent on killing or raping her? She decided to stay hidden.**   
** The 15 year-old boy shook his head vigorously, drew his hair back, and wrung it out. The water splashed against the floor. He exhaled loudly and scanned the area for easily flammable objects. He gathered up some hay and placed it on a pile in the center of the cement floor. He found two surprisingly dry sticks and tugged out the string from his top. He kept extras back at the castle.**   
** Van placed one stick erect in the hay and the other he attached his cord to, making a bow. He wound it around the other small piece of wood and rubbed it quickly, the friction allowing for a thin trail of smoke. A spark appeared and he blew on it, donating precious oxygen to the fire's will to live. Pretty soon, the flames emerged.**   
** The young king pulled off his gloves, for they were wet, and his shoes as well. He had no intention of catching some sort of sickness in this horrible weather. He was still cold, however, as his icy clothes clung to him like a second skin. He peeled off his top and immediately felt the gratifying change in temperature. He glanced around warily and began to unzip his fly. No one was here, so what would be the harm in stripping down to his undergarments?**   
** Hitomi could smell the hay burning and hear the crackling flames as they licked their way through their yellow feed. She could also see the dancing lights that projected against the wall. Soon, she could stand it no longer; she wanted to be warm.**   
** "Who's there?" her tiny voice called out, afraid of the answer.**   
** "Van stopped the unzipping, but didn't turn around. Nor did he seem surprised. "So this is where you ran off to, Hitomi." he closed the zipper.**   
** "Van?" slowly, she peeked her eyes over the edge of the rafters. Down below was a half-naked teen, his bare back to her. At the sight of him, Hitomi momentarily forgot what he had done.**   
** "It's cold out today." he stated plainly, causing the tawny-haired girl to be jerked out of her forgiving side. The memory of the "garden scene" reclaimed its embedment in her mind and she bit her lip, drawing back slightly.**   
** "You should sit by the fire. Otherwise you might catch something." he said nonchalantly. "You don't want to go back to the Mystic Moon with an illness, do you?"**   
** There was no answer, so Van didn't pursue any more attempts of communication. He just sat, watching the flames dance on the straw. Bored, he picked up a stray strand and allowed the tip of it to catch on fire. The flames spread downwards and Van waited to see how long he could hold the straw before he got nervous and released his hold on it. He dropped the first one pretty easily, so he pulled out a second. Then a third. Then a fourth. Each time he held it longer than the last. He was proving to himself that he wasn't chicken. It was a dangerous solitary game, but a bewitching, mystical one at the same time. **_Playing with fire_**.**   
** On the eighth straw, he burned the tip of his finger.******

** Fifteen minutes after the singe, Hitomi had still not made a peep. Van wondered if she was asleep. "Are you awake?" he called from below, not really expecting a reply.**   
** Slowly, the girl sat up and looked at him, glaring at him with traces of tears eminent in her eyes. "If you're looking for company, go ask your new love Celena to join you." she snarled.**   
** Van emitted a "Hm". "So that's what this is about. What happened in the garden."**   
** "You can't deny it... I saw it with my own eyes. A wonderful way to greet me, after giving me a note that I thought meant you wanted to apologize for lying. Or was the note even for me? Did you mistake me for Miss. Ex-Pyro?!"**   
** "Hitomi..."**   
** "Just leave me alone. Go see Celena, take her on a nice aerial tour of Fanelia."**   
** "Celena doesn't know about my wings."**   
** "I'm happy for both of you, really, but– what?"**   
** "Celena doesn't know about my wings."**   
** "But... you kissed her. Surely she knows."**   
** He turned to face her. I never kissed **_her_**...the Dilandau part of her mind seized temporary control and she forced herself on me."**   
** "The note wasn't for her?"**   
** His amber eyes burned into hers. "She came into the garden looking for me. She wanted to apologize for last night, when Dilandau took over at one point and tried to suffocate me. But I don't think he's coming back anymore. He got what he came fore." he turned away and gingerly touched his bruised lip. The break in conversation seemed to last an eternity before the girl's voice was heard again, small and soft but perfectly clear.**   
** "Why did you lie to me about the letter."**   
** "He turned his head slightly to the side, so that she still couldn't see his face. "I have my reasons." he said quietly.**   
** "I have a right to know!"**   
** "I can't tell you right now, Hitomi."**   
** She frowned. "You're always so secretive."**   
** "I'm not the only one."**   
** She sat up quickly. "I don't have anything to hide."**   
** He grunted. "Of course not." he replied, testing his shirt for dampness. "You're being foolish, not getting warm by the fire."**   
** "I'm fine." she answered stubbornly, crossing her arms.**   
** He turned around and looked up at her. He saw her resentful expression and furrowed his brows. "You don't believe what I told you about Celena, do you?" She didn't answer, so he turned back to the fire. "Why do you care about it anyway?"**   
** The question caught her off-guard, and silently she fumbled for what to say. "Because.... I expected to find you ready to say sorry, but instead, there you were, too busy kissing the girl who was once your worst enemy!..." she trailed off, remembering something. Was this what Van had felt when he saw her kissing Allen? The Schezars were good at commanding hearts, it would seem.**   
** "So that's why you won't come down?" he smirked. "Because you're angry over her kissing me?"**   
** Hitomi didn't like the implications he was making. "I don't care." she huffed.**   
** "Then you should have no trouble coming down."**   
** Invoked by the challenge, she did. She made her way past him and found a large piece of wood. She shoved it over and plopped herself down across from Van. She watched the fire, saying nothing more.**   
** Neither of them could really tell how long the silence lingered before Van got up, putting on his shirt.**   
** "Where are you going?" Hitomi asked, looking up at him curiously.**   
** "I think I heard the rain stop." he slid open the door. The rain was now just spitting slightly. He paused at the doorway. "I'm going to go down to the market to see if I can get something to eat. You can come if you want."**   
** She shifted slightly. "It's okay." she answered. I should stay here to make sure the fire doesn't get out of hand. I have some things I need to think through.**   
** His brows twitched at the last statement. **_You still don't believe me_**. "Hitomi?"**   
** "Yes?"**   
** "I'm sorry." with that, he left.**   
** So she was alone with her thoughts. Her mind wandered to what she had witnessed earlier, in the garden. Did Van make up the lie about "Dilandau taking control" in order to spare her the truth? After all, he had lied to her before. She had begun to lose her trust in him. Her mind drifted backwards in time, to when she had been in love with Allen. She had trusted him completely, without a doubt in her mind. If she fell, she knew he would be there to break her fall. His confidence gave her confidence, and she liked it. It was perhaps one of the reasons she had become infatuated with him.**   
** Van had confidence too, but his was with a slight haughtiness that irked her. However, once she got to know him better, Hitomi knew she could trust him with her life. She also found that she cared for him a great deal... in a different way than Allen. The knight was admiration. The king went deeper than that. He had unknowingly reached down into her heart, as a true and loyal friend, but also as something more. He became the one man who Hitomi could say she loved, screaming it from her heart and soul. She loved him. She **_loved_** him, he who caused her spirit to soar high above the clouds, both metaphorically and literally. Van. Her angel, her friend, her soulmate.**   
** But she had realized this too late. The bittersweet departure had been upon them, and she was going to return home. She had to. She loved her family and longed to see them, but she also loved Van, and wanted to be with him as long as possible. If only... if only she could be granted more time with him, even just a day.**   
** That's why she had done it. Why she had meddled with the pillar of light destined to take her home.**   
  
** What a horrid day it was. Though the rain had ceased its irritating pelting, the air was damp and the sky was a murky grey. Not to Van's surprise, there were few Asturian citizens who dared to venture out during this weatherly drawback. In fact, the majority of the shops were closed. It made sense, of course. Why set up when no buyers were out? How unfortunate for someone who was actually willing to go the extra mile. He was hungry. Every shop he passed was closed, the curtains drawn and no merchants with grins awaiting for wanderers to purchase their goods.**   
** But then: as if illuminated by luck, was a quaint little stand dead ahead. Tree stumps had been set out as little seats in front. It would probably have been much more attractive on a sunny day, but since this was not the case, Van decided it would not play an important factor in his selection of a good food stand. Food was food, plain and simple.**   
** The man at the counter was pudgy and chewed tiredly on a blade of grass. He looked half-asleep, and very palled. Loaves of bread and baskets of fruit were set out behind him. When he saw the young man approaching him, he perked up.**   
** "What can I do fer ya, sonny?" he asked, waving towards the food behind him. "Nice to see **_someone's_** out."**   
** Van said nothing and began to pick out what he wanted. The merchant loaded the items into a canvas bag.**   
** "That ev'rythin'?" he asked.**   
** "Yes, thank you." he dove into his pockets for the correct change. The shopkeeper watched him closely.**   
** "Say, sonny, I don't recall havin' seen y'all around these here parts. Where ya from?" he asked, wanting to make conversation.**   
** "Fanelia." he put the coins on the table.**   
** The man didn't budge. "Fanelia?" he huffed. "That ol' run-down place?"**   
** Van stiffened.**   
** The man didn't notice and continued. "I recall the last time I was there.... right after the place got burned to the ground by that damned Zaibach. It was such a run-down country anyways. If ya want my advice, sonny, when yer old enough to get out, get out!"**   
** "Excuse me **_sir_**." said Van in a dangerously low voice. "But Fanelia is actually a high-ranking country."**   
** "Ha!" guffawed the man. "High-ranking when it comes to the worst ones." he rolled his eyes. Van opened his mouth to retort but was cut off again. "And you know what gets my goat? The king! Honestly, boy! And that's whut he is, too. A li'l kiddie like yerself. A sonny your age ain't fit to run a country! He ain't got no experience, and ran away when the place burnt! Rumor has it he'd rather go to a pub than follow politics. Plus, I hear that he's a part Draconian! One of those damned demons. I swears, honest to gods, if I ever caught one of 'em monsters within a hundred yards of my shop, I'd tell 'em to get the hell outta my country!"**   
** Van was shaking with rage.**   
** The shopkeeper was counting up the coins. "Sonny Jim, you ain't got enough here. You're off by two socraes. What in tarnation are ya tryin' to pull? I ain't an idiot. You're a damned thief!"**   
** The 15 year-old was too angry to speak.**   
** "Father!" came a scolding voice from behind the greedy man. "What are you trying to pull?" From behind the stand stepped out a woman, perhaps 20 or so, who had long lavender hair that flowed down to her waist.**   
** "This here boy is trying to rip me off!" retorted the old man.**   
** "Father!" she shouted. In one swift movement, she bent over and picked up the two socraes that Van had supposedly not given. "Here's the missing money." she told the buyer, and looked over to meet his eyes. She froze when she did.**   
** "Well 'scuse me!" grumbled the woman's father. "I was telling this boy 'bout the bad sides of Fanelia, and I guess I got too worked up and those fell over."**   
** The woman didn't break her eye contact. "You were disrespecting the Fanelia?"**   
** "Damn straight. Nazianna, ya haven't been there since you were wee. It's a d—"**   
** "Shut up!" she snapped, smacking him upside the head. She bowed in front of Van. "Forgive me, your Highness! My father is too stupid to know any better."**   
** "He's the KING?" the merchant turned a sickly white and quickly excused himself.**   
** "Please, your highness. To make up for the behavior of my father, your purchases are on the house." She handed them the bag.**   
** "Thank you." Van said, though still too indignant to change the expression on his face.**   
** "Er, though I might make a suggestion for an item you might wish to add to the bag..." she reached onto a platter and pulled out a vine of fruit that Van had never seen before. They looked oddly like a mix between grapes and raspberries.**   
** "These are tatana berries." Nazianna explained. She inched closer to him, as if about to reveal a secret. "They're the famous 'Asturian passionfruit'. Some say that when you share it with someone you secretly love, they will return your feelings. It's a silly superstition, but it's good fruit nonetheless." She handed them over to Van, along with the money that was still on the counter. "Good luck with the legend." she grinned.******

** A loud crackle pivoted through the land, causing Hitomi to jump. She heard taps against the rooftop and wondered if it was rain. Curious, she rose from her warm place by the fire and slid open the door. It was raining alright, as if the God of weather had decided to send down oceans of water.**   
** She shivered. It was cold, standing by the opening doorway and away from her fire. She considered putting the flames out and returning to the castle, but judging by the low visibility rate, it would be near-impossible. She sighed and rolled the door shut.**   
** Barely sixty seconds after she sat down by the heat, the door opened again and an extremely soaked man stepped through. He dropped the brown canvas bag that had been slung over his shoulder and shook his head violently, water splashing everywhere. He ran a hand through his hair, raking it back and out of his eyes. He looked at Hitomi, who was slowly walking over to him. She touched his arm and found that it was like ice. Without a word she led him over to the fire. Her hands reached for his shirt and he jerked back, alarmed.**   
** "What are you doing?" he demanded.**   
** "You're freezing." she answered. "You should get out of this drenched top before you catch something." she stepped forward and restarted her quest to remove the red apparel. This time Van complied, helping her tug it over his head. Neither of them realized the oddity of the situation until the king had thrown his garment over onto the log. Van turned red at the notion that Hitomi had willingly helped him take off the shirt, and Hitomi was blushing at the sight of him. She coughed slightly, causing both of them to look away.**   
** "Is this unusually cold weather for summer in Asturia?" she squeaked.**   
** "I guess." he murmured carelessly. "It's a good thing we have the fire going."**   
** Hitomi watched his mouth move as he pronounced the words. There was something on it but she couldn't tell what. He made a motion to sit down, but she stopped him. She footed closer and extended her hand to his face. Van was stilled, wide eyes looking down at her. Her fingertips grazed over the marking on his lip.**   
** "Hitomi..." he breathed, enthralled by her touch. To his disappointment, she pulled her hand away. She turned her head to the side to avoid his questioning analysis.**   
** "It's a bruise, isn't it."**   
** He ran his tongue along his bottom lip, testing it. "It doesn't hurt."**   
** "Celena did that to you?"**   
** "Yes." he sat down, not wanting to make further contributions.**   
** She sat down, too, across from him. She could see him almost fully through the tips of the flames. "I'm surprised you came back here instead of going back to the castle, where it's warmer."**   
** "I was closer to here when it began to rain again." he answered simply. It was a lie, he had actually been walking right by the palace when the weather had started up its crude behavior once more. His attraction to Hitomi had drawn him back to the place where he had once made a feeble attempt to confess his feelings. If the storm was going to persist, then so was he. For the first time, he would be able to talk with her, just the two of them, without the ever-looming threat of Merle's candid interruptions. The only problem with the equation was that he couldn't maintain a decent conversation to save his life.**   
** So the silence took over, as it had countless times when they were together. The crackle of the fire was the only thing that made a noise.**   
** Surprisingly enough, it was **_Van_** who decided to end the unspoken charade. "Dryden fixed the machine." why he had chosen something so blunt and obvious to begin a discussion was beyond him.**   
** "I know." came the dulled reply.**   
** "So... you're going back today?" his tone held a gloominess that she picked up on.**   
** "I don't know... it depends on whether or not this rain will let up."**   
** "Oh." he frowned. "Do you miss your home?" Another stupid question.**   
** She nodded. "Of course. It's been months since–well, not including when you brought me back." a memory passed through her then, of her angel coming to bring her back to his world. Those words he had whispered to her as their eyes met... "Hitomi... I'll never let you–" the sight of him had caused the girl to interrupt him, throwing her arms around him. Nothing else mattered in the world to her then, except being close to him. The phrase he had uttered only registered later, it and the word that had been cut off: "Go."**   
** But that had been over a month ago. Things had most likely changed.**   
** "What's it like there?" Van asked, suddenly, referring to the Mystic Moon. He vaguely remembered having asked this question before, but he didn't care.**   
** "It's much different than here." she answered slowly, as if fearing her own answer. "We don't have guymelefs or castles or"–she looked at him–"kings. My country has a Prime Minister instead. It's really crowded back home... you don't see many trees because they've been torn down to clear space for houses and apartments. We don't use carriages and horses, we have motorized transportation called 'cars'." she smiled, reflecting, but her expression soon reversed. "My world is so polluted. Gaia is..." she looked into Van's eyes. "You're so lucky to be here."**   
** "You're here too." he pointed out.**   
** "For how long?"**   
** It was a question he couldn't answer. She was going to return home, they both knew that. Van longed to hear the words "I'm going to stay" come from her mouth, but he knew it wasn't going to happen.**   
** He didn't say anything.**   
** "Van?"**   
** "Hm?"**   
** "What happened? With you, I mean. You've been so cold lately."**   
** He hesitated. "Something... happened. I took it the wrong way, but Allen clarified things for me."**   
** "I'm glad. I was beginning to feel silly for ever have–" she snapped her mouth shut.**   
** "Ever have what, Hitomi?" the boy asked carefully.**   
** She shifted her weight nervously and neither of them spoke for a few more moments. "What's in the bag?" she gestured to the brown canvas sack that Van had brought in.**   
** "Food from the market. It was somewhat of a hassle to get. I purchased it from this merchant who really should not have gotten my business. He insulted Fanelia and its ruler. He even accused me of not paying him the right amount!" he paused. "Are you hungry?" he pulled out a loaf of bread and tore it in have, tossing her one part of it. She caught it.**   
** "Did he have grey hair? Kind of a large man... chewing on a blade of grass."**   
** "Do you know of him?"**   
** "I had an unfortunate encounter with him this morning... luckily, Kayulo helped me out of the situation."**   
** "Kayulo?" Van cocked a brow as he bit into his loaf.**   
** "Yes. Apparently he came by to see what was taking you so long to return. Although, he had really no point in coming. Merle pestered him into it."**   
** "Merle... and Kayulo." the young king murmured. He frowned.**   
** "What's wrong?" Hitomi asked, confused by his reaction.**   
** "Nothing."**   
** "Are you worried about Merle's feelings for him?"**   
** He didn't say anything.**   
** The Earth girl giggled softly. "Jealous?"**   
** "Of course not!" Van huffed. "Merle is like a sister to me... nothing more."**   
** "I know that... but could it be that you might miss the attention she gives you?"**   
** "No... I just find that she's still young. I don't mind Kayulo at all. I would just prefer if Merle waited a little longer before she fell into a relationship with him."**   
** Hitomi nibbled precariously at the bread in her hands. "At some point you're going to have to learn to let her go."**   
** Again, the raven-haired boy was silent.**   
** She smiled at him. He looked up, and smiled back.******

** Allen stood at the window of his living room, staring out. A previous glance at the clock told him it was 7:50. It was getting late, the rain was still coming down in buckets, and his sister was not yet back. He hadn't seen her earlier that morning, come to think of it, and he was growing concerned. It was somewhat out of character for her, she was usually quite punctual. Then again, for her other side.. It wouldn't be as unusual. Allen mentally berated himself for thinking such things.**   
** Suddenly, the front door swung open and Celena burst in. She was soaking wet, and her eyes were red and puffy. She had clearly been crying.**   
** "Cele–" but he didn't finish. With a heaved sob, his little sister flung herself into his embrace. "Celena?" he tried again, this time managing to get the whole word out.**   
** She looked up at him with big, blue, weepy eyes. "I was bad."******

** "So then Yukari said, 'What do you mean? Isn't this the zoo?'!" Hitomi burst out laughing. Van, now clad in his red top, glanced at her sideways as though he was talking to some insane woman. Hitomi finished giggling and promptly apologized for reciting such a lame story. He let out his trademark amused grunt, the one he most frequently used on Merle.**   
** It was late. Neither of them had means to tell time, but the darkness of the summer night outside was proof enough. It was still raining, though not as hard. Van and Hitomi had been in the windmill for the past several hours and were reconnecting in the way they had during the Destiny War. Hitomi had not yet forgiven him for his actions prior to their current situation. She didn't quite understand why... it was as though some horrid doubt was still lingering in the air above them, as true and fiery as the flaming strawpile. She furtively glimpsed the Fanelian, who was no longer sitting across from her. She had dragged her seat of wood over, so now she was only one or two feet from his right side.**   
** A strange excuse for a bed had been set out behind them once they had realized that the rain had no intentions of stopping. Blocks of hay were the mattress, covered by a large grey cloth they had found. Van had ripped the sheet in two, so that there would be a blanket available in case it got cooler than it already was.**   
** To pass time during this dreary night, the two had exchanged anecdotes. Of course, it was mostly Hitomi telling the tales of her past, but Van had contributed his own once or twice.**   
** "Are you still hungry?" he asked, tugging the bag over. "There are some tatana berries left."**   
** "No thank you." she answered politely.**   
** "Suit yourself." he pulled out the vine of fruit, plucked one of the berries from it, and popped it into his mouth, wondering how they would taste. It was delightfully sweet with a hint of tanginess. He almost felt like smiling at the flavor.**   
** For some reason he was reminded of the shopkeeper's daughter, the one who had donated the fruit in apology for her father's demeanor.**   
_"They're the famous 'Asturian passionfruit'. Some say that when you share it with someone you secretly love, they will return your feelings. It's a silly superstition, but it's good fruit nonetheless."_   
_Hitomi._** He remembered that she was sitting nearby. The fire flickered shadows across her face, giving her a gentle glow in the darkness. Though she would not be considered 'beautiful' under a hot head's terms, Van could see no woman prettier than she. His love for who she was was what mattered most. Love. What he felt for Hitomi. Soul-screaming, heart-wrenching love.**   
** She laughed nervously. "Do I have something on my face?" she asked Van.**   
** He realized that he had been staring at her, specifically, into her eyes, the sparkling gems that could maintain his attention for hours. He turned his head away, back to the flames. "No."**   
** He opened his mouth to another tatana berry, but stopped, feeling Hitomi's eyes on him. "Do you want to try some?" he asked, holding up the vine.**   
** She nodded sheepishly. "If it's alright with you..." she looked very sweet at that moment.**   
** Van made a decision then. He had had the mental debate throughout this entire time, but now he had made a choice. He was acutely aware that it would have impact on what would happen later, but he was willing to take that chance. He was tired of waiting for something that would never happen unless **_he_** took a step towards making it happen.**   
** He finished the task of eating the berry he had plucked not thirty seconds ago and got up from his seat, moving over to Hitomi. He sat down next to her but in a way that he faced her. Instinctively she reached out for the bunch but he pulled it behind his back. She looked puzzled.**   
** "Van, what are you–" but she didn't finish. Van's fingers extended, taking her chin, a swiftly but gently he pressed his lips to hers.**   
** Hitomi's eyes widened and the fiery pink spread throughout her cheeks. She could feel Van's lips, resting on her own. Her mouth was slightly open, which was perfect for Van, who took full advantage of it. He presser down a little more. Hitomi could taste the sweet tang of the tatana berry that still rested on his lips. It was sugary with a hint of sour, but she relished it. Mostly she relished what Van was doing. She was frozen by the liplock, however, in too much of a shock to return the kiss. Her eyes were still wide from surprise. It was more than just a physical act... it was a genuine but silent confession on Van's part, and a realization on Hitomi's. Emotions flooded through her like water rushing through a broken dam, and she didn't know how to respond.**   
** Slowly, Van pulled away, his fingertips still touching her chin. He stared into the windows of her soul, as if searching for something. His slightly parted lips slowly drew back into a line and the tips of it curved up to form a delicate smile. In his eyes, Hitomi could see that he was dead serious about what he had done, that it had been a way of expressing her feelings. Van had always been blunt, but this...**   
** "Van." she whispered, her eyes sparking in enchantment. That simple word, the 3-letter composition that was his name, triggered a silent acknowledgment within their hearts and souls. The king tugged her chin back towards him, but there was really no need. She was complying completely, her eyes fluttering closed as she moved her mouth to meet his. When their lips met, it was with a released passion that had been locked up and hidden from each other. It was beautiful, in an odd way. Tiny sparks of electricity coursed through them, giving them the courage to continue. Van's hand rose from Hitomi's chin to cup her face, allowing him better access to her mouth. She replied by moving closer, savoring his hand, the kiss, the moment. Time stopped for them, providing them with the one thing they had longed for.**   
** After a few moments, they pulled away, out of breath. Immediately, Hitomi averted her eyes from Van. Her cheeks were delightfully rosy, and her cuteness at the moment left his lips aching to kiss her again. Unable to resist the urge, he leaned down once more. Before moments of fervent passion could occur, Hitomi abruptly stood up, leaving Van with his lips still puckered slightly. The tawny-haired girl moved over to the bed and sat down on it, staring at her feet. She looked remorseful.**   
** Van cursed under his breath. Had it all been some devious trick? She had leaned in before, but now she was... regretting it? What caused this sudden twist in feelings?...Or had it been planned? Was this his penalty for being seen with another woman in the garden? His brows furrowed in angry confusion. He had just bared his soul and now she was rejecting it? That was cruel... it wasn't **_right._   
** "Hitomi..." he turned to look at her, questioning her actions. She was more red now, and was taking extra care not to meet Van's eyes. Her actions bore a hole in his heart and he stood up suddenly, casting her a glare. He felt like yelling, "My heart is not a plaything!" but avoided the idea. It was a personal rule of his: **_don't show your weakness._   
** Hitomi was having her own little turmoil. **_It's not real, it can't be. He... he lied to me. He was just trying to wipe away that little fact with a kiss. ...a kiss that you enjoyed thoroughly._** The other part of her mind argued. She touched her lips, savoring the memory. It was so filled with truth, and for someone who had only kissed once before. He was delightfully experienced... **_No, no no. What am I thinking? He kissed me not out of love, but as a way to make me forget that he lied..._   
** A memory hit her then, of her leaning against a tree trunk as she listened to a particular catguy speak.**   
_ "He **lied** to me, Kayulo!"_   
_ "About Lord Dryden's letter?"_   
_ "Yes!"_   
_ "Have you ever thought about WHY he lied?"_   
** It became startlingly clear to her, as though images were playing through her mind. She had lost her clairvoyant abilities once the war had ended, but she could still imagine what had happened. She pictured Van, standing on the balcony as he read over Dryden's letter. She could see his lips tug downwards at the news that Dryden was in Asturia already, suggesting that Van come by anytime with her to send her back. She saw the king carefully roll up the letter again and glance wistfully down at the city below. More specifically, on Hitomi. She remembered that day clearly. It was the same one on which she had had an interesting laundry experience. She had been going around, returning the washed clothes to their rightful owners, and spotted him there on the porch. She had waved... but he had turned around just has she did this, thus not seeing the gesture. She had let a shrug ease its way onto her shoulders before carrying on with her work, not bothering to question what had beguiled Van's attention in such a negative manner.**   
_You can't tell me that after all this time, you still don't understand_**. He had said that to her a few days before. She didn't recognize the meaning behind the words that were harshly projected, but now... things had changed. All this time, Van had felt more than friendship for her. She felt like a fool for not having noticed earlier. She glanced over at the one she adored, noticing his hurt demeanor.**   
_Wake up! The voice in her head scolded. He was about to kiss you, but what did you do? Got up and walked away. Idiot!_   
** "I'm going to put the fire out." Van's rich voice penetrated the ambiguous silence. He walked over to the barn door and slowly slid it open. The rain was coming down in gentle patters, but there was no point in returning to the castle at this late hour. He exhaled loudly and bent over, picking up the water-filled bucket. They had left it out earlier in order to gather the falling drops, expecting that they would need it later to extinguish the flames. Van pulled it in and slid the entranceway shut, before moving over to the fire. It was dwindling down now, but it still posed a risk if they were to fall asleep.**   
** He dragged the bucket over to the flames and carefully drowned them out. He watched the straw hiss and emit trails of smoke as he reflected on what had happened with Hitomi. He had taken the risk, and now he was facing the consequences. Life was so cruel at times.**   
** Suddenly, the empty bucket in his hands clanged to the floor as Van felt two light arms encircle his waist tightly.**   
** "I forgive you Van." the owner of the embrace pleaded in earnest. "I understand now, why you did it. Why you lied about the letter...and I'm so glad." she squeezed him tighter. "And I'm sorry... for brushing you off."**   
** "Hitomi." he pulled out of her grasp and turned around to face her.**   
** "It's my fault that I'm still here... I shouldn't have denied it. I caused the pillar of light to stop functioning. I..." her hand clasped tightly around her pendant. "I jut couldn't leave without... without..." she trailed off. Van didn't hesitate as he drew her into a hug.**   
** He held her in his arms like that for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of her body pressed so tightly against his. Her arms were under his and clutching his back, and his were around her shoulders. He felt as though the world could crash and burn around him and he wouldn't notice. He was too enraveled in his love for Hitomi. She gave a soft contented sigh and Van's face quirked into a gentle but small grin. He felt her relax completely in his strong arms and looked down to see that her light eyelashes had fanned out onto her cheeks as her eyes closed.**   
** "Hitomi?" he whispered. She said nothing and made no motion to. Van's smiled broadened**   
**a little. They had been standing together in each other's arms for barely 5 minutes and already she**   
**had entered the realm of the billowing doze clouds. He recalled vaguely that at some point during**   
**their travels before the Destiny War, Hitomi had explained her reasoning behind the times when**   
**she would drift off.**   
** "Where I come from, we call it anaemia." she had said as she sat on the cold grass next to**   
**him on one of those nights.**   
** "Anaemia?" he had echoed.**   
** "It means I have low iron." she had explained, fiddling with the laces on her shoes. "My energy drains quickly unless I have something with iron in it. It's one of the reasons I'm usually fatigued here on Gaia, because this world doesn't have the same means of treating it as my world."**   
** Gingerly he led her over to the bed and helped set her down. She snuggled against the "mattress"immediately, and Van drew up the covers over her.**   
** "Mmm.. Van..." she murmured.**   
** "Goodnight, Hitomi." he replied softly.**   
** Watching her lie there in perfect bliss, he felt oddly envious. He decided that it was time for he too to give in to the weights that tugged relentlessly on his eyelids. Carefully, he moved over to the opposite site of the bed, pulling back the blanket. He was about halfway in when he realized what he was doing. Or rather, what he would end up doing if he continued any farther.**   
** He would be sharing a bed with Hitomi. **_Sleeping_** with Hitomi.**   
** God he hated how such simple and straightforward words could be inserted into crude contexts. If Dryden or Allen ever heard of the situation, he would never hear the end of it. Not to mention the fact that on a small planet, news traveled faster than the speed of light. The information would become tweaked with every telling, until it was 100% untrue. Amiable talk would twist and become disturbing news. Van's reputation, as not only a man but as a king as well, would be soiled.**   
** He sighed. His country would take priority. He shoved the blanket aside and rose, prepared to create a less extravagant bed of straw on the hayloft.**   
** "Van?" a timid voice whispered to the darkness. It sounded drowsy. "Can you close the window? It's so cold..."**   
** Those few words were all it took for Van's choice to do a 180. There were no windows to close, the barn just had holes in its walls. It would seem that the meager blanket was not providing enough insulation for the shivering girl. There was but one thing to do. The king of Fanelia, still wary of the possible consequences, slid back under the covers so that he was facing Hitomi's back. Nervously, he wound his arms around her shoulders and drew her to him. The action caused the girl to blink awake, blushing furiously.**   
** "Van... you don't have to do this. I'll be fine."**   
** "I made a vow to protect you. I'm going to keep my word."**   
** "It's only a little bad weather."**   
** There was a long pause on the raven-haired teen's end before he spoke. "Whenever you need me for anything, Hitomi... I will always be there."**   
** She smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Really?"**   
** He moved his lips above her ear and whispered, "I promise."**


	18. Watching the Sun Rise

**Chapter 18: Watching the Sun Rise**

** He was so tired. So _goddamned _tired. His eyelids were heavy from lack of sleep and he could feel the light stubble already forming irritably on his chin. His shirt was open at the top, partially exposing his chest as he sat, disgruntled in a chair in his living room. His hand was up, supporting his weak head as he rubbed at his temple as though it would help his stress. His blue eyes had lost their lustre hours ago as he mulled over what had happened.**   
** The wooden clock on his wall read twenty-one minutes after five in the morning. He had officially been awake for 22 straight hours. He pitied himself, an emotion that he hadn't experienced in a very long time. It was disturbing. He shifted uncomfortably, remembering what had happened last night.**   
** _"Where have you been?" he demanded in an authoritative voice of the girl in his arms. He felt her stiffen and released her so that he could interrogate her properly. She sniffed slightly and refused to meet his eyes._**   
**_ "I'm tired, brother." she stated plainly. "I'm going to bed." with that, she turned toward her room. Allen grabbed her wrist, wanting to at least see what was going on in her eyes. What he saw shocked him. There was nothing. Her blue eyes, usually sparkling with joy and light, were blank. Clear. _Dead. _Stunned, he released her, and she resumed her mechanical walk to her room, slowly and silently shutting the door behind her._**   
**_ Something was wrong, _he had decided at that hour, and he had spent the entire night and early morning mulling over what it was to cause his sister to become zombie like. Few things had come to mind, but the most prominent and likely one was the most unpleasant one, something that the Knight Caeli chose not to accept. His sister was too strong for an instance like that to reoccur. Wasn't she?**   
** Suddenly he rose, with new intentions, and strode tiredly over to the kitchen. He reached into the upper cupboard and pulled out a tin of little items that looked similar to beans. They were a marvellous discovery on Gaia's part, there was no doubt. He wondered idly who had uncovered this treasure and how. He wondered if they ever felt as exhausted as he in the morning.**   
** His mind was gibbering again. He thought he had learned to control its unruly mannerisms. Apparently he had been wrong. Stupid mind. Thinking useless things.**   
** "All in all, the brain is extremely stupid. Studies have proven that we use less than half of it in everyday life. The second half is just taking up valuable space. How dare it." he snorted, tossing his long blond hair over his shoulder. He stumbled and laughed giddily as he realized the nonsense he had just spouted out. The hour of the morning amplified to his laughter and soon he was chuckling madly, trying in vain to get the cap off the jar. With a heaving grunt, he managed to pry it open. He guffawed at his victory, seemingly the first one all day.**   
** "Then again," he reminded himself. "the day has just begun, hasn't it." he pondered over this statement as his elegant fingers reached into the jan and plucked one of the beans from its shelter amongst the rest. He popped it into his mouth without a second thought and immediately perked up to the shockingly bitter taste. Gagging slightly, he reached for a glass to get water. He found one, filled it, and drank gratefully. He exhaled loudly and set down the cup. He shook his head, only slightly more awake than before he had swallowed the bean.**   
** Footsteps padding stealthily into the kitchen suddenly had him soberingly awake.**   
** "Good morning." he greeted carefully, not turning around. The footsteps froze, caught in the middle of what was surely some heinous act. They changed direction and approached the table. There was the sound of the creak as the chair was pulled out from its place and then the shuffle as it was tucked back in.**   
** Allen stared mournfully out the window, wondering what he could say next.**

**She felt warm, secure. She was surrounded in an emotion that was indescribably pure and serene. She was in the land of the Sandman, but she didn't mind because the overwhelming sensations were clouding all her doubt and nervousness. It was forever.**   
** A bright, harsh light suddenly invaded her peace. Her eyelids twitched, as if trying to become thicker in order to prevent the girl from waking up. But to no avail. Defeated, Hitomi's emerald eyes were slowly revealed to the world, blinking slowly at first but then rapidly to cut out the impeccable morning sun that was peeking through the cracks in the barn walls. She closed them again, rubbing at them and yawning. She was back in reality, away from her precious warmth. How cruel.**   
** She yawned again, concluding that it would be best for her to get up now, start the day. Lengthily, she put in small amounts of effort to leave. She was doing pretty well until she realized that there was something warm and more or less heavy encircling her waist. She looked down and was surprised to find it was an arm. She was even more shocked to see the face of the person who was attached to this arm.**   
** "Van?" she whispered, plummeting down to the ground from her place in the clouds. She had forgotten about what had happened the previous night. But how could she have? It was so... right. He had kept his promise alright. He had stayed with her the entire night, keeping her close, keeping her warm.**   
** She sat up, gently removing Van's arm from her, and got a good look at the sleeping boy. He looked so serene and innocent as he slept, as though he wasn't plagued with nightmares of death and destruction, and stressful thoughts about the destiny of his kingdom.**   
** She leaned down hesitantly, brushing the hair out of his eyes, and jerked back, expecting him to be roused by her touch. When he didn't even flinch, she leaned back over him, her lips grazing his cheek. Hitomi then got up and quietly slid open the bard door, stepping out into the early air.**   
** Peeking over the horizon was a brilliant display of luminance and color. It was the sun, one half of it showing its face to those in Asturia who dared be awake at such an hour. Hitomi guessed that it couldn't have been later than 6 in the morning. But her thoughts on the time quickly retreated as she gazed in awe at the display before her. The sun cast its marvellous rays on all the life in view, giving everything a sweet and hazy glow. It seemed absolute; perfect. Like it had granted this one morning of splendid feelings, calming everyone who looked upon it. Hitomi's heart filled with a new appreciation for life, for love, for everything. She felt... whole. As though nothing could ever be ruined again.**   
** "It's beautiful, isn't it?" came a rich voice from behind her. She spun around to see a boy her age in a red top, sharing the view as he leaned against the barn door.**   
** "Van." she said, smiling before returning to her observations.**   
** Moments of silence passed without a trace or concern as a pair of young lovers watched the birth of a new day together. It was the most glorious morning Hitomi had ever experienced. And to share the glory with someone she cared deeply for increased the wonder of everything.**   
** "The rise of the sun is like nothing in the world." Van said suddenly, hesitantly, causing Hitomi to turn and meet his eyes. "It is the dawn of the day. It represents truth, light, and love. Nothing in the universe compares to the sun's brilliant rays, and to have them shined upon you is an omen of good fortune for days to come. The sun is omnipresent, like life. It lives and it dies, like so much in this world and the one above us. The rising of the sun can symbolize the beginning of something... but... it can also signify the beginning of the end." he stopped. "My mother used recite that passage when I was younger."**   
** "That's beautiful," Hitomi commented, finding her eyes begin to burn. What he had said provoked something inside of her, the simple knowledge that Van was understanding more than he was letting on. She felt it, within her soul, the sudden need to be close to him. She rushed up to him, pressing herself to him, arms circling up and around his back.**   
** He was thrown off by her sudden affection. "Hitomi."**   
** Her head was buried into his shoulder, knowing what she had to do. She felt Van's arms encircle her waist, bringing them even closer together. Now was the time, the moment, when she had to say it or the opportunity would never present itself again.**   
** "Van?" she said softly.**   
** "Hm?"**   
** "I... I..." she stuttered before managing to get the full sentence out. "I love you."**   
** His heart stopping beating and he froze, the words both filling him and startling him. She had told him her feelings once before... but at that time it was as though he had not recognized their full meaning.**   
** "Hitomi." he breathed, tightening his hold on her. At a loss for words that extended more than this girl's name, he gently pressed his lips against hers in a kiss outlined by the glorious rising sun.**

**He sat, head resting unmoving in his hands as he tried to shove it all away, everything he had just come to learn. "Ignorance is bliss" was the very phrase he predicted would haunt him for the rest of his life, a malicious reminder of this bleak morning.**   
** "Brother," pleaded the blonde girl who sat across from him at the small table. "please say something."**   
** He choked back a sardonic cackle. So many things to say, so many more reasons to remain silent.**   
** "I'm sorry." she squeaked.**   
** He lifted his head from his tired hands to look at her. His hair was mussed, his eyes bloodshot from the lack of sleep. The normally pristine and gorgeous knight of Caeli was in a most unpresentable and disturbing state, indeed.**   
** "You should have told me." he growled. "Evidently the power of the healers at the Sanctuary weren't efficient.**   
** "Dilandau is gone. We discussed this already. He wanted one last attempt against Van and he got it. He's not coming back."**   
** "How can I know whether or not you're lying to me? You say Dilandau used you to take revenge. How am I supposed to know if this is Celena or... _him_ that I'm talking to?"**   
** "Trust me."**   
** He hated those words. Frustrated, he slammed both hands on the table, allowing his tousled locks to cover his expression as he stood quickly and walked away. Celena bit her lip worriedly before carefully following him. She found her brother in the bathroom, guiding a lavish comb through the neglected strands.**   
** "Allen?" he caught her perplexed gaze in the mirror but didn't put his important minstrations on hold. He set down the comb after a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence as he groomed himself. Then, he stalked across the hallway, down to the entranceway. Hastily he plugged his feet--one of which, he would realize much much later, was socked, and the other of which was bare--into his boots.**   
** Celena slowly glided over, cautiously, as though he was an animal that would attack if provoked. "Where are you going?" she asked.**   
** "The castle. And you, my dear, are coming with me. You are going to apologize _profusely _to both Van and Hitomi because of the chance that you ruined for them. Then we are going to ask Van if there is a good psyche healer in Fanelia because clearly the ones in Asturia are lacking in skills.**   
** "But--"**   
** "Do not argue with me." he hissed gravely. "You have debts to pay for keeping something of such severity from me."**   
** With a malcontent look in her baby blues, Celena Schezar pulled on her shoes and trailed her brother out the door.**

** There were so many things to ask, so many things she wanted to know. But he was impassive as they strode down the path created by man having trampled along the same beeline many times over. Several times as they travelled toward the palace she would glance over at him, mouth hanging open to ask one of the scrolling questions. But the words never formed and she would find herself closing her gaping jaw and clutching her pendant.**   
** They passed the guards easily, and made their way up the steps to their rooms. Van silently opened his door and glided in. Not quite thinking, Hitomi wordlessly followed him.**

** There was only one guard posted at the entrance into the palace via the garden, and he was roly, old, and was merely sitting on the doorstep. However, as soon as he saw two figures heading towards him, he stood at attention and held out his arm across the doorframe.**   
** "Tours begin in 3 hours. Come back then." he said gruffly.**   
** "I am no commoner. I am Allen Shezar, Knight of Caeli. Please Let us through, Ruhos."**   
** The guard lifted his helmet and squinted at the blond. "Allen?" he gasped, seeming a bit appalled. "You look like Hell! What happened?"**   
** Allen popped a vein.**   
** Sensing the rising temper, Ruhos quickly stepped aside.**   
** "Brother, wait, stop for a moment and think about this!" pleaded Celena once they were inside. He didn't stop his rushed pace. "It's barely 9 o'clock in the morning!" she continued. "Van and Hitomi probably aren't even awake yet."**   
** He froze in his tracks, irritated by the girl's simple logic and even more so because he hadn't thought of this factor. He ran a hand down his chin, which was slightly scratchy., and could feel the burning in his tired eyes. The guard's bluntess stuck with him and he wondered idly how bad Hell looked this morning.**   
** "Do you want me to go see if they are awake?" Celena's tiny voice broke through his self-concerned thoughts.**   
** "No." he said firmly. "If you happened to wake them up, I doubt it is your face that they would be comfortable seeing first. I'll go." nothing more to say, he trudged away grumbling about the misfortunes that had presented themselves this morning.**

**She stood by the window, letting the warm rays wash over her. The sun was completely above the horizon now, and it maintained its strong beauty. Behind her, she could hear the scuffling of drawers and the shifting of material. Mind you, it wasn't very much. Unprepared for the stay, the teen had been forced to go ~~*SHOPPING!*~~ with Allen. She doubted Van had enjoyed that experience, having to go out for clothes with a man was close to flaming when the purchasing of items came in to play. She didn't even want to think about what sort of ridiculous garbs the 16 year-old had been forced to display before finding something more suitable to his tastes.**   
** The sounds ceased for a moment and soon she found Van standing next to her in a companionable silence. Moments passed before Hitomi finally asked the question that had been plaguing her mind the most.**   
** "What happens now?"**   
** He didn't look at her when he spoke. "That's up to you. You can stay in Asturia and use Dryden's method to return home, or," he turned to face her, "you can come back to Fanelia with me."**   
** Hitomi inhaled deeply, looking into his eyes and finding them unreadable. She didn't understand him. Did he want to be with her or not? He hadn't returned her vocalized sentiments when she had pronounced them so clearly that morning. She didn't want to pressure him into saying anything he didn't mean... but it hurt her to think that he didn't see this situation as any more than a few kisses, seemingly used, Hitomi noted, for the purpose of keeping her quiet when she might have said something. That notion wounded her deeply and she broke eye contact with him.**   
** "I don't know." she said, and began walking away slowly. "I'm going to get into some other clothes."**   
** Van's eyebrow twitched at the downfall of her demeanor. Hesitating only so slightly, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him and pushing his lips firmly on her own.**

**_Grumble grumble grumble _seemed to be the only thoughts that flittered through the Knight's mind as he made his way up the steps to the rooms of the teens. **_Stupid insomnia. Stupid Dilandau. Stupid stubble. Stupid bloodshot eyes. Stupid stairs that take too long to climb. Stupid lack of coherent thoughts. Stupid stupid stupid. When this is all over, I'm going to have a nap and then take the day off to go shopping. _**He rounded the corner and saw that the door to Van's room was wide open. Thinking nothing of it, he waltzed in. "Va--" he stopped short, seeing that Van was rather busy at the moment, his mouth against Hitomi's in a chaste kiss. Both their eyes were closed, but as soon as the presence of the intruder was make known, they snapped open and the lovers rapidly drew apart, faces red.**   
** "I... I'm going to get changed." Hitomi stuttered, racing out the room and into her own, slamming the door behind her. When she was out of sight, Allen sized up the raven-haired boy in front of him, who was looking away.**   
** "Sorry," mused the blond. "I didn't mean to interupt."**   
** No reply.**   
** "Well then. When did this all happen? Or is the fact that Hitomi was still in her gown from yesterday and was in your room this morning enough evidence to answer my question?"**   
** The boy glared at him. "Nothing like that happened, pervert. We were stuck in the windmill during the downpour and fell asleep."**   
** "That's all?"**   
** Van moved over to the window, looking out. "She told me she loved me, Allen."**   
** "And you told her you felt the same."**   
** "No.. I didn't say anything at all."**

** Hitomi came out of her room shortly after, her canvas bag slung over her shoulder and her face a perfect shade to match her schoolgirl bowtie. Van was leaning against the opposite wall, alone, Allen having left earlier in a giddy fashion. His eyes opened to meet Hitomi's as she faced him. Part of a smile began to form on his lips but he pushed it back, a force of habit.**   
** The girl looked nervously down the hall.**   
** "He left a few minutes ago." Van informed her, breaking his lean into a stand.**   
** "Oh..." her fingers danced, fidgeting over the material of her bag.**   
** Sensing the tension, he reached out to touch her but drew back. "Let's go down for breakfast," he suggested, his dark locks falling over his eyes, concealing their verity. He walked past her, ahead of her, expecting her to follow. When he didn't hear footsteps behind him, he turned, finding that the girl was still in her place outside her door. She looked remorseful, anxious, scared.**   
** "Hitomi?" he murmured in a concerned tone.**   
** "Van... I want to go back."**   
** His heart froze.**   
** "...to Fanelia, with you." she finished, an uneasy smile gracing her lips.**   
** He was stunned, and after a moment remembered to close his gaping jaw. "I would be honored." he finally replied, slowly and in disbelief.**

** Breakfast was eaten with a certain air of uncertainty, everyone there realizing some of what had come to pass, relieved but dubious. Celena apologized at this time to both Van and Hitomi, Hitomi saying she was forgiven but Van refusing to speak. When the plates were clean and the glasses empty, slowly they walked outside to where a carriage sat, the driver a familiar face.**   
** "Rum!" Van exclaimed, genuinely surprised.**   
** "Master Van," he returned, tipping his head slightly. "Lady Hitomi. Kayulo was the one who suggested I come here, as you would be waiting for me. An odd one, he is. I never received word of it, yet he seemed to know."**   
** Hitomi and Van exchanged knowing glances.**   
** "So you're going back with him after all." a deep voice mused behind them, and the teens turned to see Dryden standing next to Millerna, arms crossed. "Man, if only I'd known."**   
** Hitomi bowed, apologizing profusely, but the older man just laughed it off. "I'm just glad to see you're both finally getting what you deserved. It's about damn time."**   
** The young king stole a glare over at the knight, who was desperately trying to look inconspicuous.**   
** Warm embraces and kind words of encouragement were whispered as the pair were bid farewell. Without further comment, they hoisted themselves into the comfy hay-filled carriage. It was much less extravagant than the one they had used to travel to Asturia, but nonetheless, suitable. The carriage rolled slowly out of the wonderful city, past the windmill and disappearing gently behind the hillside.**   
** "Rum," began Van once the glorious city was out of sight. When there was no reply, he repeated the name, louder.**   
** "Sorry Master Van. But you'll have to really shout. I've had ear troubles lately and they've yet to pass."**   
** The raven-haired boy had already forgotten his question. Defeated, he flopped back onto the hay next to Hitomi. She was smiling.**   
** "What?" he asked.**   
** "Nothing... I'm just... happy." she said, closing her eyes and letting the breeze whisper gently through her sand-colored hair.**   
** He looked up at the periwinkle sky and then turned his head back to her. Her breathing had become deep, she had fallen asleep. Brushing a few strands of her hair aside, his lips brushed her forehead. "So am I," he murmured. "So am I."******

**____________________________________________________________________**   
**A/N: This is NOT the final chapter. It is a PART of the final chapter. The rest is coming later, this is jut to keep you interested! I've been really busy, gomen nasai!**   



	19. The Truth Hurts

A/N: It only took me exactly a year and a week to post this. Though this is not the final chapter I will try to have the final one (as it's very short) up by January '04. Thank you to all who have stuck with this.

______________________________________________________________________

The Truth Hurts

  
  
  
  


When the carriage finally rolled to a stop over the cobblestones in front of the castle, 

its two passengers were still fast asleep. It was not until the sound of a teenaged shriek of joy that Van Fanel weakly opened his eyes. He felt very warm, very suffocating, and very blinded by the sight of a mess of pink hair.

"Lordvanlordvanlordvanlordvanlordvanlordvanlordvanlordvanlor-" Van shushed her, motioning to his short-haired companion who was still asleep. 

Merle cocked her head to the side. "She's back?" she looked at her king suspiciously. "What happened?"

The masses were beginning to gather around the carriage, so Van didn't answer. The crowds were murmuring in hushed joy and he knew that if he didn't explain himself quick he was never going to hear the end of it. Gently he reached over and nudged Hitomi awake. Her eyes fluttered open. 

"Oh... Van... are we there yet?"

He nodded quickly and glanced around him. As she rose into a sitting position, he jumped off the carriage and held out his hand to her, which she took to help herself down as well. However, despite having all feet firmly planted on the ground, the pair kept their fingers entwined for a little longer than necessary. Not wanting to draw attention to their blossoming relationship, the link was soon broken and remained relatively unnoted. 

"Merle," Van motioned to his catgirl, who had indeed taken note of the way the two interacted, rushed to his side. "Would you please show our guest back to her room. I'll drop by the castle and let Gudevo know I'm back." Catching Hitomi's eye he added, "I'll see you both later." With that, he submerged himself in the crowds as Merle led the earth girl in the direction of the guest house. 

  
  


"Well..?" demanded the young teen after the excruciating silence and anticipation. The two were in the room, Hitomi arranging her things and Merle quietly glaring at her from her spot at the edge of the bed.   
"Well what, Merle?" Hitomi asked innocently, though hiding her flushed cheeks as she tended to articles in her bag.   
"Well what happened in Asturia?"   
"I was going to go home... but the machine broke and so we thought we'd come back and try something else." ooh. Good lie.   
"Something else, huh," frowned Merle suspiciously, "..like MARRIAGE!"   
"Merle!" responded Hitomi, turned and revealing a face with far more color than before. "It's not like that!"   
"Oh yeah? Come on Hitomi, tell me!"   
"No."   
"Ahhh so there's something to tell is there?" the catgirl leapt up from her seat on the bed and zipped around Hitomi, repeating her name and continuing with the begging tactic.   
"No, there isn't!" the 15 year-old closed her eyes, growing increasingly annoyed with the other's antics.   
"Something happened, I know it!..... heyyy... you kissed him didn't you! You kissed Lord Van!" her eyes sparkled like a little kid's.   
"No I didn't!" replied Hitomi, flustered. There was a pause. "....he kissed me."   
"Ahhhhh!" Merle's eyes squeezed shut and she gave a little giggle of excitement. "What happened??"   
Hitomi proceeded to tell her, cautiously at first but then becoming more comfortable with the catgirl and pulling out every detail she could remember. The conversation went on as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky, eventually starting to sink towards the horizon line. 

  
  


"Lord Van really it's no trouble. You just got back from a long journey, you should rest!" the blacksmith, Tai, protested as the young king helped him lift a heavy plank over to his shop.   
"It really wasn't that long a ride... I slept through most of it. I'm rested enough to help out. Besides," he said, posting the plank and ducking his head at Tai, "I don't want to even think about the hassle the councillors will give me when they find me!"   
Tai gave a hearty laugh. "Very well. Thank you sir. Hey, could you do me a favor and go grab that pail?" he pointed to a pail a few meters away.   
Van nodded and set out on the incredibly harsh, skill-testing, extensive, arduous, painf--   
"Here." the king handed Tai the pail. "Anything else?"   
"No thank you your majesty. I'm fine from hereon in."   
"Alright." Van turned and found himself face to face with Kayulo. The catboy just smiled, winked, and give a thumbs-up. Then he turned and walked back into the busting crowds. Van's expression was stoney, still poked by the thoughts of the cat-couple, but he softened and walked off to find a soul in need of help. If he had stayed looking after the retreating figure for even just a moment more, he would have noticed the sudden shocked look of pain that the catboy bore on his face. 

  
  


"I feel guilty," whispered Hitomi as she walked down the hallway with Merle. "I spent half the day getting back here and the rest of it talking about boys, of all things, with you! I didn't do anything for the reconstruction at all."   
"Oh well," replied the cat, shrugging it off indifferently. "There's always tomorrow. Besides, it was worth it! ...and no one expects you to go around helping people fix stuff anyway."   
They walked down a long winding staircase.   
"I'm so hungry!" hissed Hitomi, patting her stomach.   
"When was the last time you ate?"   
She paused for a moment, desperately trying to remember. "I... remember having a bit of an egg at breakfast... and..."   
The catgirl led the way to the kitchen. Dask, a sous-chef, greeted her immediately with a smile. "Need something miss? I'm afraid the head chef is out at the moment, but I can prepare something if you like."   
"Can you whip up something for her?" Merle jabbed her thumb at her friend. "She hasn't eaten since breakfast!"   
"I'll see what I can do."   
"Thank you very much," said Hitomi, bowing and trailing after Merle who had left for the dining room. 

The ravenous Hitomi was able to polish off a great deal of food, in such amounts that Merle's appetite seemed to have been consumed as well. She rolled a pea around her plate as the stared at the sandy-haired girl sink her teeth into another piece of fruit. She rolled her eyes and sarcastically noted that Lord Van would not be oh-so-smitten if he saw her eating habits.

  
  


As it turned out Van didn't seem to mind Hitomi's ravenous habits, as the two ate together often. It had been a month since their return, and they were both busy during the day, helping with Fanelia. The city was really starting to glimmer. Most of the houses were now complete and looked better than ever, and the citizens had planted trees where the other ones had been reduced to cinders in the fire. The castle was the truly the only structure that required significant repair-Van had insisted on it being like this. When urged to focus more on the central edifice rather than the smaller homes, the 16 year-old had replied that his greatest concern was his people's happiness. The castle was liveable, at least, he had noted, and further polishing could be done when the important matters concerning his people were rectified. Much of Van's day was spent on either helping with roof repair, carrying heavy objects, or arguing with his councillors that no, this method of reparation would suffice. Frequently he would return late at night, frustrated by the elders' lack of comprehension on the matter, but the heat would simmer when he saw Hitomi.

Hitomi too, had been busy. She wasn't very strong but she was swift which made her the best person to ask to run errands. She ran from city edge to the inner city, delivering things and offering laundry aid. When there was nothing to do she was with Merle, keeping the younger children entertained with games and stories. Several of them had asked her to tell them what they were going to be when they grew up, but Hitomi gently declined every time. Fortune telling was a part of her that she had left behind, choosing to believe the theory that fate was only an idea and not an actuality. 

She didn't see much of her Draconian during the day. He was usually very occupied with roof work or plank lifting and skirted about, house to house, almost as fast as Hitomi. Because of this, the two never really interacted. Several times Hitomi had gone off looking for him, but to no avail. On one occasion the pair had accidentally collided during one of Hitomi's errand runs. The crash had left the two on the ground, and Van immediately rose to help her out. Giving her his hand and stabilizing her balance with his arm around her, they both blushed. 

"Are you alright?" he had asked carefully, searching her eyes.

"Yes, thank you..." she had replied, staring back. The moment would have gone on longer, if not for the citizens whose eyes Van could feel boring into his back. 

"Well then!" he had stuttered loudly, quickly releasing Hitomi. Then before running off, had whispered, "I'll see you tonight."

  
  


Despite the lack of interaction during the day, the couple often stole away into the night for a private dinner. There was a particular rock which jutted out of the cliff near that Hitomi loved to sit at, and Van often took her there. Still consious about his wings, they would walk all the way until they got to the cliff, where Van would silently remove his shirt, unfurl his wings, and lift his maiden up onto the large platform. Once there, the wings would disappear again and he'd put his top back on. The basket would be opened, the food would be eaten, and then Hitomi would lean against Van with a sigh, asking him to recount his day and how he was doing. He would then ask her the same thing, and the conversations would soon seed out onto other, less trivial matters. It had taken more than a week for Van to overcome his boyish shyness and work up the courage to put his arm around her as he answered. A kiss had taken twice that long, and occurred only every now and then despite the passion that had transpired in the barn on that fateful night. Both were still young, still so timid about the feelings they were experiencing and not entirely sure how to properly express them. Often the evenings would pass with them simply leaning against the wall of the cliff in a gentle, calm silence, basking in the warmth of each other's presence and breathing rhythm. 

No one "knew" and everyone knew about the depth of the couple's relationship. On paper, it was secret, but through word of mouth and word of eye it was obvious how they felt. The people were happy; they appreciated Hitomi's presence and aid in Fanelia, and commended the king quietly for not letting his love for her stand in the way of his duty. They enjoyed the presence of each during the day, and left "whatever happen behind chamber doors" to the business of the pair, though nothing ever did. 

  
  


The months passed. Van was exuberant, happier than he had ever been. Hitomi had changed him, had increased his mental and physical strength by her existence there with him.

Hitomi, on the other hand, was not growing as happy. Indeed, there were two things that plagued her every day. She tried to hide it, and she had hidden it well. Van had had his suspicions about how she was feelings, but all he had gotten out of her was that she was feeling "a tiny bit" homesick. He wanted her to stay, with him and because she hadn't seem terribly homesick he dismissed it. It was selfish, but he lied to himself that it was because he was too distracted by the completion of the final part of Fanelia- the castle.

  
  


It was a sunny day. No one was working, the homes had been finished in their entirety, save for a couple of new ones that had been asked to be built. The roof of the castle was the final piece of the broken puzzle, but Van had given the workers a couple days of holiday with their families. He was sitting on the roof, staring out at his accomplished country, when he saw Kayulo pass by. The catboy had not been looking well over the past few days, and Van noted that he had been unable to meet his eyes whenever they conversed. Van wondered if something had happened with Merle, and when he subtly asked how things were going with his fake sister, Kayulo had brightened and had responded with a smile.

But today, Kayulo had never looked worse. Concerned for the person he had grown to like and had even encouraged for the relationship with Merle, he jumped down from smaller roof to smaller roof until he reached the ground. 

"Kayulo!" he called, motioning the young man over. Kayulo turned at the sound of his name, and slowly trudged over.

"Majesty," he replied, looking past the king as though seeing something behind him.

"You look terrible, you have for a week now, and I know you're avoiding me. What's going on, Kayulo?" 

Kayulo looked wearily, finally allowing his eyes to meet Van's. "You don't want to know," he answered slowly. "The truth hurts."

"What 'truth'?"

"Forget it. Ignorance is bliss, Master Van, and for Merle's sake I don't want you to b-" he stopped himself suddenly. "I have to go." he turned to leave, but felt a strong gloved hand on his fur.

"I order you to tell me." Van said."If it concerns me, then I need to know."

Without turning around, Kayulo murmured. "She's going back tomorrow, at dawn. She's known how to all along but has been lying to you because she loves you... but you... I'm sorry, Master Van." he turned around to face the older teen and found that Van was just standing there, frozen. Then in a burst of speed, Van ran away, his feet flying, leading him aimlessly as he tried to escape the truth. 

Kayulo was right.

It did hurt. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Falling

Chapter 20

Falling

**A/N: This is the final chapter of _Falling_. I dedicate it to my best friend, who loyally read this fic and bugged me to complete it before I left. I'll miss you, but I know you'll be amazing at university. Eat lots of Raisin Van and Yuuhiberry, but most importantly have fun. :)**

"It's soooo hot...." whined Merle, rubbing at her arms in feeble attempt to remove the fur. "Mum couldn't have fallen for a human, could she have. Oh _no_. She had to fall for another cat and give me this to deal with!"

Her tail bristled and she fell back on it, almost as though to quell its rage. Bristling resulted in more heat. More heat that the catgirl didn't need on such a wicked day. She lay in the forest, hoping that the shade would give her relief. But it wasn't the sun's rays she needed defense from; it was the humidity.

She brought a hand to her forehead, staring up at the sparkles of light between the leaves, and heaved a sigh. Suddenly her blue eyes met two brown ones and she gave a reflexive cry. Her intruder gave his own cry and leapt backwards. Merle scampered into a stand and clutched at her yellow dress.

"Don't scare me like that!" she scolded. "I'm hot enough already, I don't need to be any more stressed out."

The catboy grinned, amused, and Merle's heart gave an extra thump. He was wearing less clothes than usual, only a sleeveless grey-green top and a pair of baggy pants that had been rolled to the knees. He rose slowly, teasingly, putting his hands on his hips in a casually sexy manner.

"Come on," Kayulo said, extending his hand out to her. "I know a way to cool off."

She hesitantly reached for the hand, worried that the contact would overheat her. But as their palms met she found that it was a warmth she didn't mind. With a newfound grin on her face, she trailed after him as he led her deeper into the forest.

Hitomi wandered through the streets, eyes downcast. She was in an outfit made for her in appreciation for her help. It was nice, comfortable, loose. She treasured it, tangible proof of her efforts, of her existence in a world that wasn't her own.

Today was a relaxed day, hardly anyone was out. There had been no official announcement, but the people somehow knew that today work seemed questionable. Fanelia had come a long way since its destruction, even since Hitomi had left. The construction would soon be finalized, and soon Van would be pushed onto more kingly duties. More political affairs, less hands-on labour. She let herself wonder how he would be in that sort of affair. In all their time together, she had never actually been with him as he settled a political argument. He had always been the rash type, to dive into something, to do something reckless in his country's name. But that had been the Van that warranted her slap. A lot could change about a person in several months.

"Van," the name escaped her lips and she winced. She didn't want to think of him, but at the same time she had been looking for him for the larger part of the day. It was late afternoon and still fairly sticky, but Hitomi hadn't really noticed. Her mind had been on her pending departure.

Even before "it" had begun, they both knew that her leaving would be inevitable. She was only 15, soon to be 16, far too young to throw her world away, forget her family and friends on earth for the sake of something that was still so unstable. "It" had not changed that. Despite the unbridled kiss that night in the barn, there was so much left to be questioned. They had had moments since then, but they had been few and far between. And it wasn't Hitomi holding back, nervousness eating at her, but Van, for a reason he hadn't divulged. But Hitomi could guess.

He didn't love her.

Maybe he had. Maybe he had, at one point. Maybe long before he knew she loved him, before he knew that she would be his in an instant. Maybe it hadn't been her he had loved... but the chase of her, the competition.

Hitomi had been mulling this for some time. She had told him four-or was it five?- times now how she felt, that she loved him. Never once had he returned the phrase. Sometimes his response was to kiss her, sometimes his response was to smile at her and hold her closer, sometimes his response was pretending not to have heard.

It was discouraging.

It was the reason that she had finally decided to leave. She missed her home, her family, her friends, even school. She adored Van but his questionable stance on "it"-their relationship, wasn't a good enough reason for her to stay.

Hitomi entered the forest, unaware that she had even arrived at it. She stopped by the cemetery and touched the shin of the Escaflowne, now enveloped in vines. It was cool to the touch and she withdrew her hand.

In the distance she heard giggles and the noise of splashing water and she decided to follow her ears. It was the first time she had realized how hot it was and suddenly she craved a lake, a river, a POOL.

She followed a subtle path deeper into the forest and paused when she saw the reflection of light against a small pond. In the center, shrieking with laughter, was Merle. She was looking around her in playful anticipation and suddenly from the water arose a great furry beast. Merle cried out before being plunged into the water by her attacker. Hitomi made a motion to reveal herself but paused when she saw that the threat was none other than Kayulo. She shrunk back to the trees a little and watched the pair interact.

"Well.. Isn't this... better?" Kayulo managed between pants. He threw his long hair back and shook out the water.

"Hmmm... I don't knowww..." Merle returned teasingly.

"Why you-!" he grabbed her and pulled her to him suddenly in a fun-filled gesture but suddenly his grasp became far from comedic. He held her closely, the water around them settling.

"Kay..." began Merle softly, her eyes widening and her cheeks reddening. She made a steady move towards him and rose on her toes. The catboy froze for a moment but then tilted his head down to her, eyes closed. Hitomi's hand flew to her mouth, feeling intrusive but unable to tear her eyes away. Her heart paused. The couple in the water drew closer together, and Merle allowed her lips to brush his for half a second before opening her eyes and dunking him in the water.

Kayulo scrambled to his feet, dumbfounded, and Merle let out a flirtatious giggle, her cheeks scarlet.

"That'll teach you to act so smug!" she accused proudly.

Kayulo glared at her before erupting into a grin and chasing after her once again.

A few minutes later they were drifting in the water, exhausted and sated. It was during this time that he remembered. He looked up in the direction that Hitomi had been hiding, but she was long gone. He turned his gaze back to the darkening sky, satisfied.

Hitomi strode through the streets, finding herself distraught at the scene she had stumbled upon. Watching Merle and Kayulo, together... in that particular "situation" brought back the fond memories of what had transpired between her and Van.

"Ahoy! Miss Hitom-" greeted a woman from her doorstep, but this only caused Hitomi to quicken her pace. She wanted to be alone right now.

Her stride eventually rose to a sprint and soon she found herself dashing to the field right outside the city. She faltered in the tall grass, panting heavily. She wiped the sweat from her brow before falling into a sit. Soon her heaves turned to pains and she folded her head in her arms.

"Van..." she murmured weakly. She thought of how they met, their interaction throughout the Destiny War and after it... how his affections had become more noticeable. How they had been there all along. How what she felt for him now was what had been there all along without her even aware.

She remembered the incidents in the barn in Asturia, from his selfish words to the first time he kissed her-gently, but inexperienced. But then, so was she. The feeling of his lips on hers had provoked something within her, a knot unravelling in her stomach, amplifying her heart: she loved him.

But what did he feel for her? It was something she couldn't answer, but had never been able to ask him. She had tried on a few occasions to coerce it out of him with the words he would never speak. Once he had kissed her after her confession. Once he had smiled at her. More than once, he had feigned deaf.

Hitomi was tired of it- she was homesick. It had been several months since she had seen her family and the ache had long since begun. Van hadn't revealed the depth of his feelings for her, and most likely never would. At fifteen going on sixteen, Hitomi didn't want to spend the rest of her time vying for fading hope.

She reached down her shirt and pulled out her pendant, scrutinizing it in the palm of her hand.

"I wouldn't be true to myself if I didn't do this," she told the pink gem.

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut to prevent the tears from falling. "I'm so sorry Van..." she murmured shakily, "because I do love you."

"If you love me, stay."

Hitomi froze and dropped the pendant. She turned around slightly so that he came into focus. "Van..."

He looked miserable, but it was a stale misery that was slowly being swallowed by anger, distrust. He had been betrayed, and it showed in every fibre of his body. His long black locks covered his eyes as he looked away from her in pain.

"Kayulo..." Hitomi deduced softly, looking up at Van. "Van, I..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to leave?"

"I didn't want to hurt you." she replied feebly. It sounded so cliche and empty.

"_This _hurts me, Hitomi!" Van hissed. He looked at her now, amber eyes flickering in anguish. "Did you think that if you left, I wouldn't notice? That I would just shrug it off like it was nothing?"

"I... don't know." she answered, but part of her began to say yes.

"Then tell me. Why do you want to leave?" he asked sourly. "You once said that you loved Fanelia, Gaia. That you loved being here. That you loved _me_."

"But that's not how I can live forever!" Hitomi burst suddenly. "My friends, my family, my _life _is back on Earth. It's my home, and I want to go back." she gave a curt laugh. "I even miss school."

Van frowned. "So visit them and come back,"

"It's not that simple!" she shouted. "How could you possibly understand? I haven't seen my family in almost seven months! It's _unbearable_." she shook her head and lowered her voice. "I'm fifteen years old, Van. My whole life is ahead of me... how can you expect me to give up everything for false hopes?"

"False hopes? About what?"

"What am I to you, Van?" she asked quietly, her emerald eyes burning into his and unsettling him. "A girlfriend? A vessel for an heir? A Fanelian worker? The girl who helped save Gaia? An aid to your reputation? An annoyance? An alien?"

"You know what you mean to me."

She stood slowly. "Do I?" she raised her head and stared at him expectantly. "Do _you_?"

She walked past him without looking back, leaving Van to stand alone in the field.

Night fell swiftly, the darkness an omen for the morning to follow. Hitomi lay on her bed, now dressed in her uniform. Her eyes were on the ceiling, peering past the cement into oblivion. Her bag lay packed beside her, waiting to return back to Earth along with her.

"I'm so stupid," the girl sighed to herself.

Merle trotted down the corridors, reminiscing on the day's events. She wondered where her bold actions had come from but the bashful memories soon faded as she reached her Lord Van's chambers. Without hesitation she pushed the doors open. She was family, after all, there was no need to knock.

"Lord Van?" she called to the darkness. "The cook said he hadn't seen you so I thought I'd-" she stopped herself. The room was empty. She called out to him once more before creeping in to investigate further. She found herself on his balcony, overlooking the beautiful, blossoming Fanelia and took it in.

"We've come so far, Lord Van," she said. Satisfied after a few moments' ogling, she scampered out.

Hitomi hoisted herself up from her bed and wandered out to her balcony. She could see part of Fanelia, glowing in the evening, but mostly it was the lush trees that had started to grow once more. She smiled at what Van had accomplished, what she and Merle and everyone else had helped him accomplish. She leaned on the railing, taking a deep whiff of the fresh, pure air of the country. She remembered hearing once that smell was the sense that could retain the most. She hoped it was true. As she looked out she thought of Van again, suddenly feeling very remorseful for what she had said, and what she was planning to do. But she needed to go back.

It was getting late, quite late. Van was still sitting in the fields, having mulled over his plight for a few hours now. Hitomi's words had stung him, but what had wounded him most was the realization that there was a certain truth behind them- a truth he had been withholding from himself. It had dawned on him in the twilight, but it had taken him until this time to figure out what to do. Then, in a snap, he knew. He bolted upright, rapidly turning his head in the direction of the castle. He began speeding towards it, tearing off his red shirt in the midst. His glorious wings unfurled and he took off, high above the country so as not to be seen by the citizens.

Hitomi was deep in her thoughts, her memories, her regrets, too below the surface to hear the noise behind her. It was only when she saw the feather that she knew. Two lithe yet strong arms encircled her from behind, gently pulling her to a warm body.

The blush spread quickly about her cheeks but she couldn't shake it off. _Stop making this so hard._ She closed her eyes tightly. "Van," she began, but was interrupted when she felt his soft lips on her neck. The air around her smelled of the fields, and the moonlit feathers that swarmed around her left her in a trance. Still, she held fast to her resolve. "Van," she repeated, "I'm sorry but I have to go... nothing you do or say can change that."

There was a pause and she felt his lips leave her to travel to her ear. Then he whispered the words he was never supposed to say.

"I love you."

She stiffened in his arms but that only made him momentarily release her so that he could spin her around to face him. His eyes were solemn, honest, passionate. She looked up at him, her eyes dodging between his, desperate for some hint of lie. But there wasn't any.

"What you said today..." he began, "I never knew but... I couldn't answer it fully. But now..." he took a strand of her hair and curved it around her face, a sweet smile itching at the corners of his lips. "I realize how deeply I'm in love with you."

"Van..." Hitomi choked, and tears stung her eyes. The pair didn't hesitate, fully aware of what the other was thinking. In one swift motion Hitomi tied her hands behind his neck and his clutching her tightly to him. Their lips met fervently, desperately moving together in unrestrained passion. Hitomi cried, bringing him closer to her through her tears. Van retracted his wings and soon was leading them back to Hitomi's room, never breaking the kiss. As he fumbled for the balcony door to shut it behind them, he murmured to her in the darkness.

"Stay,"

Hitomi Kanzaki silently removed her sneakers and set them neatly to the side. She slid across the wooden floors in her stockings, careful not to make too much noise. She didn't want to wake the sleeper on the other side of the room.

The sunlight streamed into the room through the windows, blinding her slightly, but she pressed forward. At last she stood across from the woman in the chair and waited. The woman looked older than she was, worn down by countless nights of sleepless worry. But now, she dozed.

Hitomi moved over a creaky floorboard by accident and the woman stirred, disoriented as she looked around the room for the source. Her eyes fell on Hitomi.

"H..Hitomi?" she squeaked, rising shakily from her chair. "Oh Hitomi!" She rushed forward and scooped the 15 year-old in her arms.

The emotion getting to her, Hitomi brushed aside a threatening tear. "I'm home, mom."

"So yeah, I was thinking... maybe he might be interested!"

"Ha! Aren't you being a _little _overconfident?"

The mindless boy gabber continued between the three girls at the station. Hitomi stood apart from them, not paying any attention.

"Why don't you ask Hitomi? Hey Hitomi, what about it? Wanna read her _love _fortune?"

Hitomi looked up and smiled apologetically. "I've given up on fortune telling. Sorry girls."

She turned back to look out on the water, and that's when she saw him: the 16 year-old angel, sitting on the rocks with his wings out and the pendant gleaming. She paused, remembering.

Van and Hitomi lay together, facing each other on Hitomi's bed. She was still in her uniform, he still without his red top (a fact that led to a few distracted moments on Hitomi's part). He was sleeping, his defenses lowered for her as she watched his serene face. The kiss had been so powerful that she could still feel it, and she touched her lips to preserve the memory.

As the sun rose so did she, and he woke with her. He didn't need to say anything for her to know what he was thinking. She nodded somberly and together they walked. Through the corridors, out to the back woods, their hands brushing purposely but never entwining. At last they arrived at the cemetery, the place where it had all began."Van," Hitomi whined for the umpteenth time.

He replied with a sad smile. "I guess some part of me always knew that you would have to go back sooner or later... you need to be with your family and friends while you can."

"But that doesn't mean that I... I want to be with you Van."

"You always will be," he replied. "You know we can see each other anytime."

The tears began to fall again. "Here Van," Hitomi offered her hand with the pendant in it. "It's yours... it was always meant to be yours."

As he took her pendant he brought her to him in a warm, tight, final hug.

"I'll never forget you," she whispered, and soon the blue light befell them. She rose into the air, her eyes never straying from him as he smiled at her with gentle passion.

On the rocks, Van gazed at her as he sensed her remembering, silently asking how she was doing.

"Van," Hitomi smiled softly. "I'm doing just fine,"


End file.
